Maybe Baby
by Pichou1490
Summary: Pour beaucoup, Bella Swan a une vie parfaite. Réussite professionnelle, famille adorable … mais il y a des choses que les gens ne voient pas. Il lui manque quelque chose pour être pleinement heureuse. Jusqu'où ira-t-elle pour réaliser son rêve ? Tous hum.
1. Qui je suis

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! **_

Je suis vraiment hyper contente de me relancer dans l'écriture et j'espère vous retrouver en forme pour cette nouvelle aventure. Cette fiction est en projet depuis ... avant la fin de BPHS (autant dire une éternité) alors j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez.

J'espère que la reprise s'est bien passée pour vous. Moi je ne suis pas encore rentrée en cours, et je comptais attendre encore pour poster le premier chapitre, mais je me suis dis que ça pourrait vous remonter un peu le moral (certains en avaient parlé sur le blog donc ... je sais qu'à eux ça leur fera plaisir).

Je vous rappelle l'existence de mon blog (lien sur mon profil) où vous trouverez tout ce qui concerne mes fictions et des bonus ! Je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre et j'attends vos impressions !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

**- Qui je suis -**

**Mercredi 23 août 2006**

« Je suis enceinte ! »

Cette courte phrase, dans la quasi-totalité des cas, est suivie d'une vague de cris d'excitation. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le cas. L'annonce d'une naissance dans une famille bien structurée est toujours une bonne nouvelle.

« Oh c'est fantastique ! » S'écria ma mère en tapant dans ses mains comme une enfant de cinq ans devant son gâteau d'anniversaire.

« Mes félicitations les enfants. » Ajouta mon père en souriant largement.

Pour qu'il soit aussi souriant, je savais qu'il était de nouveau en phase de dénie. Il était repartit avec sa théorie de l'immaculée conception, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il préférait imaginer cela plutôt que de voir la vrai raison, imaginer les vrais faits qui avaient conduits à la grossesse de sa petite fille. C'était sans doutes mieux ainsi pour le futur papa.

Une fois que mes parents -enfin, surtout ma mère- eurent épuisé leurs réserves d'exclamations, je su très bien ce qui allait se passer. Sans surprise, l'attention se tourna vers moi et je plaquai un sourire sur mon visage avant de me tourner vers ma sœur.

« Félicitations Alice, je suis très heureuse pour vous ! » Lançai-je avant de me lever pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Alice était ma sœur jumelle. Enfin … nous étions jumelles dans le sens où nous avions partagé l'utérus de notre mère pendant huit mois et que nous avions la même date de naissance. A part ça, elle et moi n'avions rien de commun. Ah si ! Notre taille. Un mètre soixante-huit chacune, mais Alice trichait souvent en portant des chaussures à talons. Elle pouvait se le permettre puisqu'elle n'était pas aussi maladroite que moi.

Techniquement, j'étais l'ainée de nous deux. Et surement la plus stupide aussi puisque j'étais passée la première à la distribution génétique mais que je me retrouvais avec les mauvais gènes. Quand je disais ça, ma famille me répondait que ça n'était pas de la stupidité mais ma tendance au sacrifice. Déjà, dans l'œuf, j'avais mon âme de sœur Emmanuelle.

Là où j'avais les cheveux auburn de maman, Alice était brune comme papa -bien qu'elle fasse tout ce que la technique lui permettait pour avoir une couleur comme la mienne. Mais ça aurait été trop simple comme ça. Sa tignasse était parfaitement ordonnée alors que j'avais hérité des épis indisciplinés de Charlie.

Elle avait les yeux gris perçants de Renée alors que les miens étaient d'un marron boueux, et ils étaient ternes alors que ceux de Charlie pétillaient toujours de joie.

Sa peau bronzait facilement, je restais couleur porcelaine en permanence. Tellement blanche que pendant mon enfance, certains professeurs pensaient que je faisais une intolérance au soleil. Je dois avouer que ça m'avait été très utile pour éviter les cours d'éducation physique en extérieur.

J'avais eu un léger avantage pendant quelques années. J'avais plus de formes que ma sœur. Plus de poitrine, des hanches bien dessinées, des fesses rondes mais rien sans excès. Alice, elle était plate comme une planche à pain. Enfin ça c'était avant, car lors de sa première grossesse, elle avait prit les rondeurs habituelles … et avait conservé les bonnes formes à la sortie. Écœurant je sais.

Après avoir enlacé ma sœur, je me tournai vers le futur papa, mon beau-frère préféré - et le seul d'ailleurs - Jasper.

Lui et ma sœur étaient mariés depuis quatre ans. Originaire du Texas, Jasper avait participé à un programme d'échange au cours de notre année de terminale. Il était venu passer un semestre dans notre lycée de San Francisco et avait succombé aux charmes d'Alice Swan. La séparation avait été dure pour eux deux mais ils avaient tenus bon, avaient obtenus leur diplômes, et nous étions partis pour l'université ensembles. Fiancés pendant la deuxième année, mariés à la fin de la troisième, et un bébé conçu pendant leur lune de miel. Il n'était pas vraiment planifié mais les nouveaux mariés s'étaient accommodés aux changements de plans et adoraient leur petit ange.

Katelyn était ma petite princesse, blonde comme son père mais arborant les même yeux rieur que Charlie. Élever un enfant quand vous suivez encore vos études est une tâche difficile. Étant la seule membre de la famille dans les environs, je leur avais donné un coup de main, passant presque autant de temps qu'eux avec le bébé. J'adorais ma nièce, je la vénérais littéralement. Et là où Alice aurait pu être jalouse ou gênée de ce lien que j'entretenais avec sa fille, il n'y avait que gentillesse, compréhension et reconnaissance.

Elle savait deux choses. La première étant qu'elle et Jasper auraient eu du mal à s'en sortir à certains moments sans moi - je n'étais pas existentielle mais je leur évitais pas mal d'ennuis - la deuxième, c'est qu'elle avait conscience de l'instinct maternel que j'avais et qu'elle savait que, sans pour autant m'approprier son enfant, je la traiterais aussi bien que si c'était la mienne. Ce point là la rassurait, au moins elle était certaine de ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter lorsqu'elle laissait Kate sous ma garde.

« Hey Katie ! Tu est contente d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? » Demandai-je en m'accroupissant devant ma nièce de maintenant deux ans.

« A ti sœur pou' jouer à la poupée, pas a ti frère. » Répondit-elle sans détourner les yeux de sa dinette.

« Vous avez intérêt à ce que ce soit une fille parce que c'est pas échangeable ces trucs là. » Plaisantai-je en me tournant vers les futurs parents.

« Ça sera ce que ça sera et sa majesté Katelyn n'aura qu'à s'adapter. » Répondit ma sœur, son sourire rayonnant ne la quittant pas.

« Un deuxième bébé. » Soupirai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

« Tu es contente hein ? » Demanda-t-elle, son nez se fronçant et son sourire s'élargissant encore plus.

« Mouai … en fait je pensais davantage à la grossesse. » Dis-je en haussant une épaule, jouant distraitement avec Kate. « Tu sais … les nausées, les envies, la vessie toujours pleine, la fatigue, les douleurs dans le dos … »

« Les seins qui gonflent, les montées de libido … » Me coupa ma sœur.

« Alice. » Grogna mon père en même temps que Jasper lui demandait d'arrêter d'un air suppliant.

Théorie de l'immaculée conception … les filles de Charlie Swan n'ont pas de rapports sexuels. En ce qui me concerne, c'est malheureusement partiellement vrai.

« Et les hormones hors de contrôles ! » Continuai-je à me moquer avant de me mettre à grimacer quand la réalisation se fit.

Jasper dû avoir les mêmes pensées que moi car son visage se décomposa rapidement.

« Le retour de l'hyperactivité, des crises d'énervements … » Soupira-t-il.

« Ne te plains pas ! Tu ne l'as qu'à la maison ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire pour moi ? Ça veut dire plus d'imagination donc nouvelle collection donc plus de travail. Et avec une Alice hyper exigeante sur le dos en prime ! »

« Vous êtes méchants. » Nous fustigea ma mère en frottant les épaules de ma sœur dans un geste réconfortant.

Mais il n'y avait rien de méchant dans mes propos, juste la vérité.

Alice avait toujours eu une personnalité … exubérante. Les premières manifestations concrètes importantes avaient eu lieu pendant notre première année de Lycée. Elle n'aimait pas la mode en cours, alors elle avait créé la sienne. Elle avait pris goût au stylisme et ne s'était plus arrêtée depuis.

L'évolution avait été progressive. Elle avait d'abord conçu des vêtements pour elle, puis elle avait modifié les miens et un peu plus tard ceux de ses amies. Ensuite elle leur avait carrément dessiné des modèles et les avait fabriqués, les autres payant les matériaux. Puis le petit marché s'était développé grâce à Jasper. Doué en informatique, il avait créé un site internet pour sa belle -que n'aurait-il pas fait pour elle !- sur lequel elle proposait ses modèles.

Quand mes parents avaient vu que ça marchait bien, ils avaient décidé d'investir une petite somme d'argent pour voir où ça mènerait Alice. Au moment de partir pour la fac, deux couturières à plein temps travaillaient avec elle.

Nous avions choisi Northwestern pour nos études secondaires, alors Alice leur envoyait ses modèles par mails et les autres s'occupaient de la conception, le tout supervisé par Renée.

Sans surprise, ma sœur avait choisi d'étudier dans une école de stylisme. Durant ses quatre ans d'études, le site continua à se développer et elle dû embaucher trois couturières de plus.

Mon diplôme de management en poche, j'avais décidé de travailler avec elle. Nous avions monté une boite, créé sa marque et ouvert deux boutiques, une à San Francisco -toujours supervisée par Renée- et l'autre à Chicago, là où nous avions décidé de rester.

Après maintenant deux ans, on pouvait dire que ça marchait bien.

**Head over Heels**, nommé ainsi en raison d'une chanson d'ABBA qui me faisait toujours penser à ma sœur, couvrait une large gamme de modèles. Alice avait tenu à faire des vêtements à un prix abordable, principalement pour les femmes mais aussi pour les petites filles. **Head over Heels** n'était qu'au féminin.

C'était la diversité des looks qui faisait le succès de la marque. Hippie, chic, pop, funk, rock, country … vous le mentionniez, Alice l'avait déjà créé.

J'avais eu peur au début de commencer ainsi dans la vie active. Je n'avais pas d'expérience et ma sœur me confiait le projet de son existence, à moitié financé par les économies de toute une vie de mes parents. J'avais eu une pression immense, beaucoup de stresse et des heures de larmes dues à la fatigue, mais finalement j'étais fière d'avoir réussi.

J'aimais travailler avec Alice, sans pour autant la voir et l'avoir en permanence autour de moi. Mon travail me plaisait et je ne me sentais pas inutile, j'avais des responsabilités ! Un peu trop parfois, gérer deux magasins dont un à distance n'est pas toujours simple mais je savais que je pouvais compter sur Renée, et je savais aussi qu'Alice serait compréhensive. Elle savait que je me donnais à fond pour elle et qu'elle n'avait pas à douter de moi. Et puis être la sœur de la patronne ça a ses avantages. Par exemple vous pouvez prendre vos vacances quand vous le désirez, l'ensemble des employés vous vénèrent et vous respectent autant que si vous étiez la patronne, et puis j'avais une magnifique maison de fonction - dont la moitié des pièces étaient inutiles soit dit en passant.

Vue comme ça, ma vie était parfaite. Un boulot bien payé avec plein d'avantages dans lequel je m'épanouissais parfaitement, une famille aimante qui se souciait de moi … mais voilà, ça s'arrêtait là. Ma vie professionnelle était impeccable, rien à redire là-dessus, mais ma vie personnelle laissait à désirer. Ou du moins c'était mon avis.

Les rares amis que j'avais étaient des collègues de travail, mes meilleurs amis restant tout de même Alice et Jasper, et je n'avais pas de petit-ami, le dernier connu datant d'il y a plus de deux ans. Je dois avouer que j'étais fautive sur ce point là. J'attendais le prince charmant, j'attendais d'être certaine que ma relation me mènerait quelque part avant même de la commencer. Résultat, je n'avais eu que deux petits-amis sérieux.

Il y avait d'abord eu Spencer, avec qui j'étais restée durant mes trois dernières années de lycée, qui avait été mon premier en tout, et qui m'avait cruellement plaquée avant de partir à la fac pour, et je cite, « vraiment profiter à fond de sa première année », comprenez par là s'envoyer en l'air avec toutes les filles qui voudraient bien de lui. Remarque, il valait mieux ça plutôt qu'il me trompe avec toutes ces garces sans scrupule …

Du coup, je m'étais montrée un peu plus méfiante envers les membres de l'autre sexe, particulièrement pendant ma première année. Je ne voulais pas être une de ces garces sans scrupule et, pour moi, l'acte sexuel ne devait être partagé que lorsque les sentiments étaient impliqués. Les coups d'un soir, trop peu pour moi. Je m'étais donc contentée de l'amitié, avais rencontré tout un tas de personnes sympas -et d'autres qui l'étaient beaucoup moins- et parmi ces nouveaux amis se trouvait Jackson, le second petit-copain sérieux.

Nous nous étions mis ensembles vers la fin de ma deuxième année -sa troisième à lui- et notre histoire avait duré deux ans environ. Même après qu'il ait terminé ses études et soit partit à New-York, nous avions poursuivie notre relation. Mais la distance et le manque de temps -entre mes études et son boulot- avaient fini par avoir raison de notre couple. Nous avions rompu d'un commun accord, sachant que si notre couple n'avait pas survécu à l'éloignement, c'était parce que nous n'étions pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Durant ma dernière année, je n'avais pas détrompé les gens lorsqu'ils pensaient que j'étais encore avec Jackson. Je n'avais pas envie de commencer une nouvelle relation qui finirait surement comme la précédente. Après ça, l'énergie et le temps que j'avais investis dans mon nouveau boulot pour Alice ne me permettaient pas de sortir faire des rencontres. De toutes façons ce n'était pas mon genre, je n'aimais pas sortir si ce n'est pour un resto entre amis ou une séance de cinéma.

Non. Je continuais d'espérer que le prince charmant viendrait à ma rencontre, débarquant dans ma vie sans que j'ai besoin de faire un effort. Du genre, une rencontre à la sortie du Starbucks … Et je n'abandonnais pas ces espoirs malgré tout ce que pouvaient me dire mes proches, particulièrement ma mère et ma sœur.

Une fois l'excitation de l'annonce retombée, j'avais fait une sortie discrète en direction de la cuisine, prétextant m'occuper de la vaisselle et des restes du gâteau d'anniversaire de Jasper. Je pensais que ça serait une excuse passe-partout et qu'on me laisserait en paix pour réfléchir à ma triste vie. Grosse erreur de jugement … Renée m'avait rejointe avant même que cinq minutes se soient écoulées.

Elle commença par essuyer nonchalamment la vaisselle que je venais de laver, parlant de leur séjour à Chicago qui touchait à sa fin. Puis elle dériva sur le sujet du travail et ce qu'elle aurait à faire lors de son retour à San Francisco. Elle craqua enfin et reposa assiette et torchon avant de se tourner vers moi.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Bella ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non tout va très bien. » Mentis-je avec aplomb.

« Un soucis avec le travail ? Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes vraiment des retombées que pourrait avoir la grossesse d'Alice sur le magasin ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je. « Je plaisantais simplement tout à l'heure. Alice n'a jamais été aussi créative que lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Ça fera certes un peu plus de boulot pour moi mais ça ne me dérange pas ! » Continuai-je. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie à côté du travail. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Mais évidemment, comme beaucoup de mères, la mienne avait développé une super ouïe et était capable de comprendre tous les marmonnements de sa progéniture.

« Oh Bella … » Soupira-t-elle en me regardant avec tristesse.

J'étais toujours concentrée sur la vaisselle à laver mais je savais parfaitement quelle expression avait prit place sur son visage. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que ce sujet entrait dans la conversation.

« N'en parlons pas maman. Je vis très bien comme ça, j'ai un super boulot et ça demande des sacrifices que je suis prête à prendre si ça peut rendre Alice heureuse. »

« Peut-être, oui. Mais tu ne peux pas sacrifier ta vie pour celle de ta sœur. Tu l'aides pour qu'elle puisse être avec sa famille, mais le temps que tu passes à travailler t'empêche de créer ta propre famille. »

« Je ne peux pas créer une famille toute seule, maman. » Contrai-je. « Quoi que la science a fait pas mal de progrès ces dernières années … »

« Avant de viser la famille tu devrais te concentrer sur le couple. » Répliqua-t-elle et je soupirai, sachant déjà très bien où elle voulait en venir. « Bella tu ne nous as présenté personne depuis Jackson, et ça date de tes années à l'université ! Je ne prétends pas savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie, et je suis consciente que ça ne me regarde pas, mais … »

« Exactement maman, ça ne te regarde pas. » La coupai-je avant de m'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi brusque. « Écoute, je ne veux pas me lancer dans une histoire qui ne durera que quelques semaines ou même moins que ça. Si je dois commencer une relation, ça sera quelque chose de sérieux, c'est comme ça que j'ai toujours fonctionné. »

« Et je ne redis rien là-dessus chérie, tu mènes ta vie comme tu l'entends. Mais la vie n'est pas un compte de fée. Ta sœur et Jasper ont eu de la chance. Ton père et moi avons eu de la chance ! Mais tout le monde ne rencontre pas l'amour de sa vie au détour d'un couloir du lycée. »

« Ça j'étais au courant ! » Lançai-je avec ironie et nous rigolâmes légèrement.

« Ce que je veux dire Bella, c'est que si tu ne vas pas à sa recherche, il y a de faibles chances que tu le trouves. » Reprit-elle après s'être calmée.

« Il est hors de question que je m'inscrive sur un site de rencontre ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Sans en arriver là … il y a des tas d'endroits où tu peux rencontrer des jeunes hommes célibataires ! »

« Je n'aime pas sortir maman, et tu le sais très bien. » Grommelai-je en essuyant mes mains. La vaisselle étant enfin terminée j'espérais pouvoir m'enfuir et rentrer chez moi.

« On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut tu sais ? La vie est faite de choix et … »

« Ça ira maman, je connais la chanson. » La coupai-je à nouveau, en riant cette fois-ci. Elle m'avait déjà sorti ça des dizaines et des dizaines de fois dans mes -presque- vingt-cinq ans d'existence.

« La décision finale te revient, mais sache que ça me ferait mal au cœur de te voir finir ta vie toute seule, juste parce que tu n'aimais pas sortir … »

Je connaissais parfaitement ce ton, c'était celui qu'elle utilisait pour faire marcher la culpabilité. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne fonctionnerait pas, c'était de ma vie dont il s'agissait !

« Maman chérie … » Commençai-je en souriant. « Le jour où ma vie arrivera à sa fin, il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ne sois plus là pour le voir alors tu ne risque pas de trop souffrir. »

« Oh tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Isabella ! » S'énerva-t-elle en me frappant doucement avec le torchon dans sa main.

« Oui je sais ce que tu veux dire et je te promet d'y réfléchir. En attendant ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Lançai-je, le ton de finalité dans ma voix retenant toute nouvelle réplique de ma mère.

Comme je mourrais d'envie de le faire, je pus finalement quitter ma famille et rentrer chez moi. Le silence qui m'y attendait, parfois déprimant, fut cette fois-ci bienvenu, me permettant de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ce dont j'avais parlé avec ma mère.

A vingt-cinq ans à peine -à quelques jours près- j'avais la réussite professionnelle que beaucoup rêvaient d'atteindre. Renée avait surement raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il était temps que je me concentre un peu plus sur ma vie privée, et surtout sur ma vie amoureuse.

Prendre sur moi et sortir de temps en temps valait bien le coup si ça me permettait de trouver l'homme de ma vie et de chasser la solitude de mon quotidien.

Et tout ça n'était que la première étape pour atteindre mon rêve : fonder une famille et être _maman _pour quelqu'un, et plus simplement Zaza.

* * *

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction. Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne racontera pas comment Bella a cherché l'homme de sa vie mais plutôt ce par quoi elle doit passer pour atteindre "sa vie de rêve". **

**Je ne suis pas incollable sur tout, je fais des recherches pour que ce que je raconte soit le plus réel et probable possible, mais je suis loin d'être parfaite. Et ça reste une fiction.  
**

**Un petit mot ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vos nouvelles ...  
**


	2. Ma décision

Wouh ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver et d'avoir autant de soutient et d'encouragements ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment donné le sourire et la pêche.

J'ai essayé de répondre au maximum de questions qui m'ont été posées (sans pour autant trahir le suspense) et j'espère que ce chapitre apportera lui aussi son lot de réponses.

Je vous rappelle l'existence du _**blog**_ (lien sur mon profil), et si vous voulez un "extra" sur le chapitre (du genre photo) demandez-le et je verrai ce que je peux faire.

Et puis un grand merci à **Solenn**, **fan de twa**, **saarah **et **Lily Rose** pour leurs reviews sur le premier chapitre !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

- Chapitre 2 -**

**- Ma décision -**

**Samedi 13 septembre 2008**

**Deux ans et vingt et un jours plus tard …**

Peter installé dans sa chaise haute à côté de moi, Charlotte sur mes genoux les mains tendues vers les petites flammes et Kate greffée à ma hanche, je me penchais sur mon gâteau d'anniversaire, prête à souffler mes vingt-sept bougies comme venait de le faire Alice.

A grand renfort de postillons -merci à ma nièce- et accompagnées par les cris d'excitation des jumeaux, Katelyn et moi éteignîmes les bougies en quelques secondes.

« Bravo ! » S'exclama-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme.

« Oui bravo Bella, tu as réussi à survivre jusqu'à tes vingt-sept ans ! » Me taquina Jasper.

En grimaçant, je lui tendis sa seconde fille qu'il réinstalla dans sa chaise haute alors qu'Alice récupérait un biberon de lait qu'elle enfourna dans la bouche du petit Corin vieux de sept semaines.

Quelle surprise ça avait été de découvrir que ma sœur attendait des jumeaux, bien que ce ne fut pas trop étonnant, la gémellité pouvant être génétique. Charlotte et Peter avaient rejoint le monde avec un mois d'avance mais en parfaite santé, et Kate s'était émerveillée de voir deux bébés au lieu d'un seul. Elle avait eut la petite sœur demandée, et deux fois plus d'occasions de jouer à la maman.

Contrairement à beaucoup d'enfants, elle avait très bien vécu l'arrivée de deux nouveaux centres d'attention dans la famille. Il faut dire que ses parents y avaient durement travaillé.

La naissance de Corin fut néanmoins plus compliquée. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas encore dix-huit mois et demandaient beaucoup de soins, de plus le dernier de la fratrie se trouva être un bébé exigeant. On demanda donc à Kate, maintenant âgée de quatre ans, de faire preuve d'un peu plus d'autonomie. Imperceptiblement pour certains, mais de manière flagrante pour moi, elle se rapprocha de sa tatie Zaza, alias moi, Isabella. C'était très léger, bien sûr, la manifestation principale étant qu'elle venait me demander des câlins lorsque ses parents étaient occupés ailleurs. Tant que ça restait à ce niveau là, je n'avais pas de raison de m'alarmer et d'affoler Alice qui se sentirait immédiatement coupable.

Le temps avait continué à s'écouler, placardant devant mes yeux de célibataire le bonheur de ma sœur et de sa parfaite petite famille.

A dire des choses comme ça, je pouvais passer pour une énorme jalouse. Et en vérité, je dois avouer que je l'étais un peu. Ma sœur avait tout ce dont je rêvais mais que je n'arrivais pas à atteindre, et ce malgré les efforts que j'avais fournis ces dernières années. Elle avait le mari -l'amour de sa vie, sa moitié, son double, peu importe comment vous voulez l'appeler- et elle avait surtout les adorables marmots que je lui enviais plus que tout.

Vivre sans homme pour partager ma vie et mon lit, ça je pouvais le faire -après tout je le faisais depuis déjà quelques années- mais ce n'était pas pour autant que je devais me retrouver seule ! Je voulais un enfant plus que tout.

Deux ans plus tôt, j'avais mentionné à ma mère mon rêve d'avoir une famille. Elle m'avait conseillé de viser « plus bas », de faire les choses « dans le bon ordre », de me concentrer sur le couple, et en gentille fille disciplinée que j'étais, je l'avais écoutée.

Les derniers vingt-cinq mois de ma vie s'étaient donc écoulés au rythme des sorties, des rencontres et des rencards, certains plus réussis que d'autres mais aucun véritablement triomphant. Résultat, j'atteignais l'âge de vingt-sept ans célibataire, complètement seule, légèrement dépitée et avec l'énorme impression d'avoir perdu les deux dernières années de ma vie.

Mais aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire, je me posais beaucoup de questions.

Et si « voir mes espérances à la baisse » ne signifiait pas me contenter d'un mari mais bien d'un enfant ?

Et si le destin avait décidé de ne créer personne pour moi, Isabella Swan, m'assignant ainsi une vie de solitude ?

Et si le destin, encore, avait décidé que, malgré ce désert conjugal imposé, mon plus cher désir serait de me reproduire ? Cruel, je sais, mais ne dit-on pas que la vie n'est pas toujours rose ?

Ma réponse à toutes ces questions était ferme et unique. Quoi que le destin ait décidé de m'astreindre, je ne bougerai pas de ma décision et je ferai tout pour atteindre mon rêve.

Comme je l'avais dis à ma mère en plaisantant, la science et la médecine avaient fait d'incroyables progrès. De nombreuses femmes recouraient à ces méthodes chaque années, des femmes dans mon cas, alors pourquoi pas moi ?

Parce que j'avais une famille aimante ne signifiait pas que je devais m'en contenter. Un jour ou l'autre, j'aurai besoin d'aide ou de soutien, et ils seront tous occupés par leurs propres problèmes ou ceux de leur conjoint ou enfants, et personne ne pourra me porter assistance comme le fait normalement votre époux ou votre progéniture.

Et avoir un enfant seule ne me condamnait pas au célibat ! Je pouvais très bien rencontrer bien plus tard l'homme de ma vie !

Tout le monde suit l'ordre « normal » des choses, parce que c'est ainsi que l'on fait depuis des millénaires, pour respecter les convenances ; mais ça n'est pas interdit de faire ces choses à l'envers. On est au vingt-et-unième siècle ! On parle sans cesse de progrès et de liberté, et je m'appuierais sur ces deux principes pour mener ma vie comme je l'entends !

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par le cri de désespoir d'Alice. Le blanc immaculé de son chemisier venait d'être profané par le blanc écru d'un rejet de son fils.

« Oh c'est dégoutant. » Marmonna-t-elle en essayant de retirer la tâche après avoir collé le marmot sur mes genoux.

Le pauvre en avait encore qui lui coulait sur le menton et je le nettoyai en souriant, pas du tout démontée dans mes intentions. Il y avait de petits inconvénients à la maternité mais je les affronterais avec enthousiasme et empressement.

« C'est pas de sa faute pauvre bonhomme. » Défendis-je mon neveu.

« Attends un peu, quand ton fils ruinera un chemisier à trois cents dollars, tu souriras moins. » Répliqua-t-elle.

« D'abord, quelle idée d'aller claquer trois cents dollars dans un chemisier ? Et ensuite, ta sœur est encore loin d'être maman. » S'exclama mon père, me donnant la parfaite ouverture pour annoncer ma décision à ma famille.

« Et bien en fait papa, je n'en suis pas si loin que ça. » Lâchai-je avec détachement, toute mon attention semblant être fixée sur Corin alors que j'attendais les réactions des autres.

« QUOI ? » Hurla mon père alors que ma mère questionnait simplement « Comment ça ? »

« Tu vas me donner le nom et le numéro de sécurité sociale de celui qui t'a fait ça ! »

« Papa calme-toi je t'en prie et arrête un peu de dire des stupidités. » Rétorquai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qu'il ne sembla pas spécialement apprécier.

« Ce ne sont pas des stupidités ! Ce type a profité de toi et il doit en subir les conséquences. » Grogna-t-il.

« Charlie … » Contra ma mère.

« Papa, tu sautes tout de suite aux conclusions sans même écouter ce que j'ai à dire. Personne n'a profité de moi, je ne suis pas enceinte. Du moins pas encore. Et quand bien même je le serai, j'ai vingt-sept ans et je fais ce que je veux de ma vie ! »

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un alors ? » Demanda ma mère en se tournant vers Alice pour en savoir plus, mais voyant que ma sœur était aussi surprise qu'elle, elle continua. « Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Tu comptes nous le présenter ? »

« Voilà des questions un peu plus réfléchies ! » M'exclamai-je à l'attention de mon père qui ronchonna dans son coin. « Mais non, je n'ai rencontré personne. »

« Je ne comprends plus rien. » S'exclama Jasper en s'affalant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

« Tu n'es pas le seul. » Ajouta Renée. « Alors Bella … explique-toi ! » Lança-t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie.

J'avais vraiment envie de rire en voyant leurs réactions à tous, mais j'avais peur qu'ils ne me prennent pas au sérieux lorsque je leur ferai part de ma décision. Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, loin de là, et je voulais leurs avis et leur soutient si possible.

« C'est très simple. » Commençai-je. « J'ai décidé de me faire inséminer. »

« QUOI ? » Hurla de nouveau mon père.

« Sérieusement ? » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix Alice et son époux.

« Oh Bella … » Se contenta de soupirer ma mère, et je ne savais pas si c'était un soupire d'émotion ou un de découragement.

« J'ai vingt-sept ans, je n'ai personne dans ma vie -et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché- et je refuse de continuer à vivre seule. Ça fait des années que je veux un enfant et que j'attends de rencontrer l'homme parfait, où du moins l'homme parfait pour moi, mais il ne semble pas exister alors je passe à l'étape suivante ! » Dis-je avec nonchalance en haussant les épaules.

« Et alors quoi ? Tu vas faire appel à un donneur et … » Questionna mon beau-frère.

« Et me faire inséminer, oui. »

« Tu serais prête à élever un enfant toute seule ? C'est beaucoup de travail et d'énergie, d'attention, de … Bella c'est un bouleversement dans une vie. » Dit ma mère.

« Je sais tout ça et je l'ai déjà envisagé. Je suis prête à assumer tout ça et à effectuer les changements nécessaires. »

« Tu devrais peut-être attendre encore un peu. Tu pourrais rencontrer l'homme de ta vie très bientôt. » Tenta Alice.

« J'ai vingt-sept ans Alice ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Ce n'est pas si vieux. » Contra-t-elle.

« Dit la femme qui est déjà mariée et a quatre enfants. » Rétorquai-je.

« Justement elle est mariée ! » Objecta Renée.

« Et si tu rencontre l'amour une fois que tu es enceinte ou après avoir eu le bébé ? » S'enquit Alice.

« Si c'est vraiment l'amour alors je pense qu'il sera prêt à m'accepter comme je suis et avec tout ce qui fait partie de ma vie. »

« Certains hommes sont effrayés par la paternité. » Commenta Jasper.

« Je le sais bien. Mais moi je veux quelqu'un qui partage les mêmes rêves d'avenir que moi, et mon rêve est de devenir mère. C'est tout simple. S'il ne veut pas d'enfant je ne pourrais pas être entièrement heureuse. »

« Peut-être mais … » Commença Alice.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on discute de ça. » La coupa mon père. « Cette idée est stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'est pas à ton goût qu'elle est forcément stupide. » Contrai-je énervée. « C'est de ma vie dont on est en train de parler. Je vous fais part de la décision que j'ai prise. Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez et si j'ai votre soutient. Je ne te demande pas la permission. Je suis majeure et vaccinée, j'ai mon indépendance financière et une maison à moi, tu n'as plus ton mon mot à dire sur les choix que je fais. »

« Et bien puisque ta décision est prise … » Dit-il avant de se lever et de s'éloigner vers les escaliers.

Je soupirai, déçue de sa réaction et de son manque de soutient, avant de me tourner vers les trois autres.

« Ta décision est vraiment prise ? » Demanda ma mère.

« Maman, il y a deux ans on a parlé de ça toutes les deux. Tu m'as dis de faire des efforts et d'essayer de fonder une famille à la manière traditionnelle, j'ai essayé et ça n'a rien donné alors je tente autre chose. »

« Avoir un enfant avec un homme que tu n'as jamais vu et que tu ne verras jamais. » Insista-t-elle.

« Si c'est ce que je dois faire pour être mère, alors oui. » Répondis-je.

« Bien … » Soupira-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

« Maman … »

« Je comprends Bella ! Enfin pas complètement, mais je vois que c'est important pour toi alors je ferai un effort. Laisse-moi juste du temps pour me faire à l'idée. » Me rassura-t-elle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » Questionnai-je.

« De réaliser ton rêve et d'être heureuse ? Quel genre de parent ferait ça ? »

« Papa. » Marmonnai-je.

« Oh non chérie … ton père ne t'en veut pas. Tu sais qu'il est juste vieux jeu, il a du mal à comprendre mais il s'y fera lui aussi. » Dit-elle en me serrant contre elle. « Je vais essayer d'aller lui parler. » M'assura-t-elle avant de monter à son tour.

« Vous trouvez ça stupide vous aussi ? » Lançai-je aux deux autres une fois que ma mère eut disparu aux coins des marches. « Vous pensez que je devrai laisser faire le temps et la nature plutôt que d'aller demander l'aide d'un médecin et de spermatozoïdes congelés. »

« Ça me surprend plus qu'autre chose. » Répondit d'abord Alice. « Je ne savais pas que tu pensais tant que ça à avoir un enfant. Mais tu m'as toujours soutenue lorsque je voulais quelque chose, alors il est temps pour moi de te rendre la pareille. Je ferai tout pour que tu sois heureuse Bella. » Dit-elle en souriant, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Quant à moi. » Continua Jasper pour éviter que le niveau d'émotion monte encore. « Je pense que tu feras une super maman, il n'y a qu'à te voir avec les enfants … » Dit-il en indiquant d'un geste du menton Corin assis sur mes genoux.

« Merci. » Soufflai-je, plus que rassurée d'avoir le soutient de ceux qui faisaient partie de ma vie quotidienne.

J'étais proche de mes parents, certes, mais je ne les voyais qu'occasionnellement étant donné qu'ils habitaient à plus de 3400 kilomètres de Chicago. Par contre, je travaillais avec Alice et je passais énormément de temps avec elle et sa famille. Si nos rapports avaient été tendus à cause de cette décision que j'avais prise, je l'aurai très mal supporté.

* * *

**Et voilà, Bella a pris sa décision. Juste par curiosité, vous seriez dans sa situation, vous choisiriez l'insémination ? Même si vos proches ne sont pas "d'accords" ?**

**Je viens de passer une journée de merde (disons les choses comme elles sont) alors un petit mot ferait bien plus que plaisir !  
**


	3. Premiers pas

Bonjour bonjour ! Vendredi, l'odeur du week-end et un nouveau chapitre ! Que du bonheur non ? En tous cas je l'espère.

J'ai beaucoup aimé lire vos différents avis dans vos reviews au sujet de la décision prise par Bella. Et j'espère n'avoir offensé personne avec mes réponses, si c'est le cas, je vous présente mes excuses et je suis d'accord pour en parler avec vous !

Je tiens à remercier **Lyllou**, **Marmotton**, **flora**, **fan de twa**, **titine**, **beverly**, **Onja**,** gaga**, et **flo1359 **pour leurs reviews.

Est-il nécessaire que je reparle de **_mon blog_** dont le lien peut-être trouvé sur ma page de profil ? On va dire que non.

* * *

Il y a une question qui est revenue souvent alors je vais donner une réponse générale, comme ça, ça sera fait lol. Plusieurs d'entre vous ont mentionné le film "**Le Plan B**" et me demandaient si ma fiction avait un lien avec. La réponse est non. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction avant la fin de _**Bienvenue à Phoenix High School**_ (ça remonte à fin 2009) et à ce moment là je n'avais pas entendu parlé de ce film. Je l'ai vu à sa sortie et je peux vous assurer que ça ne sera pas la même histoire. La seule chose en commun, c'est l'insémination. Et le fait qu'il y aura un beau gosse dans les parages *héhé*. Ceci étant dit, si vous avez d'autres questions à ce sujet n'hésitez pas ! j'essayerai d'y répondre.

* * *

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 3 -**

**- Premiers pas -**

**Lundi 15 septembre 2008**

Comme tous les matins, j'arrivai à la boutique au cinquième étage du **900 Shops Mall **une heure avant l'ouverture et une bonne demi-heure avant les autres employées.

J'aurais pu aisément m'installer autre part qu'au magasin pour travailler, d'ailleurs l'atelier n'était pas dans la tour à cause des prix de location exorbitants, mais j'aimais l'idée d'être là. C'était à cet endroit que tout se passait, en ce qui me concernait en tous cas.

Les choses chez **Head over Heels** se déroulaient différemment que pour la plupart des autres enseignes de création de vêtements. Alice travaillait depuis chez elle la majorité du temps. Elle avait son atelier au dessus du garage où elle s'installait pour dessiner les nouveaux modèles qui lui sortaient de l'esprit. De cette manière, elle pouvait travailler quand l'inspiration lui prenait, tout en gardant un œil sur ses trois derniers enfants, Kate allant maintenant à l'école.

Il y avait ensuite un atelier plus grand en ville où la fabrication avait lieu. La taille de l'entreprise ne justifiait pas une fabrication de masse à prix bas dans un pays d'Asie. Alice avait embauché des couturières à Chicago et à San Francisco, gardant aussi celles avec qui elle avait commencé à travailler. La production était industrialisée mais chaque pièce était vérifiée, et reprise si nécessaire, avant d'être mise en vente.

Il y avait ensuite un comptable et un publiciste. Ce dernier avait sa propre équipe de création totalement indépendante de l'entreprise de ma sœur, et possédait des contrats avec d'autres marques. Nous le contactions uniquement lorsqu'une nouvelle collection était prévue ou qu'un grand évènement s'annonçait. Le comptable faisait ce qui était attendu de lui puis en référait à Alice à chaque fin de semaine, c'était ce qu'elle avait exigé de lui histoire d'éviter les mauvaises surprises du genre détournement d'argent.

Pour terminer, il y avait bien sur les vendeuses, et moi. Je travaillais en étroite collaboration avec tout ce petit monde. J'écoutais les avis des clientes, les remarques des employés, je supervisais la publicité afin qu'elle reflète bien l'image que nous voulions donner et que les clientes attendaient, et pour finir, je décidais avec Alice des prix de vente.

C'était sans doute la tâche la plus contraignante. A la libération de chaque nouvelle collection il fallait recommencer. Prendre en compte les matériaux utilisés, le coût de fabrication, les salaires des employés, et bien sûr un petit profit pour Alice.

De manière générale, c'était l'avis des clients et les conditions de vente qui étaient le plus important pour moi. Je ne me rendais au Quartier Général qu'au moment où une nouvelle collection voyait le jour, où occasionnellement lorsqu'on avait besoin de moi. Voilà pourquoi j'avais installé mon bureau dans une arrière salle de la boutique.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi, ne touchai pas aux stores et traversai tout droit jusqu'à mon bureau, mon chemin seulement éclairé par la petite veilleuse au dessus la porte. Je n'allumais pas la lumière, jamais, pour cela il me fallait faire un détour par le comptoir et c'était trop risqué. Le parcours était semé d'embuches, plus connues sous le nom de présentoirs, alors que pour aller à mon bureau c'était une simple ligne droite dépourvue de tout obstacle.

Une fois dans la petite pièce, j'allumai la lampe de bureau et contournai celui-ci pour tirer les stores. La vue sur North Michigan Avenue qui m'avait d'abord émerveillée ne me faisait à présent ni chaud ni froid, mais la lumière apportée était suffisante et bien moins agressive que celle des néons.

Attendant l'arrivée de mes collègues, je commençai ma routine ; je démarrai mon ordinateur et jetai un œil sur les notes que m'avait laissées Jessica au sujet de l'ouverture de samedi. Je ne venais généralement pas travailler le week-end mais le magasin était tout de même ouvert.

A neuf heures trente tapantes, avec la ponctualité qui les caractérisait -qualité exigée par Alice- Angela et Jessica arrivèrent, la première chargée de trois gobelet de chez Starbucks, et la seconde débordante d'énergie, parlant déjà avec animation.

« Salut chef ! » Me salua-t-elle gaiement en accrochant sa veste dans la remise des employés adjacente à mon bureau.

« Jessica. » Répondis-je en souriant. « Tu m'as l'air bien en forme pour un lundi matin. J'en déduis que ton week-end c'est bien passé. Tu as finalement trouvé une excuse pour ne pas aller à ta soirée ? » La taquinai-je.

« Mieux que ça ! » S'écria-t-elle, ouvrant grand les yeux, signe qu'elle avait déjà forcé sur la caféine et qu'on ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. « Samedi, pendant ma pause déjeuner, j'ai finalement trouvé LA robe qui allait toutes les laisser sur le cul alors je me suis dis _'Jess, avec une tenue comme ça, peu importe qu'il n'y ait pas de mec à ton bras. En fait il aurait même terni le décor, alors fonce et mets leur en plein les yeux !'_. » Déballa-telle sans reprendre son souffle. « Tu sais à quel point je n'avais pas envie d'aller à cette réunion d'anciens élèves du lycée. Franchement revoir toutes ces greluches qui sont persuadées d'avoir mieux réussi que les autres … très peu pour moi. En plus de ça, je n'avais pas de cavalier et j'étais sûre qu'elles parleraient toutes dans mon dos à cause de ça, mais figures-toi que j'étais loin d'être la seule célibataire ! Et qu'en plus de ça, trois de celles qui étaient si parfaitement mariées ont subis un divorce horrible ! Finalement ma situation n'était pas aussi désespérée que ce que j'imaginais. » Continua-t-elle avant de reprendre, sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, bien que je n'ai rien de spécial à dire. « Ensuite, outre mon statut relationnel, je m'attendais à ce qu'elles se foutent toutes de moi parce que, tu sais, la plupart sont avocates ou toubib ou secrétaire dans une grande firme multinationale ou, les meilleures de toutes à les entendre, mères au foyer, alors moi simple vendeuse … je ne leur arrive même pas à la cheville. Mais non ! Quand cette saleté de garce de Becky Jenkins, enfin Becky Porter maintenant … » Se corrigea-t-elle dans une imitation hautaine de son ancienne camarade de classe. « … a commencé à parler de mon boulot, je leur ai dit pour quelle marque je travaillais et là je suis devenue LA reine du bal ! Je te passe le gros de la conversation mais, en résumé, celles qui sont restées sur Chicago ont promis de passer à la boutique, et j'ai fais une distribution de cartes de références du site internet aux autres. » Conclu-t-elle en souriant. « Tu me remercieras plus tard chef. » Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en s'éloignant vers le comptoir pour récupérer son café.

En souriant, habituée par le comportement de Jessica mais toujours surprise par la rapidité avec laquelle elle pouvait partager autant informations, je me tournai vers Angela, la seconde vendeuse beaucoup plus calme et discrète.

« Et toi, ton week-end a été aussi … passionnant ? » L'interrogeai-je.

« Beaucoup moins ! » Rit-elle. « Tu sais ce que c'est, après quelques années de mariage la flamme s'éteint et la femme n'est plus là que pour s'occuper du diner et de la lessive. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue ! » La fustigeai-je. « Ben était sans doutes le petit-ami le plus attentionné que j'ai jamais vu et votre mariage ne la rendu que plus parfait ! »

« Oh ça va, je plaisantais. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il travaille beaucoup depuis ces dernières semaines, et ça sera ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait sa promotion ou qu'il abandonne tout espoir, alors autant que je me fasse à l'idée que c'est fini les sorties du week-end et les soirées romantiques. Du moins pour un temps. » Continua-t-elle avec bien plus de sérieux. « Mon rôle c'est de le soutenir et de l'aimer. Même s'il me tape sur le système à laisser trainer son linge sale partout derrière lui. »

Angela était la première des vendeuses que nous avions embauchée à Chicago. Elle travaillait avec nous depuis le début du magasin, et j'avais liée une amitié avec elle et son conjoint, Ben. Après trois ans de relation stable, tous les deux s'étaient mariés et vivaient encore plus heureux depuis près de deux ans. Un couple parfait de plus dans mon entourage …

« Et toi ? Ton anni … ton déjeuner avec tes parents ? » Se reprit-elle, sachant que je n'aimais pas spécialement mes anniversaires.

« La routine. » Soupirai-je en y repensant. « Garder Renée loin de la cuisine, s'occuper des enfants, souffler les bougies et me disputer avec mon père. » Ajoutai-je avec nonchalance, mais pas suffisamment de nonchalance pour berner Angela.

« Oh Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je croyais que papa Swan était raide dingue de ses filles. »

« Pas quand la dite fille, celle qui vie désespérément seule, lui annonce qu'elle a décidé de se faire inséminer. » Marmonnai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si je voulais entendre la réaction d'Angela.

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama-t-elle sans que je puisse savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. « Waouw … sacré déclaration en effet. Et vous vous êtes disputés pour ça ? » S'enquit-elle sans m'éclairer davantage.

« Disputer est un bien grand mot. Il a ronchonné dans son coin avant d'aller bouder dans sa chambre. Je ne l'ai pas entendu depuis. Ma mère pense qu'il lui faudra juste du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée. »

« Ça peut se comprendre. C'est une pratique assez étrangère pour la génération de nos parents. Mais je pense qu'il t'aime suffisamment pour ne pas te renier. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« J'espère. » Marmonnai-je.

« Et qu'en pensent les autres ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Ma mère a été surprise mais elle comprend que c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Alice et Jasper me soutiennent et ont l'air enthousiaste. Mais dis-moi un peu ce que tu en penses toi. Est-ce que c'est une idée stupide que je devrais étouffer tout de suite ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, tu ne peux laisser personne d'autre décider de ta vie à ta place. Est-ce que tu as déjà pris rendez-vous quelque part ? »

« Et bien, en fait, l'idée ne m'est venue que lorsque j'ai soufflé mes bougies et la réaction de mes parents m'a un peu refroidie. J'ai fais quelques recherches sur le processus hier, mais je n'ai contacté aucun médecin si c'est ce que tu veux dire. »

« Bien sûr … et c'est une décision qu'on ne prend pas à la légère. » Acquiesça-t-elle doucement. « Tu sais, la sœur de Ben et son mari ont eu des problèmes pour concevoir leur petite fille. Ils ont essayé pendant près de deux ans avant d'aller voir un médecin et je n'ai entendu que des louanges de la part de Mary au sujet de la clinique qu'ils ont choisi. Je peux lui demander les coordonnées si tu veux. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Avoir l'avis de quelqu'un serait rassurant. » Avouai-je.

« Alors considère que c'est fait, je dois déjeuner avec elle alors tu auras ça dans l'après-midi si tout va bien. » Sourit-elle avant de se mettre au boulot.

Et j'en fis autant en essayant de ne plus penser à tout ça … du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Angela revienne de sa pause et tape à la porte de mon bureau.

« Voici la carte de la clinique privée où ils sont allés. C'est dans Chatham. Et il faut que tu demandes le docteur Cavendish. D'après Mary, le docteur Jameson a des airs de vieux pervers qui ne vous mettent pas du tout à l'aise, et comme je suppose que tu voudrais éviter d'être mal à l'aise … »

« J'aimerai autant, oui. » Acquiesçai-je. « Clinique de Chatham, pas de Dr Jameson. » Répétai-je. « Merci beaucoup Angela. »

« A ton service patron. Oh ! Mary a inscrit son adresse mail au dos si jamais tu as des questions ou simplement envie de parler … » Indiqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. « Je retourne bosser. » S'excusa-t-elle et je me retrouvai de nouveau toute seule, la carte de visite dans ma main pesant une tonne.

Je lu et relu chaque ligne imprimée jusqu'à connaitre par cœur le numéro de téléphone, de fax et l'adresse postale. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, trop tétanisée pour tendre le bras, que ce soit pour poser le bout de papier cartonné ou attraper le téléphone.

C'était ce que je voulais. Plus que tout ! Mais c'était un tel bouleversement dans ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas demander un rendez-vous là-bas comme s'il s'agissait d'une épilation.

« Décide-toi Isabella ! » Me grondai-je. « Tu veux cet enfant ? Alors fais quelque chose pour que ça arrive, parce que le Saint-Esprit a prit sa retraite il y a plus de deux milles ans, si c'est lui que tu attends. »

Sans plus réfléchir, je sautai sur mon téléphone et composai le numéro. Deux sonneries plus tard, une voix amicale m'accueillit.

« Clinique Obstétrique-Gynécologique de Chatham, bonjour. »

« Hum … bonjour. » Bégayai-je, ne m'attendant pas à ce que quelqu'un décroche.

_Pourtant c'est généralement ce qu'il se passe quand tu passes un coup de fil …_

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda la voix.

« Je … je voudrais un bébé. » Lâchai-je comme une idiote. « Enfin … » Me repris-je en l'entendant rire doucement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Me rassura-t-elle. « Désirez vous prendre une rendez-vous avec un de nos spécialistes ? Juste pour en discuter. » Précisa-t-elle, ayant totalement compris ma situation et mon état d'esprit. Cette femme était très forte.

« Oui. Oui c'est ce que je veux faire. » Dis-je avec appoint. « Je voudrais un rendez-vous avec le docteur Cavendish. » Continuai-je.

« Ah je suis navrée madame. Le docteur Cavendish a déménagé, il ne pratique plus ici depuis presque trois mois. »

« Oh. » Répondis-je bêtement.

« Je peux vous proposer un rendez-vous avec le docteur Jameson ou avec le doct … »

« Non ! Pas le docteur Jameson ! » M'exclamai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre. Elle allait me prendre pour une folle.

« Alors le docteur Masen ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Le docteur Masen ? » Répétai-je, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Mary et Angela n'avaient pas parlé du docteur Masen.

« C'est le remplaçant du docteur Cavendish. Il l'a chaudement recommandé. » Précisa-t-elle, me comprenant décidément très bien. « Ce n'est que pour discuter, ça ne vous engage à rien. Si le docteur Masen ne vous convient pas vous pourrez toujours consulter un autre médecin. » Ajouta-t-elle après un long silence.

« Oui … » Acquiesçai-je doucement. « Oui, vous avez raison. Je vais prendre une rendez-vous avec le docteur Masen. »

« Quel jour vous conviendrait le mieux ? » Lança-t-elle de sa voix souriante.

« N'importe quel jour, vraiment. Je peux me libérer facilement mais je préfèrerais que ce soit en début ou fin de journée. »

« Très bien. Que diriez-vous de vendredi, dix-sept heures ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je savais que c'était un bon moment, du moins aussi bon que n'importe quel autre, mais accepter le rendez-vous signifiait atteindre une nouvelle étape. Mais c'était ce que je voulais.

« Vendredi, dix-sept heures. C'est parfait. » Répondis-je.

« Alors c'est noté. Je vais vous demander votre nom et un numéro auquel vous joindre. »

« Isabella Swan. » Lui dis-je avant de lui donner mes coordonnées.

« Et bien à vendredi Madame Swan. » Me dit-elle finalement.

« Oui, à vendredi. Et merci beaucoup. »

« Je vous en prie. » Répondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Comme un automate, je reposai le combiné et ouvrit une nouvelle page web pour localiser l'emplacement de la clinique.

* * *

**A votre avis, le docteur Masen lui conviendra-t-il ou faudra-t-il que Bella aille voir ailleurs ? J'attends vos réponses et vos impressions sur Jessica et Angela !**

**Oh, et je tiens à préciser, au cas où quelqu'un l'aurait mal pris, que je ne critique absolument pas les mères au foyer. Ma maman en est une et je sais que ça peut s'avérer être un sacré boulot !  
**


	4. Appréhension

Je suis contente que ça vous plaise autant, vraiment ça me touche ! J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas, même s'il ne contient pas vraiment ce que vous attendiez je le crains.

Merci à flora, bmw, erika et Onja pour leurs reviews !

Plusieurs me l'ont demandé donc je le dis ici : je compte mettre un chapitre en ligne par semaine, le vendredi. Pour le moment j'arrive à maintenir ce rythme donc tout va bien, mais si ça venait à changer, je vous tiendrez au courant !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 4 -**

**- Appréhension -**

**Vendredi 19 septembre 2008**

Une fois le rendez-vous pris et la clinique localisée, je me mis à stresser avec une telle intensité que je pris mon parti de ne plus y penser de peur de recontacter l'aimable secrétaire et de lui faire rayer mon nom du planning. Je me contentai de noter l'heure sur mon agenda et de continuer ma routine d'ici là.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir plutôt bien réussi mais fus détrompée lorsque le jour fatidique arriva.

Ce matin là, j'ouvris les yeux avant même que mon réveil ne sonne, mais je ne quittai le réconfort de mon lit que lorsque la machine se mit en marche. Je me préparai sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Ma vie était tellement rébarbative que j'aurais pu passer une journée entière les yeux fermés.

Ou du moins, n'importe quelle journée sauf aujourd'hui. Bien qu'habituels, mes gestes étaient secs, tendus, et même un peu tremblants. Mes jambes me portèrent d'elles-mêmes jusqu'à la gare de trains, puis à travers les méandres du métro de Chicago. Je ne réagis pour la première fois que lorsque la voix de Chelsea, une autre vendeuse, me salua. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais arrivée au magasin et que je me tenais immobile derrière la caisse enregistreuse.

Étourdie, je me précipitai dans mon bureau avec un vague « bonjour » pour ma collègue, et fermai la porte derrière moi avant de vérifier que j'étais correctement habillée. Mon manque d'attention aurait pu me conduire à mettre mon pull à l'envers. C'était déjà arrivé, mais cette fois-ci l'humiliation me fut évitée.

Regroupant mes esprits, je m'installai à mon bureau et me mis au travail.

Un peu avant dix heures, une fois que tout fut en place mais avant l'ouverture de la boutique, on frappa à ma porte.

« Entrez. » Marmonnai-je, essayant de rester concentrée le plus possible sur les graphiques de pourcentages de ventes.

« Tout va comme tu veux patron ? » Demanda la voix d'Angela et je relevai le visage vers elle.

La tête passée dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, on aurait dit qu'elle n'osait pas entrer, elle qui était pourtant habituellement si à l'aise avec moi. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en signe d'inquiétude ou de curiosité. Elle semblait bien trop intéressée par ma réponse à une question aussi banale.

« Oui. » Répondis-je sans hésitation. « Pourquoi ? Quelque chose devrait aller de travers ? » M'enquis-je.

« Non. Simple question. » Dit-elle avant de s'en aller.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu fermer la porte, elle l'a rouvrit et pencha sa tête à nouveau pour m'observer.

« Certaine ? » Insista-t-elle et je haussai les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « Chelsea t'a trouvée un peu bizarre. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas bizarre. » Lâchai-je sur la défensive.

« Très bien. » Concéda Angela avant de se retirer à nouveau.

« Angela ! » L'interpellai-je et elle revint une troisième fois. « Il faudra que tu fasses la fermeture ce soir, je devrai partir tôt. » Dis-je sans plus d'explications, mon regard fixé sur une feuille de calculs sur mon bureau.

« Bien. » Acquiesça-t-elle après un cours silence.

Il était rare que le planning change à cause de moi. Et encore plus rare qu'il change au dernier moment. Mais plus que tout, je n'avais _jamais _modifié le planning sans donner une explication quelconque.

Pendant quelques secondes, je sentis le regard d'Angela sur moi, puis elle quitta la pièce sans rien dire, refermant la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule pour la matinée.

M~B

A treize heures, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre ma pause déjeuner, Alice déboula dans mon bureau après avoir sommairement frappé à la porte.

« Bonjour, bonjour sœur jumelle préférée ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber avec grâce sur le fauteuil qui me faisait face.

« Bonjour, bonjour ma seule et unique sœur jumelle. » Répondis-je avec sarcasme.

« Ah, ah. » Lâcha-t-elle d'un rire sans humour. « Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Si j'avais plusieurs jumelles tu serais ma favorite. Je le sais ! »

« Si tu avais plusieurs jumelles alors nous serions des triplets. Au minimum. » Contrai-je. « Enfin, suffisamment parlé de génétique. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? J'allais déjeuner. »

« Tu es une fille intelligente, je sais que tu peux parler en mangeant. » Me taquina-t-elle alors que je rassemblais mes affaires.

« Je suis aussi une fille bien élevée et j'évite de parler la bouche pleine. » Dis-je en contournant mon bureau.

« Tu dois être en forme si tu me sors ton humour le plus cassant. » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant à son tour. « Pourtant j'ai reçu le coup de fil d'une employée inquiète et bien intentionnée qui me disait que tu te conduisais de façon étrange aujourd'hui. » Continua Alice avec nonchalance.

Je me figeai, la main tendue vers la poignée de la porte, et tournai lentement le visage vers elle.

« De façon étrange ? » Questionnai-je avec un étonnement feint que ma sœur remarqua tout de suite.

« Tu ne serais pas capable de mentir pour sauver ta vie, je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes. » Soupira-t-elle. « Crache. »

« J'ai mon premier rendez-vous ce soir. » Lâchai-je d'une traite avant de quitter précipitamment mon bureau.

Je traversai la boutique d'un pas énergique, saluant rapidement mes collègues, Alice me collant aux basques.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Angela et Chelsea. « Occupez-vous de la boutique, Mademoiselle Swan ne reviendra pas après sa pause. » Dit-elle formellement.

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je en me tournant vers elle.

« Toi et moi allons prendre une longue pause déjeuner. Ordre du patron. » Conclu-t-elle en me poussant vers la sortie.

Maudite Angela. Juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas su tenir sa langue je me retrouvais avec Alice sur le dos pour le reste de l'après-midi ! J'eus à peine le temps de voir son regard empli d'excuses avant d'être aspirée par la masse de clients de la galerie commerciale. Je sentis le bras de ma sœur se lier au mien et nous diriger vers l'ascenseur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de rendez-vous ? Tu as rencontré un gars ? » S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« Non. Je parlais d'un rendez-vous médical. »

« Tu as un problème ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? » Gémit-elle, boudeuse limite capricieuse.

« Je n'ai pas de problème. » Contrai-je. « Ou plutôt si. Mon problème c'est que je ne suis pas fichue de me trouver un mari qui me fasse d'adorables enfants. Je parlais d'un rendez-vous dans une clinique spécialisée dans les grossesses artificielles. » Expliquai-je doucement, ne voulant pas ameuter tous les passants.

« Et tu ne m'as pas tenue au courant ? Bon sang Isabella je suis ta sœur, je suis là pour te soutenir dans ce genre de cas ! » S'énerva-t-elle.

Son ton aurait pu passer pour de l'agacement, mais je connaissais suffisamment ma sœur pour savoir que si elle m'appelait Isabella, c'est qu'elle était énervée.

« Je ne voulais pas t'embêter pour si peu. Ce n'est qu'une simple visite pour discuter. Histoire de voir si le docteur me convient et savoir comment fonctionne la procédure. » Marmonnai-je en sortant de l'ascenseur et en avançant vers la rue.

« Une simple visite qui te met dans tous tes états. » Souligna-t-elle. « A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ? »

« Dix-sept heures. » Grommelai-je.

« Très bien. On va rentrer à la maison, je vais te préparer un bon repas et ensuite on papotera histoire de te détendre en attendant l'heure. La présence des enfants te changera les idées. » Décida-t-elle avant de héler un taxi.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions enfin vaincu le trafic insupportable de Chicago et débarquâmes devant la maison des Whitlock sur Englewood. Je remarquai le mouvement du rideau et aperçu rapidement Bethany, la Baby-sitter de mes neveux et nièces.

Certes Alice travaillait à la maison, mais elle devait parfois se déplacer et elle ne pouvait pas avoir constamment un œil sur sa progéniture, et à leurs âges c'était obligatoire. Bethany avait donc était engagée. La jeune fille âgée de vingt-deux ans venait tout juste de terminer ses études dans l'éducation et se faisait la main en attendant de trouver un poste d'enseignante. Elle était très aimable et responsable -une bonne tête sur ses épaules- adorait les enfants et il n'existait aucun mot pour décrire son enjouement. Ce point de sa personnalité lui avait permis d'obtenir le job, Jasper était assuré qu'elle pourrait suivre et surtout supporter Alice. Depuis trois mois, rien n'avait donné tord à mon beau-frère.

« Bonjour Bethany. » La saluai-je en souriant lorsque je passai la porte.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Sourit-elle en réponse.

« Oh Bethany, combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de l'appeler Bella ? Elle va encore râler en disant que ça la vieillit. » Marmonna Alice en nous débarrassant de nos vestes pour les ranger dans le placard de l'entrée. « Même si j'ai du mal à voir comment appeler une femme _mademoiselle _peut la faire vieillir. »

« La ferme Alice. » Grognai-je. « Et appelle moi Bella. » Lançai-je à Bethany.

« Les enfants dorment ? » Questionna ma sœur.

« Je les ai mis à la sieste il y a une dizaine de minutes. » Répondit la baby-sitter.

« Alors je pense que tu peux prendre ton après-midi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de travailler et je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'aller au cinéma depuis quelques semaines. »

« J'ai tellement de retard sur les nouveautés qu'il faudrait que j'y reste trois jours pour me remettre à niveau. » Plaisanta la jeune fille. « Alors je reviens lundi matin ? » Demanda-t-elle. « A moins que vous ayez besoin de moi ce week-end ? Mr Whitlock sera absent non ? »

« Oh oui c'est juste ! » S'exclama ma jumelle en se tournant vers moi. « Tu veux venir passer le week-end ici ou tu préfères la paix ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je ne refuse jamais un peu de temps avec ma sœur adorée et sa progéniture. » Souris-je.

« Alors c'est réglé. Tu vas pouvoir t'enfermer dans un cinéma tout le week-end si ça te chante ! » Lança-t-elle à Bethany.

« Ô joie ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en tapant doucement dans ses mains. « A lundi madame Whitlock. A la prochaine fois Bella ! » Nous salua-t-elle avant de récupérer ses affaires et de quitter la maison.

« Alors, raconte moi tout. » Lança Alice quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que nous fumes installées à la table de la cuisine, une assiette bien remplie devant moi.

« Et bien j'ai parlé de mon projet à Angela et elle m'a donné les coordonnées du médecin de sa belle-sœur. Après ça j'ai simplement pris rendez-vous. »

« Rendez-vous qui a lieu ce soir. » Dit-elle pour elle-même et j'acquiesçai malgré tout. « Alors. Comment est-ce que ça va se passer ? »

« Aucune idée. Enfin si, j'ai fais quelques recherches sur internet mais je ne connais pas encore le déroulement exact des choses. » Répondis-je entre deux bouchées. « La secrétaire, qui m'a l'air très aimable soit dit en passant, m'a dit qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une prise de contact avec le médecin. Que je puisse voir s'il me convient ou si je préfère passer à un autre. »

« Il ? » Souligna ma sœur.

« Oui _il_. » Répondis-je. « Tu refuses peut-être qu'un autre homme que Jasper regarde entre tes jambes, mais à situation désespérée, mesures désespérées. »

« Tout de suite les grands mots ! Tu pourrais aussi attendre un peu plus et … »

« Ne revenons pas là-dessus Alice. J'ai pris ma décision, point final. » La coupai-je.

« Ca va, ça va ! » Soupira-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Je n'essaye pas de t'en dissuader, juste te rappeler que tu as d'autres options. »

« J'ai déjà envisagées ces autres options et elles n'ont pas fonctionné pour moi. » Marmonnai-je.

« Alors fonce ! » Dit-elle avec sincérité. « Tu dors ici ce soir ou tu préfères arriver demain matin ? » Demanda-t-elle, changeant de sujet.

Alice allait tenir sa parole et me soutenir dans cette nouvelle aventure. Et la première étape consistait à me garder calme jusqu'à l'heure de mon premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Masen.

* * *

_**Et bien non pas de premier rendez-vous pour ce chapitre, ce sera la semaine prochaine. Je tiens vraiment à ne pas le louper, et comme j'ai été malade, mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti ...**_

_**On va dire que c'est une petite transition avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.**_


	5. Prise de contact

Absolument désolée pour ce retard. J'avais un oral jeudi soir et, en m'y préparant, j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ...

Merci à **Onja** et **flora** pour leurs reviews ! N'oubliez pas le **BLOG** ...

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 5 -**

**- Prise de contact -**

**Vendredi 19 septembre 2008**

Je répétais en boucle dans ma tête le trajet que j'avais mémorisé, l'exécutant au fur et à mesure. A gauche à la sortie de la station puis la seconde rue à droite, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que mes pieds m'aient menée devant les portes de la clinique. Les mains tremblantes, je poussai la grande porte qui me sembla peser des tonnes, puis me dirigeai vers le comptoir d'accueil.

Au bureau, la tête tournée vers un écran d'ordinateur, se tenait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, cheveux rouges flamboyants et lunettes à bordures épaisses d'un rose criard. Je me demandai immédiatement dans quel monde j'étais tombée.

« Bonjour. Puis-je vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non feint lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ma présence.

« Isabella Swan. J'ai rendez-vous à dix-sept heures avec le docteur Masen. » Lui indiquai-je.

« Vous êtes en avance. C'est bien, vous aurez le temps de remplir le formulaire. » Dit-elle après avoir consulté son registre de rendez-vous.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé. » Répondis-je inutilement.

« Très bien ! Vous avez une vingtaine de minutes pour remplir ça, ce sont seulement des informations générales, on vous donnera un second formulaire plus complet si jamais vous choisissez notre clinique. Installez-vous dans la salle d'attente et le docteur Masen viendra vous chercher quand ça sera votre heure. » Conclu-t-elle en souriant, me tendant la paperasserie nécessaire.

Je la remerciai et allai m'installer dans la salle d'attente, comme elle me l'avait indiqué. Le bâtiment, de l'extérieur, ne choquait pas par son modernisme, mais l'intérieur avait un aspect plus class et confortable. Le décor n'était pas entièrement blanc comme c'est souvent le cas dans les instituts médicaux. Les couleurs étaient chaleureuses, et l'ameublement familier. Ici pas de chaises en plastique dans lesquelles on n'arrive pas à être bien assis, mais des canapés douillets dont on ne veut pas se sortir.

Un coussin dans mon dos, les jambes repliées sous moi-même, je m'attelai à la tâche et complétai les cases blanches. Les habituels nom, prénom et âge puis un large espace pour expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles j'envisageais l'insémination artificielle. C'était, apparemment, tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Ça n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà trop. Que devais-je mettre ?

_Je veux un enfant mais n'ai pas réussi à convaincre un homme de m'en faire un. _

_Ma sœur a déjà quatre marmots, il est tant pour moi de rétablir l'équilibre !_

_Faut pas se leurrer. Je ne vais pas en rajeunissant alors autant profiter des mes ovaires tant qu'ils fonctionnent !_

N'arrivant pas à choisir parmi ces trois réponses, je me retrouvai avec une fiche partiellement remplie lorsque le docteur arriva dans la pièce. Par réflexe, je relevai la tête lorsque des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et me retrouvai à fixer bêtement l'encadrement de la porte.

Je m'étais attendue à trouver un vieux docteur ! Mary avait qualifié Jameson de _vieux pervers_, et Cavendish venait de prendre sa retraite ! Mais c'était stupide de ma part de penser cela, après tout les médecins avait une jeunesse eux aussi.

Enfin celui-ci me paraissait tout de même un peu trop jeune. Plus jeune que moi, même, me semblait-il.

« Vous êtes Isabella Swan ? » Demanda-t-il et je regardai autour de moi, sachant pourtant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la salle d'attente.

« Euh, oui c'est bien moi. » Bégayai-je.

« Alors suivez-moi, je suis le docteur Masen. » Lança-t-il avant de commencer son chemin dans le couloir.

Et après avoir rassemblé mes esprits et mes affaires, je le suivis jusque dans son bureau.

La pièce, cette fois-ci, était peinte entièrement en blanc et les larges fenêtres laissaient bien entrer la lumière du jour. Face à la porte trônait un imposant bureau en bois noir, sur le mur de gauche se tenait une demi bibliothèque quasiment vide, et à droite une simple porte actuellement fermé.

Je regardais autour de moi avec curiosité, avançant à pas lents vers les deux chaises faisant face au bureau.

« Ça change de la déco du hall n'est-ce pas ? » Lança le médecin avant de m'indiquer une chaise. « Installez-vous, je vous en prie. » Invita-t-il en faisant de même après s'être débarrassé de sa blouse.

« Disons que ça ressemble plus aux cabinets médicaux que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Très aseptisé. »

« J'avoue que c'est déprimant mais j'ai commencé ici il y a seulement deux semaines et l'aménagement n'a pas été ma priorité. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le voudrait. » Marmonnai-je.

« Commençons si vous le voulez bien. » S'exclama-t-il et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête. « Bien … alors êtes-vous une ancienne patiente du docteur Cavendish ? »

« Non pas du tout. C'est mon premier rendez-vous dans cette clinique. » Répondis-je, de nouveau gênée.

« Excellent ! Et que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Interrogea-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

J'en avais vraiment assez d'être ainsi hésitante dès qu'il s'agissait de parler insémination. C'était pourtant ce que je voulais, moi seule, sous la contrainte de personne ! Je m'étais même brouillé avec mon père pour ça. Mais parler de ma vie intime, ou plutôt de mon manque de vie intime, à un étranger restait embarrassant. Il fallait que je me reprenne. A partir de maintenant, si je voulais que les choses changent, il ne fallait pas que je le considère comme un étranger. Il fallait que je le vois comme mon allier le plus important. De plus, c'était un médecin, il était tenu au secret professionnel.

Je me raclai doucement la gorge et commençai.

« Et bien docteur, j'ai décidé d'avoir recours à l'insémination artificielle. » Dis-je avec aplomb.

« Bien. Et quel genre de procédé voulez-vous utiliser Madame Swan ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Mademoiselle. » Corrigeai-je. « Oh il n'y a aucun soucis. » M'empressai-je d'ajouter quand je vis qu'il aller s'excuser. « Je voulais juste préciser. Que vous ne vous attendiez pas à voir débarquer monsieur pour vous offrir sa maigre participation dans un flacon. »

« Donc je suppose qu'on s'oriente davantage vers un donneur. » Répliqua-t-il en essayant de cacher son amusement.

« Tout à fait ! »

« Comptez-vous vous adresser à la banque du sperme ou demander à quelqu'un en particulier ? »

« Banque du sperme. J'y ai réfléchis et je ne veux aucune attache. Si j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant maintenant, alors que je suis célibataire c'est parce que je me sens vieillir. Bien sûr je n'ai que vingt-sept ans et ça n'est pas très vieux. » Continuai-je quand je le vis jeter un coup d'œil à ma fiche de renseignements. « Mais ma situation … »

Je ne savais pas trop comment l'expliquer. Je n'avais pas non plus besoin de lui raconter toute ma vie, non ?

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier. » Me rassura-t-il.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne veux pas d'un demi-père pour ce bébé. Je préfère l'élever seule qu'avec un homme qui ne sera là qu'une fois tous les six mois. Ca évitera les situations gênantes et je ne veux rien devoir à personne. Du moins pas à quelqu'un que j'aurai l'occasion de revoir. Et ça ne sera peut-être que pour quelques années si je finis par trouver l'homme de ma vie. C'est beau de rêver, je sais, mais hey ! Je suis une fille je crois au prince charmant. » Plaisantai-je et il rigola avec moi.

« Donc banque du sperme. » Conclu-t-il en prenant des notes. « A votre connaissance, souffrez-vous de problèmes d'infertilité ? »

« Pas que je sache. Mes cycles ont toujours été réguliers. Mais comme je n'ai jamais essayé de tomber enceinte avant aujourd'hui … je n'en ai aucune certitude. »

« Bien. C'est une chose dont il faudra s'assurer. » Commenta-t-il. « Avez-vous des questions à me poser ? Mme Cope a noté ici que vous étiez hésitante et que cet entretient serait dans le but de vous éclairer. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. » Répondis-je de nouveau timide et hésitante. « Peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer comment les choses vont se passer. Ça m'aiderait à me faire une idée de ce que sera ma vie dans les prochains mois. »

« Très bien. » Sourit-il de manière rassurante. « Commençons par le début. Nous commencerons par un examen médical pour, comme je vous l'ai dis, nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucun problème au niveau de votre santé et de votre fertilité. »

« Et s'il y en a un ? » Demandai-je doucement.

« Nous pouvons essayer d'y remédier, dépendant de la nature du problème. S'il s'agit par exemple d'un soucis au niveau de l'ovulation, vous suivrez un traitement qui stimulera l'ovulation. C'est assez efficace mais ça peut provoquer une grossesse multiple. » Expliqua-t-il et j'acquiesçai, me disant que le facteur gémellité serait alors doublé. « Je dois vous dire tout de suite que si je considère qu'une insémination n'est pas envisageable, pour une raison ou pour une autre, je vous mettrai au courant. Et je refuserai de la pratiquer. »

« Rassurez-vous. Je veux un enfant, pouvoir le porter et le mettre au monde, mais si ce n'est pas possible et que ça met ma vie en danger plus que nécessaire … je me tournerai vers un autre moyen comme l'adoption par exemple. » Répondis-je. « Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, je ferai tout pour éviter que ma famille vous colle pas un procès. » Plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère trop sérieuse.

« Ensuite vous choisirez un donneur dans les archives de la banque du sperme. Quand tout ceci sera au point, nous attendrons votre prochaine ovulation pour effectuer l'opération. »

Je paniquai au mot opération, m'imaginant tout de suite une troupe de toubibs et d'infirmières, aiguilles et scalpels en main, prêts à faire couler le sang.

« Détendez-vous ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Par opération j'entends insémination. Rien de plus dérangeant qu'un simple examen gynécologique. »

« Ça se voit que vous n'en avez jamais subis un. » Dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

« Croyez-moi, je me doute que ça ne doit pas être agréable, mais il va falloir vous y faire pour les mois à venir. »

« Aux grands maux les grands remèdes comme on dit. »

Et puis ça aurait pu être pire ! Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas eu un homme entre mes jambes, et pour une remise en selle, celui-ci n'était pas trop mal physiquement. Il était même plutôt bien … Mais je ne devais pas commencer à fantasmer sur mon nouveau gynéco, ça pourrait causer des situations compromettantes. Gardons un point de vu strictement professionnel. C'était toujours mieux qu'un vieux pervers !

« A quel type d'insémination voulez-vous avoir recours ? » Demanda-t-il, me sortant de mes rêveries.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me proposer ? » M'enquis-je, légèrement charmeuse. Heureusement il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

_Reprends-toi Bella !_

« Et bien nous pouvons commencer par ce qui ressemble le plus à une fécondation naturelle, c'est-à-dire qu'on injecte les spermatozoïdes et on les laisse faire leur chemin dans les trompes. Si ça ne fonctionne pas on pourra toujours envisager de féconder directement l'ovule. » Répondit-il avec sérieux. « Vraiment, il n'y a aucune raison de vous en faire, les solutions ne manquent pas, mais je préfère utiliser la plus basique. Même en étant au 21ème siècle, on n'est pas à l'abri d'une malformation génétique, votre corps fera une première sélection. »

« Oui bien sûr. Je ne veux pas non plus trop forcer les choses. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Avez-vous d'autres questions ? » Demanda-t-il.

D'autres questions ? Et bien dans l'immédiat il avait expliquer les choses telles qu'elles se passeraient dans leur généralité. Je n'avais pas de calendrier précis, je n'avais pas de résultat, et je n'en aurai pas tant que je ne me serais pas décidée à commencer la procédure.

Est-ce que le docteur Masen me convenait ? Il était jeune, certes, et n'avait peut-être pas énormément d'expérience. Mais il me semblait aussi compréhensif et précis dans son travail. Je pouvais toujours essayer, et si la première tentative ne me satisfaisait pas, je trouverais un autre médecin.

« Oui j'ai une dernière question. » Répondis-je en le fixant dans les yeux. « Est-ce que je prends rendez-vous avec vous ou avec la secrétaire ? »

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Commença-t-il en souriant. « Vous et moi allons faire un magnifique bébé. »

M~B

« Il a dit quoi ? » Hurla ma sœur.

« Calme-toi Alice, il n'y avait rien d'indécent ! Il parlait seulement d'insémination. » Rigolai-je.

« Tu es sure qu'il ne t'a pas fait d'avances ? » Insista ma sœur.

« Aucune avance, c'était strictement professionnel. Un médecin et sa patiente, rien de plus. » Dis-je avec assurance.

Évidemment je ne lui avais pas dis qu'il avait moins de trente ans et un physique tout à fait acceptable. L'ayant su, elle aurait été capable de retrouver sa trace pour jouer les entremetteuses.

« Maman. » Appela la voix de ma nièce qui jouait un peu plus loin dans le salon. « C'est quoi une insimation ? »

« Oh Seigneur. » Marmonna Alice en se prenant la tête entre les mains et je rigolai. « Ça te fait rire ? » Grogna-t-elle. « Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer toi. De toutes façons c'est de ta faute ! » Conclu-t-elle avant de foncer dans la cuisine, me laissant seule face au regard fixe de Katelyn.

« Viens là princesse. Zaza va t'expliquer. » Souris-je en tapant mes genoux pour lui faire signe qu'elle s'y installe. « Tu sais comment on fait les bébés n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, papa m'a expliqué. » Répondit-elle sérieusement alors que je me retenais de sourire au souvenir de cette conversation entre Jasper et elle. « Le papa aime très fort la maman et il lui met une petite graine dans son ventre. La graine du papa se mélange avec la graine de la maman … » Continua-t-elle en entortillant ses mains entre elles. « Et puis ça grandi, grandi, grandi … » Ses mains suivant le mouvement. « Et ça devient un bébé ! » Fini-t-elle toute fière.

« Exactement ! Et bien tu vois, une insémination, c'est quand une maman n'a pas de papa très amoureux d'elle pour lui donner une graine. »

« La pauvre. » Commenta-t-elle toute chagrinée.

« Oui. » Acquiesçai-je. « Et alors la maman va voir un docteur qui s'occupe de lui donner la graine pour faire un bébé quand même. »

« Et toi tu vas faire ça ? Y a un docteur qui va te donner sa graine ? » S'enquit-elle, un peu étonnée.

« Euh … oui c'est ça. » Répondis-je, ne voulant pas rentrer dans les détails du donneur de sperme. Il ne manquerait plus que je me retrouve à expliquer ce qu'est le sperme à une gamine de quatre ans et demi. Aussi intelligente soit-elle.

« Et tu vas avoir un bébé ? » Demanda-t-elle encore, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

« Si ça marche, oui. Tu sais que ça ne marche pas toujours. » Répondis-je, ne sachant pas vraiment comment elle prendrait la nouvelle.

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi à la naissance de son dernier frère, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente abandonnée en apprenant que j'aurai, moi aussi, bientôt à m'occuper d'un nourrisson.

« J'espère que ça va marcher. Comme ça t'auras ton bébé rien qu'à toi et on le gardera toutes les deux. » Conclu-t-elle en souriant avant de repartir jouer, me laissant abasourdie, mais aussi soulagée.

* * *

_**J'espère que ce premier rendez-vous entre Bella et le docteur Masen vous aura plu ! J'attends vos commentaires par review !**_

_**Motivez-vous, je sais que vous êtes nombreux à lire et à ne rien dire. Ça me réchaufferait le cœur d'avoir un peu plus de soutient concret.**_


	6. Examen mémorable

J'ai bien cru ne pas pouvoir mettre se chapitre en ligne en temps et en heure ! J'avais pris de l'avance, commençant à écrire dès lundi matin au lieu d'aller dans cet ennuyeux cours d'espagnol, et pile aujourd'hui mon écran décide de rendre l'âme ! Je ne pouvais pas allumer mon ordinateur et accéder à mes fichiers. J'ai dû ressortir mon écran vieux de douze ans du placard. Mais le principal c'est que ça fonctionne !

Pour ceux que ça intéresse (et qui me l'ont gentillement demandé) mon oral de géographie (la matière que j'étudie à l'université) sur la réhabilitation des quartiers industriels ne s'est pas trop mal passé. je pense que j'aurai la moyenne et c'est ce qui importe ! Maintenant que c'est fait, je suis tranquille pour le semestre !

Maintenant que je vous ai bien raconté ma vie dont vous n'avez rien à faire, je vous remercie pour vos reviews du dernier chapitre ! J'ai vraiment été ravie de lire vos réactions ! Kate a semblé vous plaire et j'en suis ravie, car vous la verrai souvent dans l'avenir, à commencé par ce chapitre-ci !

Un grand merci à **flora**, **erika**, **flo1359** et **onja** pour leurs reviews ! Et comme toujours, je vous encourage à faire un tour sur **mon BLOG** [http(:)/ff-twilight-pichou1490(.)blogspot(.)com/]

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 6 -**

**- Examen mémorable -**

Pour remonter le moral des pessimistes, on dit parfois cette phrase :

_'Quand la situation te parait catastrophique, dis-toi que ça peut toujours être pire.'_

Et bien c'est vrai ! Et vous pouvez compter sur ma nièce pour vérifier cette affirmation ...

**Mardi 30 septembre 2008**

Dire que Kate était enthousiaste à l'idée que j'ai un bébé était un euphémisme. Elle était peut-être même plus impatiente que moi ! Chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, c'est-à-dire au moins tous les deux jours, elle me demandait si j'avais été chez le docteur. Et chaque fois elle repartait jouer, un peu déçue, quand je lui répondais par la négative.

Onze jours après mon premier rendez-vous, je devais retourner à la clinique pour mon examen médical, et je dois avouer que j'étais de nouveau un peu stressée.

Après avoir rencontré le docteur Masen, j'avais été rassurée. Il semblait sympathique et je m'étais convaincue que tout se passerait bien. Là-dessus s'étaient empilés les conseils d'Alice en matière d'habillement, de position sur la table d'auscultation et d'épilation.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! » M'avait-elle dit. « C'est un critère important pour que tu te sentes bien. Tu dois faire en sorte de dégager la zone, sans pour autant passer pour une allumeuse. Tu t'entretiens mais tu ne veux pas l'attirer. C'est déjà suffisamment étrange qu'un homme te tripote sans que ce soit sexuel … » Avait-elle fini en tremblant d'effroi.

Et j'avais tremblé aussi, soupirant de soulagement quand mes neveux et nièces débarquèrent en riant dans la pièce, m'assurant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Mine de rien j'avais tout de même écouté ma sœur, et en ce mardi après-midi, je me considérais de nouveau prête et décontractée. Jusqu'au coup de fil catastrophé d'Alice. Enfermée dans mon bureau à l'arrière de la boutique, j'essayais de me concentrer sur un rapport de comptabilité quand mon téléphone sonna.

« Oh Bella je t'en supplie, je t'en prie il faut que tu me sauves ! » Débita Alice sans même me laisser le temps de dire un mot.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandai-je simplement, étant habituée aux crises de ma sœur.

« Tu dois aller récupérer Kate à l'école à quinze heures. »

« Impossible ! » Répondis-je d'un ton sans réplique.

« Mais Bella … » Chouina-t-elle.

« Tu as une baby-sitter ! Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas à elle ? » La coupai-je.

« Bethany doit amener Corin à son rendez-vous chez le pédiatre. Je devais y aller pendant qu'elle garderait les jumeaux et Kate, mais Charlotte vient de tomber et elle s'est sans doute casser quelque chose. Beth me dit que son coude a gonflé et bleui à une vitesse ahurissante ! Je t'en supplie Bella ! Bethany va emmener les garçon au cabinet du docteur Klark et personne ne pourra aller chercher Kate à la sortie de l'école. » Supplia-t-elle.

« Et Jasper ? » Insistai-je.

« Il a une vidéo conférence avec une firme à Sydney. Ils ne peuvent pas reporter à cause du décalage horaire. » Expliqua Alice. « Il faut que tu y ailles et que tu la gardes jusqu'à mon retour ou celui de Bethany. Pitié Bella ! »

« Et moi je te rappelle que j'ai rendez-vous pour un examen gynécologique ! Tu veux traumatiser ta fille comme ça à un si jeune âge ? » Grognai-je entre mes dents.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de tout voir. » Contra-t-elle. « Je t'en supplie Bella … Si j'avais une autre solution, crois-moi, je ne te le demanderai pas. Je sais combien ces rendez-vous sont importants pour toi. » Termina-elle dans un quasi chuchotement.

La garce essayait de m'avoir à la tendresse, encore une fois. Et le pire c'est que ça marchait toujours !

« BIEN ! » Acceptai-je finalement, énervée d'être si faible. « Mais je te préviens tout de suite. Si elle voit quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas voir, c'est TOI qui répondra à ses questions ! »

« Bella tu es un ange ! Je vais téléphoner à son école pour les prévenir que tu la récupéreras. » Dit-elle avec enjouement.

« Mouai. » Marmonnai-je.

« Je te vois ce soir. » L'entendis-je me saluer avant que les cris de ma nièce ne résonnent et que la communication soit coupée.

Je reposai mon téléphone et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure. Tant pis pour mon rapport, il fallait que j'y aille si je ne voulais pas être en retard à la sortie de l'école.

M~B

Inépuisable, Katelyn me raconta avec enthousiasme sa journée de classe. Enthousiasme qui tripla quand elle apprit que, non seulement j'allais voir mon docteur, mais qu'en plus elle venait avec moi. Un peu à l'étroit dans les transports en commun bondés, je lui donnais les règles de conduite à suivre pour cette après-midi.

« Tu es bien sage et polie comme maman et papa te l'ont appris. Et même plus sage encore parce que si je te dis de faire quelque chose et que tu désobéis, ça ira très mal pour toi Katelyn Whitlock. » Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'un faux air menaçant.

« Compris chef ! » S'exclama-t-elle en faisant un salue militaire. « Je serai sage comme une image. Tu savais que la maitresse nous donne des images de collection quand on est bien sages en classe ou qu'on fait un très bon travail ? Moi j'en ai déjà eu trois ! » Dit-elle fièrement en me montrant le nombre avec ses doigts.

« Alors ça c'est du travail de championne dis-donc ! On va faire un deal toutes les deux. » Commençai-je, voyant là la chance de ma vie. « Si tu es vraiment très, très sage avec moi aujourd'hui et que je n'ai pas à te faire de remarque, je t'achèterai un album pour que tu puisses y ranger toutes tes images ! Ça marche ? » Demandai-je, étant persuadée que Kate ne refuserait pas un cadeau.

« Alors ça, ça serait trooooooop bien ! Marcy Johns serait jalouse, c'est sur. Je l'ai vue qui voulait me voler mon image du chimpanzé, tu sais, alors je l'ai dis à la maitresse et Marcy s'est fait punir. » Rigola-t-elle, et l'espace d'un instant je cru revoir sa mère au même âge. Aussi diabolique l'une que l'autre.

« Tu n'aimes pas Marcy ? » Demandai-je.

« C'est une méchante pas belle. Elle pique les amoureux de toutes les filles à l'école. »

« Elle t'a piqué le tient ? » M'enquis-je, me retenant de rire.

« Beh non ! J'en ai pas, je suis comme toi Zaza ! » S'exclama-t-elle toute contente, me faisant rire jaune.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas d'amoureux que je n'en veux pas un. C'est bien d'avoir un amoureux, tu sais. » Tentai-je de lui expliquer.

« Et ça serait cool d'avoir un tonton. » Dit-elle pour elle-même, semblant réfléchir à l'idée. « Il faut qu'on t'en trouve un ! » Conclu-t-elle en hochant la tête d'un air décidé.

« Oh non mademoiselle, vous n'allez pas jouer les entremetteuses comme votre mère ! » Contrai-je en la chatouillant.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Réussi-t-elle à dire entre ses éclats de rire.

« Parce que ce sont des affaires de grand et que tu ne voudrais pas mettre ta tante en colère contre toi. Pas vrai ? »

« Oh que non ! » Approuva-t-elle, les yeux ronds.

« Bon alors, il n'y a pas un garçon que tu voudrais voir devenir ton amoureux ? » Lui demandai-je pour changer la conversation.

M~B

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivées à la clinique, Kate fut complètement intenable, et ce malgré les gros yeux que je dirigeais régulièrement dans sa direction. Chaque fois qu'une porte s'ouvrait ou que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre, elle se levait et courrait vers la porte. Quand quelqu'un passait devant la porte ouverte de la salle d'attente, elle se tournait vers moi et me demandait avec empressement s'il s'agissait de mon docteur. Lorsque je lui répondais par la négative, elle soupirait bruyamment et revenait s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de moi en tapant exagérément des pieds sur le sol.

Finalement, lorsque le docteur Masen se présenta dans l'encadrement de la porte après avoir marché silencieusement dans les couloirs, je me levai et fis signe à Katelyn de me suivre. A mon plus grand étonnement, elle resta cachée derrière mes jambes, regardant timidement celui qu'elle avait pourtant attendu comme le Messie.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, son regard un peu curieux se posant sur ma nièce.

« Bien, bien. » Répondis-je avant de regarder derrière moi. « Il y a eu un … problème de dernière minute et ma nièce a dû m'accompagner. Est-ce que je pourrai … je ne sais pas … »

« Madame Cope va bientôt partir, le mieux serait que cette demoiselle reste dans mon bureau le temps de votre examen. » Répondit-il en souriant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée. » Grimaçai-je en le suivant vers son bureau, trainant Kate par la main.

« Comme vous l'avez dis, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la nouvelle déco ? » Demanda-t-il une fois que nous fûmes dans son bureau.

« Bien mieux en effet ! » M'exclamai-je en regardant autour de moi.

Les bibliothèques avaient été remplies de livres, de revues et de bibelots en tous genres. Des diplômes encadrés trônaient sur le mur au dessus de celle-ci, et des cadres très colorés avaient pris place sur le mur opposé, égaillant la pièce.

Lorsque mon regard se reposa sur le docteur Masen, je vis qu'il réfléchissait, se frottant le menton exagérément, son regard au plafond. Il trouva la réponse qu'il cherchait avec un « Ah ! » tout aussi exagéré et se tourna vers ma nièce.

« Puis-je vous proposer un coloriage mademoiselle euh … je ne connais même pas votre nom ! » Dit-il en se penchant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Katelyn Whitlock. » Répondit-elle solennellement en tendant la main.

« Edward Masen. » Se présenta-t-il à son tour en serrant doucement sa petite main. « Enchanté mademoiselle Whitlock. »

« Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler Kate. » Dit-elle timidement en haussant les épaules.

« Avec plaisir ! » Sourit-il. « Alors, est-ce que tu es intéressée par du coloriage, Kate ? Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'ai pour t'occuper. » Continua-t-il, s'excusant presque.

« C'est pas grave, j'aime bien colorier. » Le rassura-t-elle en s'installant dans une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau.

Leur échange était tout simplement adorable. Le docteur Masen m'avait agréablement surprise, moi qui ne m'attendais pas du tout à le voir si bien réagir.

« Dis Edward, c'est toi le docteur de Zaza qui va l'aider à mettre un petit bébé dans son bidou ? » Interrogea Kate alors que le docteur Masen lui donnait un cahier de coloriages et une boite de crayons de couleur.

« Euh … oui c'est moi. » Répondit-il après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif.

« Et beh c'est très gentil de faire ça. » Conclu-t-elle en se penchant vers la première page. « Allez-y ! Moi je reste là et je serai toute sage. » Dit-elle en tournant un large sourire dans ma direction.

« Promis hein ? Tu ne touches à rien et tu restes où tu es. » Répétai-je en déposant mon sac et ma veste sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Hmmm. » Acquiesça-t-elle sans m'accorder un regard.

Rassurée, je suivis le docteur Masen dans la pièce adjacente.

« C'est vraiment très gentil à vous docteur. J'étais catastrophée quand ma sœur m'a demandé de la garder à la dernière minute. »

« Aucun problème, je vous assure. » Dit-il simplement et préparant la table d'auscultation. « Je vais vous laisser aller enfiler une blouse dans le petit vestiaire à côté. » Continua-t-il en indiquant la seconde porte.

« Sûr. » Acquiesçai-je à mi-voix, déjà beaucoup moins confiante.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après m'être débarrassée de l'ensemble de mes vêtements et avoir enfilé l'horrible blouse, je revins dans la salle d'examen, m'installant sous les ordres du docteur qui préparait ses instruments. Fesses au bord de la table, pieds dans les étriers et complètement exposée au monde, je tentais de me détendre et de ne pas rougir comme j'avais si bien l'habitude de le faire.

_Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, Bella. Et puis c'est nécessaire si tu veux ce bébé. Même si tu le faisais de manière naturelle tu ne pourrais pas y échapper …_

« Très bien. Détendez-vous, je vais placer le spéculum. » Lança-t-il en s'installant face à mon … moi profond.

« Vous savez quoi ? » Marmonnai-je. « Faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout me dire. Prévenez-moi juste de ce que j'ai à faire, moi. »

« Comme vous voulez. » Répondit-il et j'entendis un sourire dans sa voix. Crétin, j'aimerai bien l'y voir. « Restez détendue le plus possible. »

Et alors que je m'évertuais à obéir à ce conseil médical, la voix de Katelyn arriva à mes oreilles, rendant la situation encore plus gênante. Maintenant que je l'entendais, j'étais obligée de me rappeler de sa présence dans la pièce adjacente.

« Zaza ! » Appela-t-elle. « Je peux te raconter un blague ? »

« Je vois pas en quoi ça aiderait la situation mais bon … » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même et le docteur Masen étouffa un rire. « Pourquoi pas ! » Dis-je plus fort pour que Kate entende.

« Je l'ai entendu à la radio ce matin quand papa m'a amenée à l'école. » Expliqua-t-elle, toujours soucieuse du détails. « Tu sais qui c'est la fée la plus méchante ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Hmmm non. » Répondis-je après avoir laissé un silence, lui faisant croire que je réfléchissais.

« La fessée ! » Rigola-t-elle. « Et tu sais qui c'est la fée la plus gentille ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Je donne ma langue au chat. »

« C'est la fellation ! » S'exclama-t-elle toute fière d'elle.

« Oh mon Dieu. » Marmonnai-je alors que le docteur Masen sursautait, sa tête apparaissant dans mon champs de vision, toujours entre mes cuisses écartées. « Quand la situation te parait catastrophique, dis-toi que ça peut toujours être pire. »

« Zaza, c'est qui la fellation ? » S'enquit la voix de ma nièce.

« C'est personne chérie. » Répondis-je après avoir grogné, plus gênée que jamais. « C'est quelqu'un qu'ils ont inventé. Et c'est aussi un vilain mot ! » Ajoutai-je.

« Mais pourtant ils l'ont dit à la radio ! » Insista-t-elle.

« Oui et beh c'est seulement les grands qui le disent. » Ripostai-je.

« Ils ne le disent pas vraiment, ils le font. » Lança la voix du docteur Masen, heureusement trop bas pour que Kate puisse l'entendre. « Désolé, je n'améliore surement pas la situation … » Grimaça-t-il.

« Non pas vraiment. » Rétorquai-je, essayant d'oublier que le gars qui avait la tête entre mes jambes parlait de faire une fellation.

_Ne nous emballons pas et réglons ce problème._

« Quoi qu'il en soit Katelyn Whitlock, c'est un vilain mot que je ne veux plus entendre sortir de ta bouche. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de raconter cette histoire drôle à tes parents. Je ne suis pas certaine que ça les fasse rire. » Dis-je avec un ton menaçant pour être sur que sa rentre dans sa petite tête.

« C'est promis je le dirai plus. » L'entendis-je, toute penaude. « N'empêche qu'il l'ont dit à la radio. » Marmonna-t-elle ensuite.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'avoir une discussion avec mon beau-frère au sujet des stations radio qu'il écoute lorsque sa fille est avec lui. » Dis-je pour tenter de chasser l'embarras.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. » Répondit la voix du docteur Masen.

« Oh mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse punir ou réprimander. Mais je préfèrerai mettre ses parents au courant. Qu'ils fassent un peu plus attention à ce qu'ils écoutent quand elle est présente. »

« Ça serait surement judicieux. A cet âge là les enfants ont tendance à répéter tout ce qu'ils entendent. Très bien c'est terminé. Je vais vous laisser aller vous rhabiller. » Annonça-t-il et je soupirai de soulagement avant de me dandiner jusqu'au vestiaire.

Lorsque je réapparu dans le bureau, de nouveau habillée, j'y trouvai Kate et mon docteur en grande conversation, penchés au dessus du livre de coloriage.

« Alors ça y est tu as un bébé dans le ventre ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle me vit entrer.

« Pas encore chérie. » Répondis-je en souriant, m'installant à côté d'elle.

« Tu sais Edward, Zaza elle a pas d'amoureux. C'est pour ça qu'elle veut que ce soit toi qui lui donne ta petite graine pour faire un bébé. » Lança-t-elle au médecin qui s'installait dans sa propre chaise.

« Ah bon. » Commenta-t-il en me lançant un coup d'œil à la fois gêné et désolé, alors que je prenais ma tête entre mes mains.

« Oui. Pourtant elle est jolie tu trouves pas ? » S'enquit-elle, le fixant sans même cligner des paupières.

« Euh … oui, oui elle est jolie. » Répondit-il en bégayant.

« Alors elle devrait trouver un amoureux ! » S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. « Tu voudrais pas être son amoureux ? Comme ça tu serais aussi mon tonton, ça serait cool parce que je t'aime bien moi ! » Continua-t-elle en bondissant de sa chaise, comme si elle avait trouvé l'idée du siècle.

« Okay ça suffit Katelyn. Récupère tes affaires on va y aller ! » M'écriai-je soudainement.

Je n'avais jamais était aussi gênée de toute ma vie. Pourtant j'avais connu mon lot de moments délicats, mais j'étais persuadée que celui-ci ne serait jamais battu. Du moins je l'espérais. Si je vivais quelque chose de pire un jour, je ne m'en remettrais surement pas !

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-elle sans rechigner. « Au revoir Edward, à bientôt ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire le tour du bureau pour aller lui embrasser la joue, et foncer vers la sortie pour m'attendre dans le couloir.

« Bien. » Dis-je simplement. « Là-dessus je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne cuite pour oublier le pire rendez-vous médical de mon existence. » Ajoutai-je, tentant de cacher ma gêne par un peu d'humour.

« Ça ne serait pas sein. » Commenta le docteur Masen. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne se passera pas toujours comme ça. » Tenta-t-il de m'apaiser.

« Ça c'est certain. Alice aura beau me supplier tout ce qu'elle voudra, il est hors de question que Kate m'accompagne à nouveau ici ! »

« En tous cas c'est une enfant adorable. Juste un peu bavarde. » Plaisanta-t-il en m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

« Oui. C'est la digne fille de sa mère. » Soupirai-je.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé de ce premier examen ?**_

_**Pour info, c'est en partie du vécu. Quand j'avais ... environ huit ans, ma meilleure amie et moi avons entendu cette blague à la radio et on a trouvé marrant de la raconter à nos parents. Ils ne nous ont pas grondées, non, ils nous ont juste dis de regarder ce que ça voulait dire dans le dictionnaire. Croyez-moi, on en a plus reparlé pendant plusieurs années. Maintenant on en rigole quand on y repense !**_


	7. Chez les Whitlock

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je sais, je suis en retard et je m'en excuse. J'ai expliqué mes raisons sur le blog donc si elles vous intéressent, allez voir là-bas parce que ça serait trop long de recommencer ici. En plus, vous y verrez quelques images pour illustrer ce chapitre.

Ensuite, je sais que ce chapitre est court, mais je voyais la coupure à cette endroit ... En fait, je me suis rendu compte que j'ai mal clôture le dernier chapitre et j'ai donc dû rattraper les dégâts. Le prochain chapitre arrivera surement avant la fin de la semaine.

Le chapitre six, justement, a vraiment eu l'air de vous plaire et j'en suis ravie ! Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! Merci aussi à **flora**, **Onja**,** flo1359** et **diana** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !

* * *

_**Maintenant pour répondre à un lecteur ou une lectrice qui se plaignait de mes chapitres trop courts ...**_

Tu as vu juste, j'ai effectivement une vie. J'écris pour le plaisir et en fonction de ce qui me vient en tête. Bien sûr il y a des auteurs qui "pondent" des chapitres de dix milles mots ou plus, mais ils le font rarement toutes les semaines. Personnellement je préfère essayer de tenir un rythme et d'en donner un peu régulièrement plutôt que de mettre en ligne tous les deux mois un chapitre plus conséquent. Chacun choisit sa méthode, et j'ai choisis la mienne. Maintenant, si ça ne te plait pas, tu es toujours libre de ne pas lire ou d'attendre d'avoir plusieurs chapitres pour lire beaucoup d'un coup.

Après, je n'ai pas exactement compris ta phrase, mais si tu sous-entends que je passe seulement quinze minutes devant le chapitre avant de le poster, détrompe-toi ! Ça demande du temps et du travail, d'où mon retard certaines semaines.

Je ne veux pas me montrer désagréable, ça n'est pas du tout mon but, et je m'excuse si mes propos t'ont dérangé(e).

* * *

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 7 -**

**- Chez les Whitlock -**

**Mardi 30 septembre 2008**

« En avant miss Whitlock. Chaussures et veste au placard. » Lançai-je à ma nièce après avoir déverrouillé la porte d'entrée.

« Est-ce que je pourrai te montrer les mots que j'ai appris à écrire aujourd'hui ? Dis oui s'il te plait ! » Supplia-t-elle en se pendant à mon bras alors que je tentais de me débarrasser de ma veste.

« Chaque chose en son temps Kate. Tu as été sage jusque là alors ne t'égare pas du droit chemin. »

« Vrai ? J'ai été assez sage pour avoir mon album pour mes images ? Même si j'ai dis un mot vilain ? » Termina-t-elle dans un chuchotement, une belle grimace sur le visage.

« Il me semble que j'ai dis qu'on oublié cette histoire … » Commençai-je en la fixant d'un air sceptique et elle acquiesça. « Alors n'en parle plus sinon papa et maman vont l'apprendre et tu auras des ennuis. »

Elle mima le geste d'une fermeture éclaire qu'on ferme au niveau de ses lèvres, verrouilla un cadenas imaginaire et en jeta la clé par-dessus son épaule.

« Et beh avec tout ça tu vas en avoir du mal à parler. » Commentai-je alors que nous nous installions au salon, toutes deux débarrassées de nos manteaux et chaussures.

« Mais non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « J'ai fermé ma bouche à clé pour cette histoire mais pour le reste elle est toujours ouverte. » Dit-elle toute contente d'elle.

« Ô joie ! » M'exclamai-je avec ironie. « Et si on sortait un jeu en attendant que maman ou Bethany n'arrive ? » Proposai-je en m'accroupissant devant la table basse.

« Oh oui ! Le zoomino ! » Cria-t-elle en courant vers le coffre à jouets. « Bethany elle aime bien ce jeu elle aussi tu sais. On pourra y jouer toutes les trois. »

« Je ne pense pas chaton. Je te surveille jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un rentre mais après il faut que je rentre. »

« Oh mais pourquoi ? On joue jamais toutes les trois. » Bouda-t-elle, faisant allusion à Bethany.

« Tu comprendras plus tard, quand tu seras plus grande. » Répondis-je, sachant très bien que ce genre de réponses l'énervait.

Je ne faisais pas de distinction entre Bethany et moi, je ne la snobais pas parce qu'elle était une employé d'Alice. J'étais moi-même une employé d'Alice ! Même si ça n'était pas exactement la même chose … Mais lorsque je venais chez les Whitlock et que la baby-sitter était là, je passais du temps seule à seule avec ma sœur, à parler de sujets d'adultes ; et lorsque je venais donner un coup de main pour garder les enfants, là je jouais avec plaisir avec mes neveux et nièces. C'était très simple à comprendre et logique pour moi, mais ça pouvait l'être un peu moins pour une enfant de quatre ans.

« D'accord. » Soupira Katelyn. « Mais pourquoi tu resterai pas dormir à la maison cette nuit ? » S'exclama-t-elle, contente de sa solution de secours.

« J'ai du travail qui m'attend. »

« Et beh c'est nul » Grogna-t-elle en enfonçant ses poings contre ses joues roses.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des grands. » Soupirai-je avant de détourner son attention vers le jeu de société qu'elle avait ramené.

M~B

Miracle, coup monté ou simple coïncidence, Alice et Bethany se garèrent devant la maison au même instant. L'agitation calmée, une fois les enfants débarrassés de leurs vêtements d'extérieur et après que Charlotte m'ait longuement montré son petit plâtre rose sous toutes les coutures, Alice et moi nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine pendant que Bethany préparait les troupes pour le bain.

Même si j'avais dis à ma nièce qu'elle devait éviter de raconter sa blague à ses parents, il fallait néanmoins que j'en parle à l'un d'entre eux. Qu'ils ne soient pas pris au dépourvu si jamais la plaisanterie lui échappait de nouveau.

« Tu me dois une fière chandelle, Alice. » Grognai-je une fois la porte refermée sur nous.

« Je sais, je sais, je sais, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je te remercie d'avoir … »

« Oh non ! » La coupai-je. « Grâce à ta fille j'ai connu le pire embarras de toute mon existence. »

« Oh mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'elle a vu … » S'exclama-t-elle, ne finissant pas sa phrase mais faisant un geste vers mon entrejambe.

« NON ! » M'exclamai-je à mon tour. « Elle est restée bien sagement dans le bureau. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'enquit ma sœur.

« Il s'est passé que la génétique a frappé ! Grâce à ses parents, ta fille a réussi à me faire subir le pire examen gynécologique de l'histoire ! »

« J'ai peur … » Marmonna Alice.

« Oh tu peux ! Et tu peux aussi bannir le mot 'non' de ton vocabulaire pour les six prochains mois en ce qui me concerne. »

« Je t'écoute. » Soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, s'avachissant contre la table de la cuisine.

« Pour faire court, Jasper devrait faire plus attention à ce qu'il écoute quand elle est dans les parages. Aujourd'hui ta fille m'a parlé de fellation pendant que mon docteur était en expédition spéléologique entre mes cuisses. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

Et contre toute attente, Alice explosa de rire.

« Ça n'est vraiment pas drôle Alice, je te rappelle que ta fille a quatre ans ! » Grondai-je en la pointant d'un doigt menaçant.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Ma fille est une dévergondée. » Gémit-elle, se calmant brusquement. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? » Demanda-t-elle, tout son sérieux retrouvé.

Je lui fis donc le récit de mon examen, ou du moins de ce qui concernait sa fille, et Alice se contenta d'écouter attentivement et d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête de temps en temps.

« Je pense qu'elle a compris qu'elle ne devait pas redire ce mot. Et que ramener ça sur le tapis pour lui faire la morale une nouvelle fois serait donner trop d'importance à cette histoire. Cette gamine est bien trop intelligente pour son âge, elle se rendrait compte qu'il y a anguille sous roche et elle essayerai d'en savoir plus. » Conclu-je.

« C'est un génie ! Tout le portrait de sa mère. » Se vanta Alice.

« Tu plaisantes ? Si elle est aussi intelligente c'est grâce au temps qu'elle passe avec sa fantastique tante. Sa curiosité déplacée par contre, ça c'est tout toi ! » Corrigeai-je en me levant de la chaise où je m'étais finalement installée.

« Tu pars déjà ? Je suis sûre que Jasper aimerait beaucoup t'entendre lui raconter ton après-midi. » Plaisanta-t-elle en me suivant dans l'entrée où je récupérais mes affaires.

« Et moi je suis certaine que tu te feras un plaisir de lui raconter pour moi avant de lui remonter les bretelles pour sa négligence. » Rétorquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « En plus de ça, j'ai du travail. » Indiquai-je en agitant devant ses yeux l'épais classeur que je tenais dans la main.

« Laisse la comptabilité pour demain, tu feras ça au travail. Je ne crois pas que ton boss te payes tes heures sup'. »

« Cette radine ! Ça serait rêver que d'espérer un peu de compassion de sa part. » Me plaignis-je faussement. « Et puis ce n'est pas la comptabilité. C'est quelque chose de plus … personnel. » Indiquai-je en montrant du doigt l'intitulé noté sur la couverture, me rappelant de l'instant où le classeur était entré en ma possession.

_« Mademoiselle Swan, attendez ! » S'exclama le docteur Masen alors que j'atteignais la porte. « J'ai oublié de vous donner quelque chose. » Indiqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers le comptoir d'accueil._

_Il disparu quelques instants dans une pièce adjacente, me laissant seule avec ma nièce qui jouait à la marelle sur les carreaux du sol. Lorsqu'il réapparu, il avait entre les mains un épais classeur à la couverture bleu foncée, classeur qu'il me tendit une fois face à moi._

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Questionnai-je en levant la couverture pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur._

_« Le répertoire des donneurs potentiels. » Répondit-il. « Vous devez bien sûr comprendre que ces personnes ont fait un don anonyme et que nous demandons donc la plus grande discrétion de la part de nos patientes. »_

_« Bien sûr ! » Acquiesçai-je en survolant une fiche au hasard. « Il n'y a pas de photo. » Constatai-je. _

_« Pour protéger leur identité. » Précisa-t-il. « Vous trouverez néanmoins la description la plus précise du physique du donneur. » Ajouta-t-il joyeusement. _

_Je soupirai bruyamment en refermant le classeur._

_« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il._

_« Non, non. Tout est parfait. C'est exactement à ça que pensent toutes les femmes quand elles décident d'avoir un enfant. » Répondis-je sarcastiquement. « Elles choisissent quelle bouteille de vin elle vont siroter pendant qu'elles examineront les descriptions de dizaines d'hommes afin d'élire celui d'entre eux qui fera le meilleur père absent pour leur enfant. » Terminai-je, ma gorge se serrant légèrement._

_« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il doucement._

_« Oh il ne faut pas ! » Rigolai-je pour égailler l'humeur, me sentant coupable de l'avoir dégradée. « Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai appris que la vie n'est pas un compte de fée. Si c'était le cas, vous et moi ne serions pas ici dans ces circonstances, docteur. »_

_« Vous avez surement raison. » Approuva-t-il. « Bonne soirée mademoiselle Swan. »_

_« Vous aussi docteur. » Le saluai-je avant de quitter la clinique avec Kate._

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce que le dossier contenait, Alice me supplia presque de rester pour qu'on passe la soirée à l'étudier ensembles.

« Franchement Alice, non seulement c'est un dossier confidentiel que j'ai promis de ne montrer à personne, mais en plus c'est quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de faire seule, pas avec une bande de copine en sirotant des piña coladas. » Répondis-je.

« Mais … »

« Alice ! » La coupai-je. « Ma vie … la situation est déjà suffisamment compliquée comme ça. Ça n'est pas du tout la façon dont j'imaginais que les choses se passeraient, et à défaut de pouvoir trouver l'homme de ma vie, j'aimerai être seule à décider de qui sera le père de mon enfant. » Lâchai-je un peu sèchement.

« Bien sûr. » Chuchota-t-elle, son regard plein d'excuses.

Je lui fis un sourire qui contenait les miennes avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée et de rentrer chez moi.

* * *

_**Comme je l'ai souligné en haut, c'était court et en retard, et je m'en excuse encore une fois. Allez faire un tour sur le blog pour voir à quoi ressemble la maison d'Alice.**_

_**Je vous retrouve avant la fin de la semaine (du moins je l'espère de tout cœur) pour la suite. **_


	8. Alice et le docteur

Bon beh cette fois je crois que je peux le dire pour de bon : cette histoire n'aura plus de rythme de publication pendant quelques temps. J'irai jusqu'au bout (sauf si je me fais écraser par un bus) mais ça prendra le temps que ça prendra.

Ma FAC est enfin débloquée et les profs mettent les bouchées doubles jusqu'à la fin du semestre *pauvre moi*.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci à flora et popo pour leurs reviews !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 8 -**

**- Alice et le docteur -**

**Samedi 18 octobre 2008**

La tâche de choisir un donneur s'avéra plus étrange que compliquée.

Après plus d'une semaine de recherches et avoir épluché chaque fichier du classeur par trois fois, j'avais commencé à désespérer. Je m'étais dit que jamais je ne trouverai l'homme qu'il fallait, qu'il valait mieux que j'abandonne là mon rêve, que je me résigne à ne pas avoir d'enfant. Même si cela signifiait que j'avais subit le rendez-vous gynécologique le plus humiliant de ma vie pour des prunes.

J'avais presque réussi à me convaincre moi-même que la vie ne serait pas si horrible, que je m'achèterai une plante verte à qui je donnerai tout mon amour, et que quelqu'un trouverai bien mon corps un jour, une fois que je serai morte. Au pire, l'odeur attirerait les voisins. Voilà à quel niveau de déprime j'en étais arrivée … J'avais même pesé longtemps le pour et le contre dans mon choix entre une plante verte et un poisson rouge. Le végétal avait finalement gagné car il survivait en partie grâce à la lumière et que ça m'obligerait donc à ouvrir les volets et à ne pas me laisser déprimer seule dans l'obscurité de mon salon. Pathétique, je sais !

Et puis finalement, la révélation m'était arrivée en pleine nuit. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, mes paupières s'étaient ouvertes largement et je m'étais retrouvée assise dans mon lit, criant ma découverte dans le vide comme Isaac Newton sous son pommier.

Depuis le début j'avais tout faux ! J'avais lu les descriptions de ces hommes, tentant de les imaginer à côté de moi puis d'accepter qu'ils me fassent un enfant.

Là où je m'étais trompée, c'est que je ne devais pas chercher un homme pour moi mais des gènes pour mon bébé. Je devais combiner leurs traits avec les miens pour voir la multitude de possibilités de progéniture qui m'étaient offertes. Autant dire que c'était un processus long et compliqué. Mais c'était ce que j'avais voulu.

Une fois ceci réalisé, un deuxième critère m'avait facilité la tâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'à chaque fois que je regarderai mon enfant, je vois la réplique exacte d'un parfait inconnu. Pour cela, il me fallait donc choisir quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Un moi au masculin. Un homme brun à la peau claire et aux yeux marrons. Quoi que les yeux marrons n'étaient pas une condition sine qua non. Il n'était non plus obligé d'être extrêmement maladroit … enfin, je m'égare.

Cette condition m'avait laissée face à trois donneurs potentiels. Je m'étais alors tournée vers leurs goûts et leurs centres d'intérêts. Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais avec un rendez-vous le 3 novembre afin de recevoir le sperme de ce cher JDT-086.

En ce samedi après-midi, alors que Bethany profitait de son jour de congés, Alice n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de nous trainer, ses quatre enfants et moi, au centre commercial. Quelle personne saine d'esprit déciderait d'une pareille activité pour un samedi après-midi ?

Mais elle avait fait la promesse à Kate qu'elles iraient chercher le costume d'Halloween de ma nièce. Sauf qu'Alice étant Alice, elle avait oublié qu'elle ne pourrait pas laisser les trois autres marmots à la baby-sitter et m'avait donc téléphoné pour que je vienne en renfort avec une paire d'yeux supplémentaire. Je me retrouvais donc à porter Corin dans le porte bébé et à retenir Katelyn par la main pour ne pas qu'elle court vers tous les magasins de costumes qu'elle voyait, pendant que ma sœur manœuvrait la poussette double des jumeaux dans le chaos le plus total. Elle nous ouvrait la voie, les cris de Charlotte, particulièrement grincheuse à cause de son plâtre, effrayant les clients du centre commercial.

« Franchement Alice, ça n'aurait pas été plus simple que je reste à la maison avec les petits pendant que tu emmenais Kate ? Ça aurait mis deux, voir, trois fois moins de temps ! » Grognai-je à son oreille.

« Vois ça avec ta nièce. Quand j'ai dis que je te téléphonais elle a demandé à ce que tu viennes pour l'aider à choisir son costume. »

« Et c'est là que tu aurais dû jouer la maman autoritaire et lui dire non ! Bon sang Alice, une habituée du shopping comme toi, tu devais bien te douter que ça serait un vrai massacre ! »

« Et bien excuse-moi de ne pas être la parfaite maman à toute épreuve. » L'entendis-je râler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais … »

« C'est bon Bella. » Me coupa-t-elle dans mes excuses. « Je ne voulais pas m'énerver non plus. Essayons juste de lui trouver son déguisement et de nous sortir de là. »

« Okay. Tu sais quoi ? » Lançai-je après quelques minutes à se débattre dans la foule et n'avoir avancé que de trois petits mètres. « Je ne sais absolument pas comment c'est possible mais Corin s'est endormi. Si tu veux, tu peux aller t'installer quelque part et donner leur goûter aux jumeaux, ça calmera peut-être Charlotte. Pendant ce temps là, Kate et moi irons lui faire essayer des costumes et tu nous rejoins pour l'avis final. » Proposai-je. « Ou bien l'inverse. Ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper des jumeaux. »

« Non, Charlotte ne me lâche pas depuis deux semaines. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai hâte qu'elle quitte ce plâtre ! » Soupira-t-elle, las. « Tu as raison, on va faire comme ça. Je nourris les monstres et on vous rejoint. » Acquiesça-t-elle en farfouillant dans le sac à langer. « Si Corin se réveille, fourre lui sa sucette dans la bouche, ça servira de leurre le temps que j'arrive avec son bib'. » Termina-t-elle avant de se faufiler vers un coin plus calme de la galerie.

« Très bien Kate, tu ne lâches pas ma main et tu t'agrippes à mon manteau. On va foncer tout droit jusqu'à la boutique ! » Lançai-je à ma nièce avant de m'engager dans la foule.

Trois heures plus tard, Kate avait essayés une trentaine de costume, portant finalement son choix sur un costume de fée pour lequel sa mère avait craché près de cent dollars, tous accessoires compris ; Corin avait descendu son biberon de lait avec empressement ; Charlotte s'était finalement effondrée de sommeil, suivie de près par Peter ; et Alice s'était en partie rachetée en m'offrant un énorme café et un brownie au chocolat et aux amandes. Depuis que j'avais pris la décision de me faire inséminer, et sachant que la grossesse et la caféine n'allaient pas forcément de paire, j'essayais d'en diminuer ma consommation. Mais des jours comme celui-ci, après avoir traversé de pareilles épreuves, un bon café bien chaud et bien corsé était une nécessité absolue !

Kate, elle, avait avalé deux chocolats chauds qui l'avaient forcée à se précipiter aux toilettes une fois, bien sûr, que nous eûmes quitté le Starbucks. Une Alice sur les nerfs l'avait accompagnée, me laissant avec ses trois plus jeunes enfants auprès de la fontaine intérieure. Les jumeaux endormis, toute mon attention était portée sur Corin que je tentais de maintenir à distance pour ne pas que mon chemisier, déjà entaché de chocolat, lui serve de bavoir. Je n'entendis pas que quelqu'un m'appelait plus loin.

« Isabella ? » Entendis-je finalement et je me retournai vers mon interlocuteur.

« Oh, docteur Masen. » Répondis-je étonnée. « Je ne savais pas qu'on s'appelait par nos prénoms. » Continuai-je un peu sèchement.

« Oh, hum … excusez-moi. » Bégaya-t-il. « J'ai appelé votre nom mais vous ne sembliez pas entendre alors … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu vous déranger. Encore toutes mes excuses. » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment, ne semblant pas savoir où se mettre.

Je me sentis immédiatement horrible de l'avoir traité de cette façon. Il n'y était pour rien si ma sœur n'avait pas de suite dans les idées et si ma patience était épuisée.

« Et bien je pense que vous êtes tout simplement venu me saluer. » Lançai-je un peu plus fort pour le retenir. « C'est ce que font les gents polis et vous me semblez tout à fait l'être. Contrairement à moi qui vous renvoi de la façon la plus désagréable qui soit. » Terminai-je avec un sourire d'excuse. « Désolée de m'être montrée aussi sèche, l'atmosphère oppressante commence à me peser sur les nerfs. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » Répondit-il en souriant, chassant mes excuses d'un geste de la main.

Puis il sembla ne pas savoir quoi ajouter. Son sourire se fana et son regard tomba au sol avant de passer sur les gens qui déambulaient autour de nous. Finalement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la poussette des jumeaux avant de se tourner sur le porte bébé dont j'étais harnachée. Il me regarda d'un air à la fois curieux et intrigué.

« Oh ce ne sont pas les miens ! » M'exclamai-je soudainement. « Vous pensez bien qu'avec trois comme ça je ne viendrais pas demander pour un autre. » Ris-je, un peu gênée.

« Oui ça semble évident. Désolé je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a autant choqué. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir mes patientes avec des bébés. En général elles viennent me voir, je fais en sorte qu'elles tombent enceinte et … »

« Ce sont ceux de ma sœur. » Le coupai-je, voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à stopper le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche, et que cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Oui bien sûr. » Acquiesça-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence, alors qu'il ne savait sans doute pas que j'avais une sœur et qu'elle avait pondu une tripotée d'enfants.

« EDWARD ! » S'exclama Kate à vingt mètres de là avant de courir vers nous.

Le docteur Masen se tourna vers elle et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage. En une seconde, toute sa gêne le quitta, son assurance et son sourire décontracté reprenant le dessus sur ses traits.

« Ne serait-ce pas mademoiselle Katelyn ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses jambes.

« C'est bien elle ! » S'écria ma nièce avec enthousiasme. « Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu Edward. » Commenta-t-elle.

« Oh tu sais ce que c'est. Moi je dois aller au travail et toi à l'école … »

« C'est nul. » Bouda-t-elle. « Zaza m'a aidé à choisir mon costume d'Halloween ! Je me déguise en fée du printemps ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« C'est tellement différent de son costume de fée de l'hiver de l'an dernier. » Me moquai-je doucement et il rigola avec moi.

« Hum … bonjour. » Lança la voix de ma sœur.

Alice affichait son air faussement hésitant qui, en réalité, voulait dire _« qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous près de mes enfants ? »_.

Je me relevai de ma place sur le rebord de la fontaine et avançait vers le petit groupe avec la poussette.

« Maman c'est Edward ! » Le présenta Kate avec enthousiasme.

« Edward ? » Répéta Alice, cherchant dans sa mémoire qui pouvait bien être ce gars.

« Alice je te présente le docteur Masen. Docteur Masen, ma sœur Alice Whitlock. » Dis-je en les indiquant l'un après l'autre d'un geste de la main.

« Docteur Masen ? » Répéta Alice avec un soupçon d'incrédulité. Elle eut ensuite un petit rire nerveux avant de se reprendre. « Enchanté de vous rencontrer docteur Masen. » S'exclama-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

« Moi de même madame Whitlock. » Répondit-il en serrant sa main tendue.

« Toutes mes excuses pour le coup de la blague sur les fées. » Dit-elle dans un chuchotement exagéré qui ne parvint heureusement pas aux oreilles de Kate.

Nous évitions par tous les moyens de reparler de cette histoire devant elle, bien qu'Alice et Jasper ne se gênent pas pour me rappeler se moment et me faire rougir.

« C'était déjà oublié. » La rassura-t-il.

« Vous avez bien de la chance. » Marmonnai-je.

« Alors Edward, quand est-ce que vous nous la mettez enceinte ? » Questionna-t-elle en donnant un coup de tête dans ma direction.

« ALICE ! » M'exclamai-je, outrée.

« Oh désolée. Kate n'a pas arrêté de parler de vous et du coup je vous ai appelé par votre prénom. Alors docteur Masen ? » S'excusa-t-elle en me lançant un coup d'œil.

Elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas pour ça que je l'avais réprimandée, mais elle se moquait de moi, comme elle adorait le faire.

« Et bien … je crois que mademoiselle Swan a porté son choix sur un donneur … » Commença-t-il en demandant mon approbation et j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

« Oh pitié ! » Lança Alice avant qu'il ne reprenne. « Vous avez eu les mains jusqu'au coude dans son … hum … vous pouvez l'appeler Bella ! »

« Alice. » Grognai-je, n'appréciant plus du tout la plaisanterie, si c'en était une. « L'opération est planifiée pour le 3 novembre, bien que cela ne te regarde en rien. Maintenant cette conversation est terminée. Vas à la voiture je te rejoins dans une minute. » Ordonnai-je, poussant Kate et la poussette vers elle.

Alice me fixa quelques secondes et je la défiai du regard d'ouvrir une fois de plus la bouche. Elle se résigna et attrapa la main de son ainée pour la trainer derrière elle après avoir salué le docteur Masen.

Je me tournai de nouveau vers lui alors qu'il rendait son signe de la main à Katelyn.

« Je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses quant à la conduite de ma sœur. Alice aime plaisanter et elle a souvent du mal à trouver les limites entre ce qui se dit et ne se dit pas. » Déclarai-je avec tout mon sérieux.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je vous assure, ce n'est pas grave. » Tenta-t-il de me consoler.

« C'est gentil à vous de dire ça. » Soupirai-je. « J'aimerai que ma famille me soutienne davantage mais … de toute évidence … » Grimaçai-je.

« Vous dites qu'elle aime plaisanter. C'est peut-être un moyen pour elle de vous montrer qu'elle prend ça comme une situation ordinaire et qu'elle n'en fait pas tout un plat ? »

« Sauf que c'est loin d'être une situation ordinaire et qu'elle a dépassé les bornes ! » Répliquai-je. « Je n'ai plus qu'à lui remettre les pendules à l'heure et espérer qu'Alice devienne civilisée. » Lançai-je avec ironie.

« Ne désespérez pas. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Alors nous nous reverrons le 3 novembre ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tout à fait. » Acquiesçai-je en souriant.

Nous échangeâmes pendant quelques secondes un sourire crispé avant qu'il ne détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le porte bébé.

« Être maman vous ira très bien au teint. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Je l'espère de tout cœur. » Répondis-je avec sérieux en regardant Corin.

Après l'avoir salué une dernière fois, je pris la direction de la sortie et du parking sur lequel m'attendait Alice. Je marchai d'un pas énergique jusqu'à la voiture, installai Corin dans son siège auto, puis m'assis finalement sur le siège avant, fixant mon regard noir sur le pare-brise pour ne pas céder à la pression et tuer ma sœur jumelle. Celle-ci eut malheureusement la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la bouche et de ramener son grain de sel.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton docteur était canon ? » Lança-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

« Dans l'immédiat Alice, tu es très loin d'être la personne que j'aime le plus sur terre. Alors je te conseillerai simplement de rouler jusque chez toi pour que je puisse récupérer ma voiture et rentrer chez moi. » Lâchai-je entre mes dents, assez bas pour que les enfants n'entendent pas.

« Ne sois pas si susceptible, c'était de la plaisanterie ! » Continua-t-elle, me collant la faute sur le dos.

« C'était de l'impolitesse ! » Rétorquai-je. « Et complètement déplacé ! Tu n'avais pas à tenir de tels propos. Rien de tout ça ne te concerne, et puisque tu ne semble pas saisir l'importance que tout ça a pour moi, tu peux tout aussi bien aller te faire F.O.U.T.R.E et me laisser traverser tout ça toute seule ! » Criai-je, ne prêtant plus attention aux enfants sur la banquette arrière.

Je vis Alice lever les yeux au ciel et je perdis patience.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé d'être d'accord avec moi ou de me soutenir. TU l'as choisis ! » M'exclamai-je en la pointant du doigt. « Rien ne t'empêche de faire comme papa et de ronchonner dans ton coin, mais je t'interdis de me pourrir la vie ! » Terminai-je.

Et jusqu'à ce que la voiture soit garée dans l'allée, pas un bruit ne filtra dans le véhicule. Même les enfants se montrèrent plus silencieux que jamais.

« Bella ! » Appela ma sœur alors que je me dirigeais vers ma voiture après avoir embrassé mes neveux et nièces. « Tu as raison, je n'aurai jamais dû dire tout ça. Je suis désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Les excuses sont un peu trop faciles, Alice. »

« Je sais. » Acquiesça-t-elle. « Je te revois bientôt ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, sa façon de montrer qu'elle avait compris son erreur et qu'elle était vraiment désolée.

« J'ai beaucoup de travail en retard. Peut-être plus tard dans la semaine. » Marmonnai-je en réponse, ma façon de lui dire qu'elle était _en partie _pardonnée_.

* * *

__**Même si je n'assure pas vraiment, soyez gentils et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Je suis presque sûre qu'Alice aura baissé dans les sondages ...**_


	9. Révolution  Acte 1

Ça y est j'ai enfin pu terminer ce chapitre ! Ça faisait presque 10 jours que je voulais écrire pour le terminer mais j'avais trop de travail. Certains l'ont peut-être vu, j'avais mis un teaser sur le blog. pensez à y faire un tour de temps en temps.

Les examens commencent alors on peut considérer qu'il n'y aura pas de nouveau chapitre avant qu'ils ne soient terminés, c'est à dire à la mi-décembre. Désolée du temps que ça va prendre mais bon ... vous connaissez la rengaine : les études d'abord ! D'ailleurs je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui subissent aussi des examens !

Un grand merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. Il n'y a pas autant de reviews que de lecteurs donc ceux qui laissent un petit mot me font énormément plaisir ! Merci à **twilight-poison, popo, oli, vicky30, Mia, axelle, flora **et **un fan**.

Et pour répondre à une question qui revient souvent : oui on verra apparaitre les autres personnages de Twilight à un moment mais leur importance ne sera pas capitale !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 9 -**

**- Révolution- Acte 1 -**

**Lundi 3 novembre 2008**

Un coup porté à la vitre de ma voiture me fit sursauter. L'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais n'avait rien de terrifiant, c'était juste la surprise qui avait fait son effet. Reprenant mon calme et respirant normalement, je me tournai vers l'intrus.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Vous allez bien ? » Entendis-je à travers la vitre.

En souriant, j'appuyais sur le bouton de commande des vitres électriques jusqu'à ce que le panneau de verre ne soit plus visible.

« Docteur Masen ! » Lançai-je joyeusement. « Je vais très bien, vous m'avez juste surprise. »

« Désolé. J'ai moi-même été surpris. » S'excusa-t-il, penché vers l'ouverture, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste. « C'est vraiment rare que quelqu'un arrive avant moi à la clinique. Je dirai même que ce n'est jamais arrivé depuis que j'ai commencé à pratiquer ici. » Sourit-il. « Je me demandais à qui pouvait bien être cette voiture sur le parking. »

« Et bien, ce n'est que moi ! » M'exclamai-je toute souriante.

Sa surprise n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il était à peine plus de huit heures du matin, le parking était entièrement vide - excepté ma voiture et maintenant la sienne- et pour cause, la clinique ne prenait pas de rendez-vous avant neuf heures trente. En plus de ça, je m'étais toujours rendue à mes rendez-vous en transports en commun, il ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi.

Et mon arrivée était prévue pour dix heures trente, d'où sa grande surprise et son regard légèrement curieux.

« Je pensais que votre rendez-vous était programmé pour la fin de matinée. » Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il l'est. » Confirmai-je en acquiesçant bêtement de la tête.

« Alors que faites-vous là si tôt ? » Questionna-t-il, étonné.

« Et bien c'est vraiment stupide en réalité. » Commençai-je en me tortillant les mains avec gêne. « Hier soir je me suis couchée et je n'arrivais pas à fermer les yeux et à chasser toutes ces pensées de ma tête. Je savais comment tout allait se passer, vous m'avez suffisamment bien expliqué le processus, mais les nerfs … Les nerfs n'ont pas coopéré alors je me suis levée. Je me suis dis que si je trouvais quelque chose pour m'occuper jusqu'à ce que je tombe de fatigue, ça serait mieux que de tourner dans mon lit à courir après le sommeil. Au final je n'ai pas fermé l'œil. » Grimaçai-je, m'excusant presque.

« Et depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Sept heures du matin ? » Répondis-je sur le ton de la question. « Est-ce que ça va compromettre l'opération d'aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir reporter au mois prochain ? » Paniquai-je.

« Non, non, bien sûr que non ! » Me rassura-t-il précipitamment. « Il aurait été préférable que vous soyez reposée mais ça n'est pas une raison pour tout annuler. Ou reporter. »

Je soupirai de soulagement. Je n'étais pas si pressée que ça par le temps. J'étais encore jeune et mon corps pourrait ovuler tout aussi bien dans quelques mois. Je voulais néanmoins que tout soit fini parce que j'avais hâte d'être maman et que, avouons-le, ces moments passés sur la table d'auscultation du docteur Masen n'étaient pas forcément les plus agréables de ma vie.

« Est-ce que vous comptez rester sur ce parking jusqu'à l'heure de votre rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Si je rentre chez moi je vais tourner en rond, et avec ma maladresse je vais finir par casser quelque chose. Et c'est fort possible que ce quelque chose soit une partie de mon corps, alors je vais rester ici. C'est préférable. » Lui assurai-je dans un chuchotement exagéré.

« Vous ne préférez pas rentrer ? » Proposa-t-il, montrant la porte de la clinique d'un coup de pouce par-dessus son épaule. « Vous pourriez rester dans la salle d'attente … »

Je lançai inutilement un coup d'œil derrière lui. Je savais très bien que la clinique n'avait pas bougé ou changé depuis ma dernière visite.

« Franchement docteur, je ne voudrai pas me montrer impolie mais votre salle d'attente, bien que très confortable, n'offre pas d'espace suffisamment isolé pour que je puisse chanter à pleins poumons avec la radio. » Répondis-je avec sérieux. « Et vu l'état de mes nerfs, c'est surement la seule chose qui réussira à me calmer. »

« Dans ce cas là … » Se rendit-il. « Je vous verrai dans quelques heures mademoiselle Swan. » Sourit-il en commençant à s'éloigner de ma voiture.

« Vous savez … » M'exclamai-je pour interrompre son retrait vers le bâtiment. « Alice n'y a peut-être pas mis la bonne forme, mais le fond avait du bon. Vous pouvez m'appeler Bella. » Lui dis-je avec enthousiasme. « Je me sentirai plus à mon aise et ça serait d'un grand secours pour mes nerfs. » Tentai-je de le convaincre.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas … » Commença-t-il.

« Pas du tout ! » L'interrompis-je.

« Alors à tout à l'heure, Bella. » Dit-il en souriant après quelques secondes à me fixer silencieusement.

Je le laissai s'éloigner, mon regard fixé sur son dos, me demandant si j'avais bien fait.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé au centre commercial, et à ce que ma sœur avait dit. Bien que la manière soit très maladroite, ce qu'elle avait dit m'avait, après coup, semblé juste. Maintenant que j'avais obtenu de mon docteur qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom, je me demandais si ce n'était pas trop intime. Après tout, ça n'était pas n'importe quel type de docteur !

Mais de toutes façons c'était trop tard. Je l'avais presque forcé à m'appeler Bella alors si je changeais d'avis maintenant, il me prendrait pour une illuminée et ferait en sorte qu'on ne me confie jamais la garde d'un enfant. J'exagérais sans doute un peu mais … je ne voulais pas passer pour une indécise. Car je n'étais pas indécise.

Le voyant presque atteindre la porte, une idée me vint en tête. Précipitamment, je sortis de la voiture.

« Docteur Masen ! » L'appelai-je à travers le parking et il se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Un problème Bella ? » Demanda-t-il en revenant sur ses pas.

« Est-ce que vous aimez les cookies ? » Questionnai-je simplement, resserrant les pans de ma veste autour de moi pour me protéger du froid matinal.

« Qui ne les aime pas ? » Répliqua-t-il en rigolant.

« Est-ce que … » Commençai-je avant de m'interrompre.

Ne sachant pas comment lui dire ça, je fis simplement demi tour et avançai jusqu'au coffre de ma voiture. Une fois le coffre ouvert, je vis qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me fixait avec curiosité, je lui fis donc signe de me rejoindre.

« Oh bon sang ! » S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à côté de moi.

« Oui, hein … » Grimaçai-je, de nouveau gênée, évitant de regarder le contenu du coffre.

« D'où est-ce que vous sortez tout ça ? » S'enquit-il.

« C'est ma manière de m'occuper quand mon esprit tourne à cent à l'heure. » Expliquai-je.

« Vous avez cuisiné toute la nuit ? » S'étonna-t-il.

« De vingt-deux heures à cinq heures du matin, oui. » Corrigeai-je, comme si ça allait me rendre moins folle. « Vous en voulez ? » Proposai-je en montrant un des paniers de cookies qui remplissaient mon coffre.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il, ses yeux semblant s'éclairer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ? Si je mange tout ça je vais avoir une occlusion intestinale. » M'exclamai-je. « Franchement, vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez ! » L'encourageai-je en lui tendant un panier de cookies au chocolat.

« Est-ce que ce sont des brownies aux amandes ? » Demanda-t-il en fixant le panier que je venais de découvrir.

« En effet. » Approuvai-je en le regardant.

« Et je peux ? » Demanda-t-il sans lâcher le panier des yeux.

« Tout ce que vous voulez docteur Masen. » Répétai-je en riant alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers moi avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

« Franchement Bella, vous venez de m'offrir plus de pâtisseries que ma propre mère en vingt-huit ans ! Je pense que vous pouvez m'appeler Edward. » S'exclama-t-il avant de croquer dans un cookies. « Et en plus ils sont meilleurs que les siens ! » Lança-t-il, la bouche pleine, en levant ses yeux fermés vers le ciel.

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas tout manger ? » M'inquiétai-je en le voyant avaler un brownie. « Je ne voudrai pas être responsable de votre indigestion. »

« Vous savez … » Commença-t-il en me pointant du doigts après avoir sucé le chocolat qui s'y était attaché. « Les femmes qui cuisinent bien sont toujours cruelles. Elles font des tonnes de plats délicieux, vous les colles sous le nez, et ensuite elles vous disent de ne pas tout manger sinon vous allez être malade. De la cruauté à l'état pure. » Termina-t-il en acquiesçant vivement, me faisant rire encore plus.

Il récupéra un panier sous chaque bras et me remercia chaleureusement avant de s'éloigner vers l'entrée de la clinique. Après quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

« C'est encore un indice, Bella. Vous ferez une super maman ! » Lança-t-il avant de repartir.

Et juste comme ça, je me retrouvai avec un énorme sourire plaqué sur le visage.

M~B

Ce sourire me resta jusqu'à l'heure fatidique de mon rendez-vous. Quand le petit écran sur mon tableau de bord indiqua '10h30', je coupai mon autoradio, récupérai mon sac à main et ma veste, puis quittai le véhicule.

Un panier de cookies sous le bras, je marchai d'un pas décidé, d'abord jusqu'à la porte, puis en direction du comptoir d'accueil.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! » Me salua la secrétaire.

Je ne sais pas si cela faisait partie ou non de ses attributions, mais elle semblait connaitre toutes les patientes, et cela à partir du moment où lesdites patientes se présentaient pour leur second rendez-vous. Personnellement j'en étais à mon troisième et avais téléphoné de nombreuses fois, elle me traitait presque comme si j'étais un membre de la royauté.

« Le docteur Masen s'occupera de vous à onze heures précises. D'ici là, vous aurez ces derniers papiers à remplir et à signer … » Expliqua-t-elle en me tendant un feuillet. « … et vous pourrez aller vous préparer pour l'opération. »

Je grimaçai légèrement à la fin de son speech.

« Quelque chose ne va pas mademoiselle Swan ? » S'enquit-elle avec une réelle inquiétude.

« C'est juste le mot _opération_ qui me donne la nausée. » Expliquai-je. « Bien que je sache que le docteur Masen ne va pas m'ouvrir en deux ! » Plaisantai-je.

« Il n'y aura pas de lame tranchante et aucune goutte de sang ne sera versée. » Sourit-elle gentiment. « Et pour ce qui est de la nausée, considérez cela comme un exercice de préparation. Si tout se passe pour le mieux vous vous sentirez souvent nauséeuse dans les mois à venir. »

« Je n'ai jamais était aussi enthousiaste à l'idée d'être malade ! » M'exclamai-je. « Tenez, c'est pour vous. » Offris-je en lui tendant le panier de pâtisseries.

« Voilà qui est attentionné. » Répondit-elle poliment en réceptionnant le paquet.

« En réalité, j'ai passé la nuit à cuisiner … à cause du stress … alors maintenant il faut que je me débarrasse de tout ça. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups en les offrants aux gens qui sont aimables avec moi. » Souris-je.

« Ils ont l'air délicieux. Merci encore mademoiselle Swan. »

« Bien … je vais aller remplir tout ça. » Indiquai-je en secouant le feuillet.

« Le docteur Masen récupérera tout quand il vous rejoindra. Il s'occupera de vous en salle G08, c'est au bout du couloir sur la droite. »

« Merci beaucoup. » La saluai-je.

« Bonne chance ! » Me congédia-t-elle avec amabilité.

Arrivée en G08, je refermai la porte derrière moi et regardai mon nouvel environnement.

Contrairement au bureau du docteur Masen, la pièce manquait de décoration et paraissait totalement aseptisée. Normal pour un environnement médical …

En face de moi se trouvait une sorte de fauteuil de dentiste, à la différence que la lumière était placée au pied du fauteuil et non à la tête. Et qu'il était équipé d'étriers.

Sur ma droite, un paravent, sur ma gauche un tabouret à roulette. Lui aussi prendrait sans doute place au pied du fauteuil.

Je décidai de me changer avant de remplir les formulaires, au moins je n'aurai pas à subir l'épreuve du déshabillage en public si jamais je prenais trop de temps avec la paperasse.

La blouse était impeccablement pliée, reposant sur une chaise derrière le paravent. En quelques minutes, je me retrouvai vêtue uniquement d'une blouse de papier, le summum de la mode et du confortable …

J'étais assise sur le bord du fauteuil, jambes croisées pour garder autant de dignité que possible, terminant de remplir le feuillet, quand un coup fut frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. » Invitai-je et la tête du docteur Masen apparue dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Vous pouvez. » Confirmai-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

Il ouvrit la porte en grand et entra, trainant derrière lui un chariot métallique. Une fois que tout fut à l'intérieur, il referma la porte et s'approcha du fauteuil de dentiste à étriers.

« Le stress est tombé ? » S'enquit-il, tout en rapprochant le tabouret du pied du fauteuil.

J'avais vu juste !

« La radio a fait son œuvre. Je n'ai pas chanté trop fort ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Je n'ai rien entendu et nous n'avons reçu aucune plainte. » Répliqua-t-il, souriant à son tour. « Prête ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Depuis des semaines déjà. » Affirmai-je avant de m'installer dans la position de la gêne suprême.

« Rappelez-vous, Bella. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est médical que c'est infaillible. Il se peut que ça ne fonctionne pas aujourd'hui, et dans ce cas là tout n'est pas perdu. Il y a beaucoup d'autres techniques, et beaucoup de moyens pour augmenter vos chances. » Expliqua-t-il avec sérieux, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Je sais docteur. » Répondis-je dans un chuchotement.

« Mais ne soyons pas pessimistes ! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça ne fonctionne pas. Sauf peut-être si le destin en a décidé autrement. » Lança-t-il avec plus d'enthousiasme.

« Il n'a pas intérêt. » Plaisantai-je alors que le docteur Masen se mettait au travail.

Et pendant les minutes qui suivirent, je fixai le plafond, répétant dans ma tête : « faites que ça marche, faites que ça marche , faites que ça marche … » en boucle.

* * *

_**Et voilà ... Bella a passé le cap, elle vient de se faire inséminer ! Désolée de décevoir celles qui pensaient qu'elle y renoncerait pour sauter sur le beau docteur ...**_

_**Comme je l'ai dis là haut, il y a de fortes chances que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas avant la mis décembre, quand mes partiels seront terminés ! D'ici là, portez-vous bien et pensez à jeter un coup d'œil au blog de temps en temps !**_


	10. A coeur ouvert

Je vous épargne le blabla, je crois que vous avez suffisamment attendu ce chapitre ! Pas d'excuses, si ce n'est ce que j'ai écris sur mon blog. J'espère juste ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde en route. Merci à **flora, une fan, vicky30, diana, ananas, nanouche** et **Amaria** pour leurs reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas pu répondre !

Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et ... j'espère que ça vous plaira !

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 10 -**

**- A cœur ouvert -**

**Mardi 9 décembre 2008**

Toutes les femmes on connu cette réaction au moins une fois dans leur vie, si ce n'est plusieurs fois, ou carrément tous les mois pour les véritables râleuses. Lorsque _cette période _du mois fait son entrée sur scène, il peut arriver d'être agacée ou déçue. Comme si on avait réussi à se convaincre que ce mois-ci on y échapperait, que le mois dernier marquait leur dernière représentation, alors que chacune d'entre nous sait que c'est inévitable … Vraiment stupide comme réaction, n'est-ce pas ?

Et comme toutes les femmes j'avais connu cette réaction, mais cette fois-ci, la déception était toute autre. Voir mes règles débarquer signifiait que, non seulement j'étais partie pour cinq jours de galère et de douleurs désagréables, mais aussi que l'insémination n'avait pas fonctionné, que je n'étais pas enceinte, et que mes rêves s'écroulaient une fois de plus devant moi.

Au moment où j'avais aperçu la petite tache de sang au fond de mon sous-vêtement, l'espoir qui s'était fait une petite place en moi avait plié bagages et s'était fait la malle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « c'est raté ».

Le docteur Masen et tous les sites internet que j'avais consultés en rentrant de la clinique disaient la même chose, il valait mieux attendre quelques semaines après l'insémination pour tenter un test de grossesse. Idéalement pour une impatiente comme moi, trois semaines était un bon temps. Lorsqu'on avait compté une semaine de retard du cycle, on pouvait commencer à espérer que le résultat soit positif. Alors c'est ce que j'avais fait ! J'avais tracé une petite croix sur mon calendrier pour signaler la date à laquelle je pourrai effectuer un test, dans le cas -tout à fait improbable- où j'aurai oublié que j'avais tenté de me faire mettre enceinte, et j'avais attendu aussi patiemment que possible que cette date arrive.

Malheureusement pour moi, effectuer un test la semaine prochaine ne servirait absolument à rien puisque je n'étais, de toute évidence, pas enceinte.

Avait alors commencé une période très sombre. En lançant des répliques ironiques, j'avais rayé d'innombrables coups de stylo la case du 24 novembre sur mon calendrier jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit remplacée par un trou. Puis, après avoir récupéré la télécommande de ma chaine hifi et accompagnée d'un verre et d'une bouteille de la très fiable déesse latine Tequila, je m'étais effondrée dans mon canapé. J'avais bu beaucoup. Jusqu'à ce que je ne sois plus capable de me pencher vers la table basse pour remplir mon verre. Et puis la sonnerie programmée sur mon portable m'avait réveillée le lendemain matin avec une gueule de bois épique, alors qu'une compile de chansons plus déprimantes les unes que les autres continuait de tourner en fond sonore. Après un mail à la boutique pour informer de mon absence, une douche bien chaude, et un cachet contre le mal de tête, je m'étais barricadée sous ma couette jusqu'au lendemain, ne sortant que pour les inévitables passages aux toilettes et un rapide diner le soir.

Le mercredi matin, je m'étais levée, préparée, puis j'avais repris le travail comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était produit. Comme si les dernières semaines, les conversations avec ma famille et Angela, les rendez-vous gênants avec le docteur Masen, et surtout l'insémination ratée, n'avaient pas eu lieu.

A moi seule, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je savais que j'avais envie de recommencer, de retenter ma chance, mais j'étais aussi terrifiée à l'idée d'un nouvel échec. J'aurai eu besoin de soutien, de quelqu'un qui me pousse dans la bonne direction : celle de la clinique. C'est peut-être pour ça que les gens sont si hésitants quand une femme célibataire décide de faire un bébé toute seule, parce qu'elle est justement toute seule et ne bénéficie pas du soutien d'un conjoint.

Je n'avais même pas le soutien de ma famille ! Mes parents continuaient d'éviter le sujet, Alice m'écoutait quand j'en parlais mais ne semblait pas se passionner pour autant, changeant rapidement de conversation, et je ne voulais pas en parler sur mon lieu de travail ce qui excluait mes collègues.

Angela m'avait conseillé un docteur, mais c'était le genre de personne qui ne se mêle pas des affaires des autres. En temps normal je lui en étais reconnaissante, mais là je n'étais pas certaine de ne pas vouloir qu'elle me saute dessus et me harcèle de question.

Dans la matinée, Alice avait débarqué dans mon bureau, un faux air sévère sur son visage.

« Alors comme ça on feignasse à la maison ? » Avait-elle demandé.

« J'étais malade. » Avais-je répondu, espérant qu'elle laisserait tomber. A ce moment là, tout était encore trop frais dans ma mémoire pour que j'ai envie d'en discuter.

« Malade ? »

« La gueule de bois. » Avais-je éclaircie.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois à l'excès un soir de semaine ? » S'était-elle inquiétée. « Depuis quand tu bois à l'excès tout court ? Tu avais quelque chose à fêter ? » Avait-elle ajouté avec un petit sourire de conspiratrice.

Un petit rire ironique m'avait échappé pour tenter de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient d'arriver.

« Je fêtais l'échec de mon utérus. »

« Oh … Bella c'est … » Avait-elle commencé mais je l'avais vite interrompue, sachant que je ne tiendrai pas le coup face à une discussion. Et je refusais de craquer au boulot.

« C'est bon Alice, n'en parlons plus. J'ai du travail. » _Et ce n'est pas comme si ça te chagrinait vraiment_, m'étais-je retenue d'ajouter.

« Très bien … »

Et ma demande elle l'avait suivie à la lettre. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait mentionné mon projet d'insémination au cours des trois dernières semaines. Et je n'avais pas lancé le sujet non plus. Au contraire, je m'étais jetée dans le travail tête la première après avoir mis de côté tout ce qui concernait la clinique et le docteur Masen. Étrangement, même si je n'arrivais pas à me relancer dans le processus, je ne pouvais pas non plus me débarrasser de tout et oublier cette idée à jamais.

Je ne voulais pas continuer à vivre ma vie comme elle l'était actuellement, mais j'étais trop terrifiée pour remédier seule à ce qui n'allait pas.

M~B

C'est en ce mardi 9 décembre, après trois semaines de déprime silencieuse, que la monotonie de mon quotidien fut rompue.

Alors que j'étais enfermée dans mon bureau, plongée une fois de plus dans les problèmes de management de la boite, Bree vint timidement cogner à ma porte. Ce n'était pas un phénomène totalement inhabituel mais ça restait tout de même extrêmement rare.

« Mademoiselle Swan ? Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais il y a quelqu'un dans la boutique qui vous demande. » Lança-t-elle d'une voix si basse que j'eus presque du mal à l'entendre.

« Qui _me _demande ? » Répétai-je étonnée. « C'est-à-dire ? Qui demande le manager ou … »

« Non. Ce monsieur a demandé si mademoiselle Isabella Swan travaillait bien ici, et quand je le lui ai confirmé il a demandé s'il pouvait vous voir. J'ai dis que j'allais vérifier avec vous. » Expliqua-t-elle en triturant ses mains.

Autant Bree pouvait être assurée dans son travail et avec les clientes, autant elle n'était pas à son aise face à Alice ou moi. Pour Alice, je pouvais comprendre, puisque c'était son boss, mais moi … je n'étais qu'une simple employée pas forcément là pour donner des ordres.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit qui il était ? » Demandai-je en refermant le dossier sur lequel je travaillais.

« Non mademoiselle. »

« Très bien … dîtes-lui de patienter quelques instants. J'arrive. »

Bree s'empressa d'acquiescer et de retourner dans sa zone de confort, là où elle contrôlait sa timidité. Pour ma part, je terminai un point important avant de m'accorder une pause et d'aller voir qui me voulait quoi.

A peine eussè-je mis un pied en dehors de mon bureau que je me stoppai net devant le tableau qui s'offrait à moi.

Pliée en deux sur le comptoir, offrant une ample vue de son décolleté, Jessica servait son meilleur rôle d'aguicheuse au docteur Masen. Celui-ci se tenait bien droit, semblant se retenir de s'éloigner de la prédatrice suprême, et essayant de regarder partout sauf vers Jessica sans pour autant se montrer impoli.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, et dans l'intention de lui sauver la vie, je m'approchai du duo qui tourna immédiatement les yeux vers moi.

« Mademoiselle Swan. » Salua poliment le docteur Masen et je lui adressai un signe de tête et un sourire avant de me tourner vers Jessica.

« Tu n'as pas du boulot ? » M'enquis-je.

« Bree s'occupe des clientes. » Répondit-elle en fixant le médecin, une sorte de lueur démente dans les yeux.

« Oh. Et est-ce que tu t'es occupée des colis qu'on a reçus ce matin ? »

« Non. » Lâcha-t-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

« Et bien vas-y maintenant. Madame Whitlock déteste que les vêtements soient froissés quand ils sont mis en rayons. Tu sors et tu suspend tout. »

Mentionner son employeuse était une solution plus qu'efficace pour mettre Jessica au travail. Elle en retint pourtant pas un soupire et un regard languissant vers le docteur Masen lorsqu'elle s'éloigna vers sa tâche.

« Tu passeras le bonjour à Mike ! » Lançai-je avec un faux enthousiasme.

Comprenant que je lui rappelai l'existence de son petit-ami, elle m'envoya une légère grimace avant de s'enfermer dans la réserve.

Ma collègue contrôlée, je me tournai vers celui qui avait demandé ma présence.

« Docteur Masen … que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Questionnai-je avec un sourire commercial. Le voir ne me rappelait pas exactement que de bons souvenirs.

« Bella … je sais que j'outrepasse surement les limites en venant ici, et si vous voulez me voir partir je le ferai sans discuter mais d'abord j'aimerai vous parler de quelque chose. » Commença-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse sur le visage.

« Allez-y. » L'encourageai-je.

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. J'ai consulté votre dossier pour trouver vos coordonnées et je me suis longtemps demandé s'il valait mieux que je vienne vous voir à votre domicile ou ici. Finalement j'ai pensé que venir sur votre lieu de travail serait moins … personnel pour vous. Que vous ne vous sentiriez pas aussi … » Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne semblant plus trouver ses mots.

« Est-ce que ça à quelque chose à voir avec … nos rendez-vous médicaux ? » Demandai-je sans me montrer explicite.

« Oui. »

« Alors je préfèrerait vraiment ne pas en parler sur mon lieu de travail, docteur Masen. » Précisai-je en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule aux autres personnes présentent dans la boutique.

« Peut-être accepteriez-vous un rendez-vous ? Ou alors un café ? Vous pouvez prendre une pause ? » Insista-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … » Marmonnai-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il me voulait mais j'étais quasiment certaine que j'allais pleurer si on parlait d'insémination. Et je ne voulais pas pleurer devant un quasi inconnu.

« Je ne veux pas paraître insistant Bella, mais j'aimerai vraiment vous parler. Vous aviez l'air tellement décidée dans votre démarche … laissez-moi voir si je peux vous aider. » Proposa-t-il avec un air suppliant.

« Est-ce que vous faites ça avec toutes vos patientes ? » Demandai-je en grimaçant, m'en voulant de craquer devant sa moue.

« Seulement avec celles qui abandonnent leurs rêves et dont je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis des semaines. » Sourit-il. « Laissez-moi vous aider Bella. S'il vous plait. »

Et comme c'est ce dont j'avais besoin depuis des semaines, de quelqu'un qui me soutienne et soit à mon écoute, j'acceptai.

M~B

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés à une table relativement isolée dans un café de la galerie commerciale. Il était resté silencieux le temps du trajet, et n'avais parlé que pour passer sa commande. Le serveur parti, je me tournai vers lui, prête à l'écouter.

« La parole est à vous docteur Masen. » L'encourageai-je lorsque je vis qu'il ne disait toujours rien. « Vous vouliez me parler non ? »

« Appelez moi Edward, le _docteur Masen_ c'est vraiment trop … dramatique et sérieux. »

« D'accord. » Acquiesçai-je.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de vos nouvelles pendant les deux, peut-être trois, semaines suivant votre insémination, mais après cinq semaines de silence radio je me suis décidé à venir aux nouvelles. »

« Pourquoi ça ? Vous n'avez aucune obligation envers moi. »

« Et bien … vous aviez l'air tellement décidée à avoir un enfant … Je pensais vous voir pour une confirmation si l'opération avait fonctionné, ou pour une nouvelle tentative le cas échéant. Mais vous n'en avez rien fait. Alors que j'aurai tout misé sur la fille qui poursuivait son rêve malgré l'avis de sa famille et de ses proches. »

« Et c'est justement ça … le problème. Je suis toute seule. Et à chaque fois que j'envisage de prendre contact avec la clinique je remets tout en question ! Je me demande s'ils n'ont pas tous raison de penser que je ne devrai pas faire ça. »

« Mais vous en avez envie ? Vous voulez avoir ce bébé non ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur que oui ! » M'exclamai-je avant de soupirer et de frotter le visage d'un air las. « Mais je me sens extrêmement seule et je ne sais pas si je pourrai tout traverser, un possible échec ou la grossesse, toute seule. »

Le serveur apporta nos boissons chaudes et les quelques muffins que nous avions commandés, interrompant notre conversation. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de nouveau, je me cachai dans ma tasse le temps de trouver quoi dire.

« Alice est ma sœur jumelle. » Lançai-je et il porta son attention sur moi.

« Vraiment ? Je n'aurai jamais pensé en vous voyant toutes les deux. Enfin vous êtes sœurs, il n'y a aucun doute la dessus mais … »

« Mais on ne se ressemble pas comme deux gouttes d'eau. » Terminai-je pour lui. « On a toujours vécu notre vie ensembles, chaque étape, chaque classe, chaque aventure. Pas toujours exactement en même temps mais … » Je soupirai de nouveau. « Quand on était petite on adorait jouer à la maman. Et j'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je serai maman. Même si tout ce que je souhaitais d'autre dans ma vie ne se réalisait pas, je savais que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que cette partie de ma vie de rêve se réalise. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement. C'était un énorme soulagement de pouvoir enfin parler de ça à quelqu'un que ça intéressait réellement et qui ne s'empresserait pas de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Quand Alice a rencontré Jasper, j'avais déjà un petit-ami alors ça n'a pas vraiment été un grand bouleversement. Puis Spencer m'a plaquée, je suis allée à la fac et j'ai évité les mecs. Et Alice filait le parfait amour avec Jasper. » Repris-je, décidant qu'il serait mon psy et que je lui raconterait ma vie. « Je me doutais bien qu'un amour de lycée avait peu de chances de durer une vie entière, mais après tout je suis une fille alors j'ai le droit de croire au grand amour ! » Plaisantai-je. « Et puis l'histoire de mes parents avait duré, elle, alors je savais que c'était tout de même possible. J'ai retenté ma chance avec Jackson et ça aurait pu marché si on avait pas eu des vies si différentes. On a continué chacun sur notre chemin, et Alice était désormais madame Whitlock enceinte de son premier enfant. »

« Vous n'étiez plus du tout à égalité. » Constata simplement Edward.

« C'est peu de le dire. Et les trois derniers n'ont pas arrangé les choses. » Rigolai-je amèrement. « Comprenez-moi, j'adore ma sœur, son mari et plus que tout j'adore mes neveux et nièces, mais ils ne font que me rappeler que je n'ai pas aussi bien réussi qu'elle. Qu'elle a atteint notre rêve de petite fille avec son prince charmant et tous ces petits enfants, et que moi je suis toujours … toute seule. » Terminai-je la gorge serrée.

Je plongeai immédiatement dans ma tasse, le liquide chaud apaisant ma gorge et faisant descendre la boule qui s'y était formée.

« Je ne veux pas faire un bébé juste pour ne pas finir ma vie toute seule. Je ne suis pas égoïste à ce point ! Non je veux seulement … je veux seulement avoir quelqu'un à qui donner tout mon amour. Parce que la science a fait en sorte qu'une femme puisse faire un bébé toute seule, mais qu'elle n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de cloner les princes charmants. » Plaisantai-je à nouveau.

« Ca serait assez étrange, toutes ces femmes qui auraient le même mari. Et puis un même homme ne correspond pas forcément à tout le monde. »

« Vrai. » Acquiesçai-je. « En tous cas ne vous méprenez pas, ça n'a rien à voir avec un choix entre « bébé ou époux », non ! On m'a toujours montré les choses de manière conventionnelle. On rencontre quelqu'un, on tombe amoureux, on se marie et on fait des enfants. J'ai simplement décidé de sauter les étapes que je n'arrivais pas à valider. Et c'est ça que mes parents ont du mal à comprendre. »

« Ca peut être difficile pour eux. Ils ne sont pas dans votre cas et ils ont du mal à vous comprendre. Peut-être aussi qu'ils ont peur que vous soyez trop seule. »

« Mais faire un bébé maintenant ne m'empêche pas de trouver l'amour plus tard ! Je prend juste mes précautions. Si jamais l'amour ne pointe pas son nez j'aurai tout de même profité de ma meilleure période de fécondité pour … continuer sur le programme. C'est pour ça que je ne veux aucun lien avec le donneur, pour que si plus tard je rencontre quelqu'un, il n'y ait pas de compétition de papa. »

« C'est une sage décision. » Approuva-t-il.

« Mes mais parents pensent que faire un bébé maintenant, toute seule, ça m'empêchera à jamais de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie. » Dis-je d'un air dédaigneux.

« Et vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cette idée ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » M'exclamai-je. « Je pense que si l'homme en question m'aime vraiment il comprendra et acceptera le fait que j'ai déjà un enfant. C'est peut-être me montrer trop naïve et romantique … »

« Pas forcément, mais certains hommes peuvent être effrayés par un tel engagement. Ou ne pas être près à accepter l'enfant d'un autre. Même si cet autre est un inconnu qui ne fera jamais irruption dans leur vie. »

« Vous avez surement raison. » Marmonnai-je en fixant la cuillère que je faisais tourner dans ma tasse à moitié vide.

« Mais vous pensez toujours que vous voulez faire cet enfant. » Devina-t-il.

Je relevai les yeux vers lui et le fixai quelques secondes, réfléchissant en silence.

« Oui. » Finis-je par avouer.

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

« Je ne veux pas être seule. » Dis-je en détournant le regard, de nouveau prête à pleurer.

« Est-ce que vous me laisseriez être là ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça … » Soupirai-je.

« Bella. » Me coupa-t-il. « Si je vous le propose c'est que j'en ai envie. J'ai envie de vous aider à atteindre votre vie de rêve, et pas seulement en étant le médecin qui fait les injections. »

« Comment ça ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Je peux être là pour vous écouter, comme aujourd'hui, et vous encourager. Je peux être votre ami. Si vous le voulez … »

Et comme plus tôt, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais envie et besoin, alors j'acceptai.

« Oui. Oui je crois que c'est quelque chose qui me plairait. »

« Très bien. » Acquiesça-t-il en souriant. « Mais il faudra me refaire beaucoup de ces cookies et de ces muffins de la dernière fois ! » Plaisanta-t-il en me menaçant de son index pointé.

« Je crois que c'est un bon prix. » Rigolai-je avec lui.

* * *

_**Je dois avouer que ça a été dur à écrire. Difficile de se remettre dans le bain, surtout sur un chapitre qui exprime autant de sentiments que je ne connais pas vraiment moi-même. J'espère que ça restera crédible.**_

_**Pour répondre à ceux qui le demandaient, il n'y aura pas de POV d'Edward. Du moins pas pour l'instant, on a bien vu que j'avais craqué sur BPHS.**_

_**J'essayerai de garder le rythme et de ne pas vous laisser des mois sans chapitre ! Je ferai de mon mieux !**_


	11. Mise au point

Bon sang que ce mois est passé vite ! J'ai fermé les yeux une seconde et trois semaines ce sont écoulées ! La surcharge de boulot peut causer ce genre de réactions ...

Bon, chapitre un peu court mais il était nécessaire avant de continuer l'histoire.

Merci à _**diana, Une Fan, Amaria, Litovangel, aussidagility**_ et _**sam**_ pour leurs reviews ! Ça fait toujours autant plaisir. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis dans les reviews. J'aime avoir vos impressions, particulièrement pour un sujet aussi délicat que celui que je traite dans cette fiction ...

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**

* * *

**

**- Chapitre 11 -**

**- Mise au point -**

**Lundi 22 décembre 2008**

Il n'y avait eu aucune avancée concrète dans le processus de l'insémination au cours des dernières semaines, mais on pouvait considérer que j'étais à nouveau sur le droit chemin. Parler de mon ressenti avec Edward m'avait énormément aidée, et je me sentais maintenant rassurée. Je ne serais pas psychologiquement seule pendant les mois et les épreuves à venir.

Ma prochaine ovulation s'annonçait pour le 29 décembre mais nous ne ferions pas de tentative ce mois-ci, d'abord parce que Edward voulait être sur que le cycle n'avait pas été perturbé par la tentative précédente, et ensuite parce que la date tombait en plein milieu des fêtes de fin d'année et que je serai à San Francisco chez mes parents.

Il aurait été bien plus pratique de ne faire se déplacer que mes parents jusqu'à Chicago, mais célébrer Noël tous ensembles dans notre maison d'enfance était une tradition à laquelle nous n'avions et ne voulions jamais renoncer. Notre avion pour la Californie partait le lendemain dans la matinée, et j'étais venue passer la nuit chez ma sœur pour éviter de courir d'une maison à l'autre et afin d'avoir deux mains et un cerveau supplémentaires pour contrôler son exubérante progéniture.

Kate était intenable depuis le début des vacances scolaires, ne parlant que du père-noël, de la liste qu'elle lui avait écrite et des cadeaux qu'elle espérait recevoir. Les jumeaux ressentaient eux aussi l'excitation du départ à cause de leur mère qui courait partout dans la maison pour s'assurer de ne rien oublier en bouclant les valises. Depuis deux jours ils pleuraient sans fin lorsqu'on les mettait dans leur lit, craignant surement qu'on allait les y laisser et partir sans eux. Corin suivait la tendance et hurlait à son tour dès que les autres ouvraient la bouche.

Sachant que le départ aurait lieu de bonne heure le lendemain et ne voulant pas que les enfants manquent de sommeil, Alice les avait privé de sieste pour pouvoir les coucher plus tôt le soir. Tactique qui s'était avérée efficace puisque les trois plus jeunes dormaient profondément à vingt-heures à peine. Kate faisait de la résistance, et pour ne pas qu'elle réveille les autres, ses parents avaient décidé de la laissé jouer quelques temps avant de l'envoyer dormir.

Au moment de lui faire une bise et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, nous nous tenions tous les quatre au pied de l'escalier. Elle embrassa Alice puis moi, et alors que je me redressait en m'attendant à la voir s'accrocher à son père pour qu'il la porte jusqu'au lit, elle releva le bas de mon pull et me colla un bisou claquant sur le ventre.

« Bonne nuit bébé de Zaza ! » S'exclama-t-elle en remettant mes vêtements correctement.

Nous étions tous les trois ahuris devant ce spectacle, et je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

« Chérie, Zaza n'a pas de bébé dans son ventre. » Lui indiqua ma sœur.

« Ah bon ? » Questionna-t-elle en tournant le visage vers moi, et je lui fis non de la tête. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend ce Edward ? » Grogna-t-elle en plantant ses poings sur ses hanches.

« Il a déjà essayé de mettre la petite graine dans mon ventre mais ça n'a pas marché. » Lui expliquai-je en m'accroupissant devant elle.

« Alors t'auras pas de bébé ? » S'enquit-elle, un air triste et presque affolé sur le visage.

« Non. » Répondit Alice avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à ma nièce. « Allez maintenant au lit ! » S'exclama-t-elle en poussant doucement Kate vers les marches.

Mais, alors que j'aurais pu laisser courir et ramener le sujet de conversation lorsque je serai enceinte pour de bon -car cette fois j'étais certaine que j'essayerai jusqu'à ce que ça fonctionne- je me tournai vers ma sœur et lançai les hostilités.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je n'aurais pas de bébé ? » La questionnai-je froidement. « Qui a décidé ça ? Toi ? »

« Tu m'as bien dit que ça n'avait pas marché non ? » Me demanda-t-elle à son tour alors que Jasper accompagnait Kate à l'étage en nous jetant des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

« Et alors, ça n'est pas obligé de marcher dès le premier essai ! Ça ne m'empêche pas d'essayer à nouveau ! » Dis-je sur la défensive.

« C'est toi qui m'a dis que tu ne voulais plus en parler. » Rétorqua-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la cuisine pour se préparer sa tisane habituelle.

« Parce que je savais que ça ne t'intéressait pas ! Et aussi parce que j'étais trop triste à ce moment là pour en parler avec détachement. »

« Bien sur que ça m'intéresse. » Répondit-elle sans conviction.

« Oh oui … on le devine rien qu'au son de ta voix. » Me moquai-je. « Tu meurs déjà d'envie de changer de sujet de conversation ! » Explosai-je.

« Bella, vraiment je ne comprends pas. » Finit-elle par avouer en se tournant pour me faire face, sa tasse oubliée sur le comptoir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire tout ça ? »

« Parce que je veux un bébé ! » M'exclamai-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Oui, ça d'accord ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de reprendre sans me laisser le temps de répondre. « Tu es une jolie fille, intéressante, intelligente et bourrée d'autres qualités ! Les prétendants se bousculeraient devant ta porte si tu leurs laissais une chance ! Mais non, toi tu … toi tu veux juste faire un bébé avec une seringue. »

« Je leur ai laissé une chance Alice et rien n'en est ressorti. Je ne perdrai pas deux ans de plus à sortir avec des losers qui vivent encore chez leur mère à trente ans passés ! »

« Ils n'étaient pas tous dans ce cas là. » Contra-t-elle en faisant allusion aux différents rendez-vous que j'avais eu les années passées.

« Non. Il y en avait même des pires. » Concédai-je et elle grogna face à mon manque de bonne volonté.

« Tu exagères. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Peut-être. » Lui concédai-je. « Mais choisir l'insémination de me condamne au célibat ! Je veux juste avancer dans ma vie. » Expliquai-je.

« Mais ta vie est très bien je ne comprends pas que tu … »

« Ma vie n'est pas comme j'aimerai qu'elle soit ! » La coupai-je alors que Jasper apparaissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « Tu vois Alice, j'ai l'impression de ne vivre que pour toi. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda ma sœur en fronçant les sourcils, peut-être un peu vexée.

« Regarde les choses en face ! Je travaille pour toi, ce qui couvre l'aspect professionnel de ma vie, et en dehors de ça … c'est pareil pour l'aspect personnel ! Je n'ai pas de fréquentations en dehors de mes collègues et de Jasper et toi, le temps que je ne passe pas à travailler je le passe avec vous et les enfants. » Expliquai-je. « Ne nous méprenons pas, tu sais que je vous adore tous … mais une fois dans ma vie, j'aimerai que ce soit mon propre enfant que j'emmène chez le pédiatre et pas celui de ma sœur pour lui rendre service ! J'aimerai pouvoir répondre non à une invitation parce que j'ai des projets avec ma famille. »

« Alors quoi … Je t'en demande trop ? » S'enquit-elle. « Tu as le sentiment que je dirige ta vie ? »

« Pas que tu la diriges, non. » La corrigeai-je avant qu'elle ne s'énerve pour de bon. « Mais que toi, et ta famille, vous tenez une place trop importante dans mon quotidien. »

« Tu ne veux plus nous voir ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement en s'installant face à moi à la table de la cuisine.

« Mais non Alice, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. » Grognai-je alors que Jasper nous rejoignait.

« Je pense que ce que Bella veut dire, et arrête-moi si je me trompe … » Commença Jasper. « … c'est qu'elle aimerait un aspect de sa vie qui ne dépende pas de toi. »

« Voilà. » Approuvai-je.

« Mais pourquoi l'insémination ? » Demanda ma sœur.

« Parce que je veux des enfants à moi ! Tu peux le comprendre, tu es mère et tu les aimes tous les quatre plus que tout. Comprend que j'ai besoin de ça moi aussi. »

Alice soupira, se prenant la tête entre les mains, essayant surement d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui dire.

Je me lançai alors dans les aveux. Aveux que je ne m'étais encore jamais faits à moi-même mais que je pensais nécessaires pour que ma sœurs comprenne mes choix.

« Et je suis surement un peu jalouse … »

« Jalouse ? » Questionna Alice. « De quoi ? De qui ? »

« De toi bien sûr ! De la vie que tu mènes, de la famille que tu as, de tous les rêves que tu as pu réaliser ! » M'exclamai-je, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. « Et je m'en sens coupable parce que je ne devrais pas … je devrais être contente pour toi. Je suis contente pour toi ! » Me corrigeai-je. « Tu as toujours été et resteras toujours une partie de moi. Tu es ma jumelle, j'ai besoin que tu sois heureuse pour être heureuse. »

« Et c'est pareil pour moi. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une petite voix en agrippant mes mains sur la table.

« Alors comprends que j'ai besoin de ça … » Suppliai-je.

« Je ne veux pas que du gâches ta vie en allant trop vite. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu ne trouves jamais ton Jasper à toi ? »

« C'est difficile d'envisager l'idée d'accepter l'enfant d'un autre comme si c'était le sien. » Souligna Jasper.

« Oui, je sais … » Soufflai-je. C'était déjà ce que m'avait dit Edward.

« Et même pour ce bébé ! As-tu pensé qu'il n'aura peut-être pas de papa ? Ça peut compliquer certains aspects de sa vie. » Ajouta Alice.

« Je sais que je suis une égoïste mais j'en ai envie. J'en ai même besoin. J'ai besoin d'être mère et d'aimer inconditionnellement. » Dis-je, les suppliant de me comprendre.

« Bella … » Soupira-t-elle.

« Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord avec moi sur tous les points de vue, juste de me soutenir. Ou au moins de ne pas me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou de descendre mes idées comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure en disant à Kate que je n'aurai pas de bébé. »

« Je vais essayer. » Finit-elle par déclarer avant de se lever. « Mais s'il te plait Bella, continue d'y réfléchir, envisage bien toutes les conséquences. Rien ne te force à faire ça. »

« Je le ferai. » Répondis-je avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce pour aller se coucher à son tour.

Psychologiquement épuisée par cette altercation, je me pris la tête entre les mains et soupirait fortement.

« Ça va aller ? » Demanda mon beau-frère.

« Il faudra bien. Et puis il faut que je m'y fasse parce que ça risque d'être pire avec Charlie pendant les jours à venir. »

« Je dirai à Alice de ne pas en parler en présence de tes parents. »

« C'est gentil d'essayer de me préserver, mais on sait tous les deux qu'on ne peut pas empêcher Katelyn de dire ce qu'elle veut. Et puis il faudra bien que mon père se fasse à l'idée quand le bébé sera là. » Finis-je en souriant.

« Tu sais Bella, j'ai quelques réservations moi aussi, mais je comprends ton raisonnement et on ne reviendra pas dessus … » Me rassura-t-il précipitamment en riant doucement. « Malgré tout, te voir heureuse, te voir sourire comme tu l'as fait à l'instant … ça me donne envie de te soutenir à fond. »

« C'est gentil. » Souris-je à nouveau.

« Je regrette vraiment de ne pas être davantage disponible … » Soupira-t-il en se levant.

Je quittai moi aussi ma chaise, prête à rejoindre mon lit.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à aller voir quelqu'un ? Pour en parler tu sais … » Précisa-t-il devant mon air interrogatif.

« Tu veux dire un psy ? »

« Oui. Ou peut-être un groupe de soutient ou … je ne sais pas trop, c'est un monde qui m'est inconnu. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Mon médecin. » Dis-je simplement. « Le médecin que je consulte pour l'insémination m'a proposé d'être une oreille attentive ou une épaule compatissante … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Il est vraiment sympathique, je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amis. »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment sage ? » Demanda Jasper en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu sais, en rapport à l'éthique et tout ça. Il ne risque pas de perdre son boulot ? »

« On ne couche pas ensembles Jasper ! » M'exclamai-je outrée et il rigola. « Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai besoin de parler et il est là pour m'écouter. Il ne porte aucun jugement et essaye de me faire comprendre le point de vue de tout le monde. »

« Si ça te convient … »

« C'est aussi bien voir mieux qu'un psy et ça ne me coute rien si ce n'est quelques pâtisseries. On y trouve tous notre compte ! » Dis-je dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Bien. Méfies-toi seulement de cette question d'éthique … Alice m'a dit que ton médecin était un canon. » Me taquina-t-il.

« Alice essaye de me caser avec tous les beaux mecs qu'elle croise. » Rétorquai-je.

« Alors tu avoues qu'il est beau mec ? »

« Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ou une sacré menteuse pour dire le contraire. » Répondis-je. « Mais je t'interdis de répéter ça à Alice ! Elle serait intenable et ce gars est un bon médecin. Je ne veux pas avoir à en chercher un autre. »

« Promis, mes lèvres sont scellées. » Dit-il solennellement avant que nous nous séparions pour rejoindre nos lits.

* * *

_**On a une petite amélioration. Alice et Bella ont mis les choses au clair, finis les secrets, on a joué carte sur table, chacun sait ce que pense l'autre. **_

_**Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. J'écrirai quand je pourrai entre deux dissertations et je posterai dès que le chapitre sera complet. ****Désolée d'avance pour le temps que ça mettra ...**_

**Dernière chose ! Emy299 et moi avons lancé un concours d'écriture. Allez jeter un coup d'œil sur mon profil pour avoir plus d'infos. Le sujet : "Autres temps, autres mœurs" !**


	12. Joyeux Noël

**A-t-on besoin de souligner à quel point j'ai pris mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre ? Je suis désolée d'avoir pris tant de temps mais j'espère que le début des _Prétendants_ a su vous faire patienter un peu pour ce chapitre de _Maybe Baby_. **

**J'ai eu du mal à terminer ce chapitre et j'espère que la suite me viendra plus facilement parce que ça m'énerve de ne pas avoir d'inspiration ! Enfin bref ... je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je croise les doigts pour que vous n'en ayez pas trop marre de moi ^^.  
**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 12 -**

**- Joyeux Noël -**

**Du mardi 23 au mercredi 31 décembre 2008**

Avez-vous déjà pris l'avion … dans un aéroport international … en pleine période de fêtes de fin d'année … avec quatre enfants en bas âge ?

Si vous l'avez déjà fait, vous me comprenez, mais si ce n'est pas le cas … franchement je vous le déconseille. En fait je vous déconseille même de voyager avec autant d'enfants tant qu'ils sont si jeunes car effectuer ce trajet en voiture ou en train aurait été aussi compliqué.

Arriver à l'aéroport de San Francisco était un peu comme une bénédiction. Ma mère nous y attendait, ramenant le ratio enfant/adulte à égalité. En plus de ça j'avais eu la veine de tomber sur Corin, profondément endormis dans son porte bébé. Ça n'était que justice si vous voulez mon avis, après les quatre heures de vol que j'avais passées à distraire une Katelyn increvable.

Aussi vite que le monde, le personnel de l'aéroport et le trafic routier nous l'avaient permis, nous avions récupéré l'ensemble de nos bagages, chargé la voiture -ou plutôt le mini van- et avions roulé jusqu'à la maison. Comme toujours, la simple vue de la façade m'avait donné un sourire éclatant.

La maison de mes parents, celle où j'avais vécu de mon retour de la maternité jusqu'à mon départ pour l'université, était une maison victorienne typique de San Francisco, perchée au dessus d'une petite épicerie. Pendant des années, chaque soir en rentrant de l'école, du collège, du lycée, je m'y étais arrêtée pour acheter un rouleau de réglisse. Cela faisait partie d'un des excellents souvenirs de mon enfance.

« Le pauvre vieux Jack a dû céder la boutique. » Soupira ma mère en voyant où était dirigé mon regard.

« Vraiment ? » M'exclamai-je. « Pourquoi ça ? »

« Infarctus. » Dit-elle simplement. « Oh il va mieux ! Mais le médecin lui a conseillé de lever le pied alors il a laissé son gendre et sa fille reprendre les reines » Se précipita-t-elle d'expliquer devant mon air effaré.

« C'est bien triste. » Marmonnai-je avant de suivre le mouvement et d'aller vider le coffre.

Poussant gentiment les enfants et trainant difficilement les valises, nous gravîmes les quelques marches pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Alors que l'agitation régnait encore dans le hall et une fois débarrassée de mon manteau, je partis à la recherche de mon père. A l'aéroport, Renée nous avait dit qu'il travaillait encore mais j'avais vu sa veste d'uniforme suspendue au crochet, signe indiscutable qu'il était bel et bien ici. Son arme de service, comme lors de chacune de nos visites, devait être enfermée dans le coffre fort du bureau.

Je le trouvai affalé dans son fauteuil, le journal dans les mains.

« Pas la peine de faire mentir ta femme tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas venir accueillir ta famille, il n'y a qu'à le dire. » Lançai-je depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

« Tu aurais dû être flic Bella, tu détectes trop facilement les mensonges des gens. » Dit-il en posant son journal.

« Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose affreuse ? » M'exclamai-je en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Là, sur ton visage. » Indiquai-je et il se passa les mains sur ses joues. « Non, là, entre ton nez et ta bouche. » Continuai-je en le pointant du doigts avant d'indiquer l'endroit sur mon propre visage.

« Oh ça … c'est ma moustache. » Répondit-il d'un air décontracté.

« Mais elle est horrible ! Comment maman a pu te laisser faire ça ? Elle accepte encore de te regarder ? Un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas demandé le divorce. »

« Oh n'exagère rien. Je trouve que ça me va plutôt bien. » Dit-il en passant ses doigts sur l'affreuse brosse de poils.

« Pas du tout ! Ça te vieillit d'au moins dix ans et ça te donne des airs de vieux pervers. » Dis-je en me rapprochant avec précautions pour mieux l'observer, comme si c'était une bestiole qui allait me sauter au visage.

« Bella … » Soupira-t-il.

« Tu sais, dans les films, le type bedonnant habillé comme un as de pique avec des tonnes de chaines en or autour du coup et qui croit qu'il a la classe, qui force des filles à se prostituer et qui te fout des frissons dans le dos … Et beh c'est toi. La bedaine et les prostituées en moins. »

« Elle a pourtant fait son impression. » Contra-t-il.

« Oui … elle fait _mauvaise _impression. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Oh je t'en prie papa, est-ce que quelqu'un t'as vraiment complimenté ? N'importe qui qui te respecte un minimum se doit de te dire que ce truc te déforme entièrement le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'a dit maman ? »

« Elle n'était pas convaincue. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour t'en débarrasser ? Fais moi plaisir, rase-la. » Suppliai-je.

« Très bien, je m'en débarrasserai dès demain matin. » Céda-t-il.

« Merci ! » M'exclamai-je avant de lui sourire.

Il me fit signe de le rejoindre et, comme si j'avais de nouveau cinq ans, je traversai le reste du salon en trottinant avant de me jeter contre lui dans le maigre espace entre son corps et l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

« Je suis contente de te voir papa. Même si tu ne te donne pas la peine de te lever pour dire bonjour et malgré cette affreuse moustache. » Dis-je en calant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Et moi je suis content de te voir ma belle. Même si tu me taquine déjà alors que tu es arrivée il n'y a pas cinq minutes. » Rétorqua-t-il en embrassant mon front avant de rigoler doucement au frisson de dégout qui me prit au contact de l'horrible moustache. « Où sont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je les ai laissés à Chicago, ils m'agaçaient trop. »

« Et bien ta mère fait beaucoup de bruit alors. »

« Très bien. » Soupirai-je. « Tu m'as percée à jour. Ils sont dans le hall, ils _essayent _de libérer tous leurs enfants de leurs bonnets, manteaux, gants et écharpes. _Essayer _étant le mot clé de cette phrase. »

« Alors on va les laisser faire. » Marmonna-t-il.

Charlie Swan adorait ses petits-enfants, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il considérait qu'il avait déjà élevé deux enfants et que c'était au tour de Jasper et Alice de faire leurs preuves.

« Tu sais, tu aurais au moins pu venir nous aider à décharger le van. » Le grondai-je gentiment.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » S'exclama-t-il. « Je suis rentré il y a vingt minutes de douze heures de boulot. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de prendre une douche et de me changer. Et puis je ne vous ai pas entendu … j'ai à peine eu le temps d'enlever mes pieds de la table basse quand j'ai entendu ta mère ouvrir la porte. » Baragouina-t-il, ayant peur que ma mère ne l'entende avouer son crime depuis le hall d'entrée.

En riant doucement, je lui demandai s'il avait mangé quelque chose récemment, ayant moi-même un petit creux.

« Je me suis dis que ta mère où toi me prépareriez bien un petit truc à me mettre sous la dent. » Déclara-t-il piteusement.

« Commissaire Swan, vous n'êtes qu'un fainéant. » Le grondai-je en me levant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quelque chose qui n'accroche pas à la moustache ? »

« Oh, peu importe, quoi que tu fasses me satisfera. » Répondit-il en ne se souciant pas de mes taquineries.

« Encore heureux que tu n'es pas difficile dans tes choix. » Marmonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« Vraiment Bella, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de me taquiner autant. » Cria-t-il après moi.

« Oh mais je ne te taquine pas en ce qui concerne la moustache ! Pour ce qui est du reste, si je ne le faisais pas tu penserais que je m'empatte ou que je suis malade. » Rétorquai-je en riant alors que je l'entendais être enfin assaillis par ses petits-enfants.

Jusque là tout se passait bien. J'avais eu peur qu'il continue à me bouder comme un bambin privé de son gouter. La dernière fois que nous nous étions vus en septembre, la fin du séjour avait été un peu tendue. Nos quelques coups de fil depuis avaient manqué de leur enthousiasme habituel. C'est pourquoi retrouver mon papa au sommet de sa forme et ne me faisant pas de réflexion était vraiment rassurant pour l'atmosphère du reste de mes vacances ici. Et à condition bien sur qu'il rase sa moustache.

M~B

Comme je l'espérais, les choses s'étaient déroulées à merveilles. Nous avions suivis les traditions de la famille Swan pour le réveillon et la journée de Noël, du repas gargantuesque aux cadeaux, sans oublier l'incontournable soirée entre filles.

Cette soirée avait été mise en place bien des années plus tôt. Lorsque nous n'étions qu'enfants Alice et moi, c'était l'occasion de se coucher tard et de regarder des dessins animés avec ma mère ; plus tard à l'âge du collège et du lycée, nous échangions des conseils de filles tout en regardant des comédies romantiques ; après notre entrée à l'université, ce genre de soirées se fit plus rare car nous n'étions pas souvent à la maison, et Renée décida que ce serait le moment de raconter ce qu'il se passait dans nos vies … tout en regardant toujours des comédies romantiques.

Et pourquoi Noël, demanderez-vous ? Et bien parce que mon père, entant que Commissaire de police, devait souvent aller travailler même si c'était jour de fête. Il parvenait à rester à la maison avec nous toute la journée, et en soirée il allait relever ses braves petits soldats et faire les bilans du jour.

Dès le repas terminé, nous montâmes nous enfermer dans ma chambre -seule pièce de la maison dénuée de présence masculine- alors que Jasper s'occupait des enfants, à l'exception de Kate qui se joignit à nous. Une grosse demi heure après le début de Cendrillon, elle avait rejoint le pays des rêves et nous avions lancé le DVD du Journal de Bridget Jones. C'était à Alice de choisir cette année.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être déprimée ou réconfortée. » Lançai-je au bout d'un moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda ma sœur en s'empiffrant de pop-corn.

« Est-ce que je dois être rassurée que le cas de Bridget Jones soit pire que le mien, ou bien être déprimée de voir que, malgré tout, elle a une vie sentimentale ? » Expliquai-je.

« Tout de suite tu exagères Bella. » Répondit ma mère. « Tu es belle et intelligente, alors que cette Bridget n'est vraiment pas une lumière. »

« Tu as un super job. Et cela, sans avoir à coucher avec ton patron. » Ajouta Alice en riant.

« Tu es une as de la cuisine ! » Enchaina ma mère.

« Tu n'as pas d'amis bizarres ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis. » Marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

« Allez ! A ton tour ! Donne-nous un point de ta vie qui diffère de celle de Bridget Jones. » M'encouragea Alice.

Je fis semblant de réfléchir quelques secondes alors qu'en vérité, ma réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

« Hmmm. Elle, elle s'envoie en l'air ? » Proposai-je innocemment ce qui provoqua les grognements de ma mère et de ma sœur. « C'est vrai ! » M'exclamai-je alors, les faisant rire.

« On t'offrira un chat pour ton prochain anniversaire. Ce sera une sorte de preuve de ton célibat. » Lança Renée.

« Offre-lui plutôt un vibromasseur. Ça la rendra plus heureuse. » Commenta ma sœur.

« Alice. » Gronda gentiment ma mère.

« Mais pour l'instant elle n'en a pas besoin, car elle a ce superbe médecin qui s'occupe d'essayer de lui faire un bébé … » Chantonna-t-elle.

« Alice. » Grognai-je à mon tour, menaçante.

« Un médecin ? » S'enquit ma mère.

« Ce n'est rien. Juste Alice qui joue encore les entremetteuses. C'est juste mon médecin. » Expliquai-je en fixant ma jumelle dans les yeux. « Celui que je vais voir pour l'insémination. » Avouai-je avec hésitation, car c'était la première fois que le sujet était abordé durant le séjour.

« Avoue qu'il est bel homme ! En voyant des spécimens dans son genre, j'ai presque envie de me lancer dans la création d'une ligne masculine. » Soupira-t-elle.

« Calme tes hormones Alice, tu es mariée. »

« Oui mais pas toi. » Souligna-t-elle.

« Peut-être, mais c'est mon _médecin_. » Dis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

« Tu continue le processus ? » Demanda ma mère, ignorant nos chamailleries et empêchant Alice de riposter. Cette dernière se rendit d'ailleurs compte qu'elle avait lancé le sujet tabou et m'adressa une grimace d'excuse.

« Oui. » Dis-je simplement, mais aussi un peu sur la défensive.

« Tu ne m'en avais pas parlé. » Commenta simplement ma mère, et je m'en voulu un peu de l'avoir tenue à l'écart de cet aspect de ma vie.

« Disons qu'après l'échec de la première tentative, j'ai eu quelques moments de doute. Mais après une bonne réflexion et en avoir discuté avec Edward, j'ai décidé de me relancer. »

« Edward ? »

« Son docteur. » Souffla Alice avec un air de conspiratrice.

« C'était une personne neutre qui était prête à m'écouter. » Me justifiai-je. « Il est vraiment très sympathique en plus. »

« Et canon. » Commenta Alice, et je l'ignorai.

« Je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amis. »

« Ou plus. »

« Arrête-ça ! » M'exclamai-je en lui lançant un oreiller dans la tête.

« Ne réveille pas ma fille avec tes grands mouvements ou je te la laisse dans ton lit toute la nuit. » Menaça-t-elle.

« Comme tu l'as dit, c'est ta fille. Ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité. »

« Je saurai me rappeler de cette phrase quand la situation sera inversée. » Répliqua-t-elle en me fixant, les yeux plissés.

« Alors tu as fais une nouvelle insémination ? » Demanda ma mère, ramenant à nouveau la conversation sur ce sujet.

« Pas encore. J'aurai dû tenter ce mois-ci mais ça tombait en plein pendant les fêtes alors on a reporté à fin janvier. » Expliquai-je et elle acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête. « Maman, dis-moi une bonne fois pour toute ce que tu as sur le cœur. » Finis-je par lancer avec impatience.

« Quoi ? Non je … je pense toujours que tu as encore du temps avant d'avoir des enfants … que tu as encore l'occasion de trouver l'homme de ta vie et de fonder une famille avec lui. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, alors nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire que de t'encourager dans la voie que tu as choisie. »

« Vraiment ? » M'étonnai-je. « Et … qu'est-ce qu'en pense papa ? »

« Nous n'en parlons pas beaucoup, tu sais … mais la dernière fois que le sujet a été abordé, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était rangé au même avis que moi. »

« Il espère que je vais me caser mais il est prêt à accepter que je fasse un bébé par insémination ? » Demandai-je pour confirmation.

« On veut seulement que tu sois heureuse, Bella. »

« Oh arrêtez ! Vous allez me faire pleurer … » Se moqua Alice en levant les yeux au ciel. Je la vis néanmoins me faire une clin d'œil juste après. « Regardons plutôt comment Bridget s'envoie en l'air plus souvent que Bella. »

« Idiote. » Soufflai-je en rigolant.

M~B

J'eus confirmation du point de vue de mon père lors du dîner du réveillon de la nouvelle année. Il y avait alors à table six Whitlock, trois Swan et un Bings …

Ce Bings était un agent de police travaillant pour mon père. Un bleu, fraichement arrivé à San Francisco, n'ayant pas de famille dans les environs et dont les amis -des officiers de police- étaient de garde ce soir. Sa présence avait été une surprise pour nous tous, y compris pour ma mère qui avait dû ajouter un couvert à la dernière minute. Heureusement qu'on cuisinait toujours trop.

De ce que Renée m'avait raconté après son aparté avec mon père, Charlie l'avait pris en pitié et invité au dernier moment … pour ne pas qu'il entre seul dans la nouvelle année.

Et mon père espérait nous faire gober ça ! Lui qui séparait toujours le boulot de sa vie privée, et qui était souvent un véritable bourreau pour ses nouvelles recrues. Le vrai Charlie Swan aurait collé Bings de garde et n'y aurait plus repensé.

Mais la recrue Bings, où Matt comme il nous avait dit de l'appeler, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Spencer, mon petit-ami du lycée. Pas besoin d'être détective ou de sortir de Harvard pour réaliser que ça sentait le coup fourré. Charlie Swan manigançait quelque chose, j'en étais certaine …

Tout au long du repas, il lança des sous-entendus qu'il croyait subtiles mais qui ne l'étaient pas du tout, soulignant que j'étais célibataire, que Matt aussi, que Matt ressemblait à mon ex et qu'il était donc normalement à mon goût, nos points communs et tout un tas d'autres conneries du genre.

J'essayais bravement de contrer chacune de ses remarques pour faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intéressée, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, mon père continuait sur sa lancée. Et le pire de tout, c'est que Matt commençait à profiter du fait que son chef lui laisse carte blanche, pour me draguer pas très discrètement.

Je tenu le coup jusqu'au dessert, que les enfants soient couchés, avant de craquer complètement.

« Matt, puisque vous êtes une personne neutre, je me dois de vous demandez votre avis ! » Lançai-je entre deux remarques de mon père.

« Bien sûr, si je peux vous être utile Isabella. » Sourit-il, content que je lui porte un peu d'intérêt.

Le pauvre me faisait de la peine. Il était manipulé par mon père. Certes, le voir me faire du rentre dedans comme ça était agaçant, mais d'un autre côté, il n'était pas vraiment responsable de tout ça. Et il était sympathique. Ça m'ennuyait vraiment de devoir le refroidir comme j'allais le faire.

« Êtes-vous pour ou contre l'insémination artificielle ? » Balançai-je et j'entendis ma mère soupirer, ma sœur rire doucement, et mon père grogner, mais je demeurai impassible et continuai à fixer Matt.

« Je … je ne sais pas vraiment, je … » Bégaya-t-il.

« Parce-que, vous voyez, j'ai fini par tirer un trait sur les hommes mais je ne veux pas me priver d'avoir un bébé. Et mon entourage a un avis plutôt partagé sur la question. Vous, vous pensez que c'est mal de vouloir trouver un donneur de sperme et de se faire féconder par une aiguille plutôt que par un pénis ? » Questionnai-je innocemment.

« Isabella ! » S'exclama mon père avec mauvaise humeur.

« Quoi Isabella ? » Demandai-je en me tournant vers lui. Le pauvre Matt ne savait plus où se mettre. « A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais en ramenant un de tes hommes pour le réveillon ? Depuis quand tu joues les agences de rencontre ? Franchement papa, laisse-moi vivre ma vie. Et puis réfléchis cinq minutes, Matt vient d'arriver à San Francisco et ma vie est à Chicago ! Et c'est sans mentionner le fait que tu l'encourageais ouvertement à coucher avec moi ! Et oui … car c'est ce que font les gens maintenant quand ils sortent ensembles. »

Les deux officiers de polices présents à table étaient complètement rouges, Matt de honte et de gêne, et mon père de gêne et de colère. Je cru un instant qu'il allait exploser ou que de la vapeur lui sortirait des oreille comme dans les cartoons.

Avant d'en arriver là, je décidai de mettre fin à la conversation et me levai de table.

« Matt, je suis désolée que vous vous soyez fait manipuler de cette façon. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Du tout. Bien que vous soyez un jeune homme charmant et je n'ai aucun doute que vous trouverez rapidement quelqu'un à San Francisco. Ça ne sera simplement pas moi. » Lui dis-je avant de me tourner vers mon père. « Tu ferais bien d'accepter le fait que je compte vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, et que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour jouer les entremetteurs. Vraiment papa, fais-toi à cette idée parce que je me fais inséminer dans un mois. » Terminai-je avant de rejoindre ma chambre.

J'eus à peine le temps de voir les regards des membres de ma famille tournés vers mon père, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'étais allongée sur mon lit à fixer le plafond pour me calmer -vieille technique datant de mon adolescence- on toqua à la porte avant que mon père ne pénètre dans la pièce.

« Bella ? » Lança-t-il avec hésitation.

« Entre, papa. » Soupirai-je et il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'installer sur le rebord de mon lit, me tournant le dos.

Charlie Swan n'était pas un as des discussions profondes. Elles le mettaient mal à l'aise et il préférait regarder ailleurs pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse à son interlocuteur.

« Matt est parti. » Dit-il après ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes de silence.

« Ah … je suis désolée d'avoir parlé comme ça. J'ai dû le gêner terriblement. » M'excusai-je.

Même si, sur le moment, j'avais pensé avoir mes raisons, ça n'empêchait pas le fait que Matt travaillait avec mon père et qu'ils allaient maintenant tous les deux se retrouver dans une situation peu confortable.

« C'est à moi de présenter mes excuses. Je n'aurais pas dû l'inviter et me mêler comme ça de ta vie privée. » Dit-il piteusement.

« Papa … » Soupirai-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le bord du lit.

« Non, j'ai compris Bella. » Me coupa-t-il. « Tu sais, depuis septembre, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Et c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas encore tout à fait ton raisonnement mais … enfin j'essaye tu vois ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas grand monde qui comprend mon raisonnement comme tu dis. » Marmonnai-je.

« Mais ça n'est pas ça qui est important Bella, et je l'ai compris ce soir ! Ce qui est important c'est que c'est ta vie et, étant ton père, je devrais te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Vraiment. » Acquiesça-t-il. « Enfin … si tu changeais d'avis et que tu vivais ta vie de manière plus traditionnelle … »

« Papa ! » Grommelai-je.

« J'ai rien dis ! » S'exclama-t-il en se levant de mon lit. « C'est ta vie Bella, et je serai là pour toi comme je l'ai étais jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » Dit-il avec émotion avant de détourner ses yeux un peu humides vers la porte.

« Merci papa. » Soufflai-je. « Et je te promet que si, par le plus grand des hasards … enfin si il se présentait devant moi une autre solution que l'insémination, j'y réfléchirai. »

« Je veux juste que tu ne te réveilles pas un jour et réalises que tu es seule. »

« Je sais … Mais rassure-toi. J'ai plein de personnes qui m'aiment et qui ne me laisseront jamais seule. » Dis-je avec enthousiasme.

« Je sais ça ! Mais ça n'est pas pareil … Garde les yeux ouverts Bella. Je sais que quelque part il y a un gars fait pour toi. Même s'il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de ma petite princesse. » Plaisanta-t-il avant de me laisser à mes réflexions.

Après tout, Charlie et Renée n'avaient pas tout à fait tord. Ça ne me coutait rien de garder cette perspective ouverte et de rester disponible pour une éventuelle relation amoureuse … Et il était vrai aussi que je préfèrerai construire une vraie famille traditionnelle. Si l'opportunité se présentait.

* * *

_**Pfiouuu ! Ce chapitre n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ c'est pour ça que j'ai galéré à l'écrire (ça et les partiels, et la flemme et le boulot). Normalement, la suite ne trainera pas autant. Dans deux semaines je suis en congés donc je vais faire en sorte d'être là pour vous à ce moment là !**_

**N'oubliez pas le blog, _Les Prétendants_, le Concours "Autres temps, autres moeurs" (qui a été prolongé d'un mois)**


	13. Confessions

Le voilà enfin ! J'y ai bossé dessus tout l'après-midi pour ne pas vous faire attendre une semaine de plus. Je dois avouer aussi que je ne l'ai pas entièrement relu donc vous n'êtes pas à l'abris de trouver des fautes ...

J'ai encore mis du temps et je m'en excuse. Vous trouverez les raisons sur le blog. J'espère néanmoins que ça vous plaira. Il me semble que c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écris pour Maybe Baby.

Ça fait un moment que j'oublie de remercier les reviews "sans-compte" mais sachez que je pense à vous quand même, vos reviews sont toujours dans ma boit mail depuis avril ! Donc un grand merci à _**Grazie, Une fan, Laurie, phinou, lulu, liane, Dian4a, et Asuna93, encreviolette et camryn48re**_ à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de réponse par MP.**  
**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 13 -**

**- Confessions -**

**Lundi 12 janvier 2009**

La fin de mes vacances c'était extrêmement bien passée et j'étais retournée travailler avec bonne humeur dès le 5 janvier. Nous n'avions fermé que pour le jour de Noël et le premier jour de l'année, comme tous les ans depuis l'ouverture de la boutique. Les vendeuses empochaient toujours une bonne prime de fin d'année pour les remercier de leur dévouement.

Alice, en bonne directrice, avait organisé une soirée pour la nouvelle année, où tous ses employés avaient été conviés, des stylistes aux vendeuses en passant par les préparateurs de colis. C'était une soirée sobre que les filles du magasin avaient décidé de prolonger dans un bar de la ville. Certes je n'étais pas l'une d'entre elles, mais je les voyais et bossais avec elles chaque jour de l'année … alors j'avais suivis … et nous avions subis la gueule de bois le lendemain toutes ensembles. Mais ça c'était la semaine passée.

Aujourd'hui, alors que je reprenais paisiblement mon boulot après ma pause déjeuner, mon téléphone portable sonna. Je jetai un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran et décrochai en souriant.

« Isabella Swan. » Dis-je en décrochant.

« Tout ça est très sérieux, dites-moi, mademoiselle Swan. » Lança une voix masculine.

« Ne serait-ce pas mon médecin préféré ? » M'exclamai-je. « Je croyais que c'était votre secrétaire. »

« Médecin préféré, hein ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Je ne vais voir les autres que quand quelque chose ne va pas. Avec vous c'est juste pour le plaisir. » Répondis-je, sans vraiment prendre garde à ce que je disais. J'étais contente que la date de la prochaine insémination se rapproche. « Enfin … si on met de côté quelques examens dont je me passerai bien … et le fait que si je viens vous voir c'est que ma vie amoureuse est inexistante. » Marmonnai-je.

« Ne gâchons pas votre bonne humeur avec de sombres pensées. » Me gronda-t-il doucement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous docteur Masen ? » Demandai-je.

« En fait … » Commença-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation. « Je sais que ça peut vous paraître étrange et même être gênant, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire vous déplacer pour une simple question. »

« Je vous écoute. » Dis-je avec sérieux. « Je crois que je n'ai plus aucune gêne en ce qui vous concerne. » Plaisantai-je et il rigola doucement.

« Si les prévisions que nous avions faites en décembre sont exactes, votre insémination aura lieu le 26 de ce mois … »

« Oui. » Confirmai-je, sentant qu'il n'osait pas vraiment continuer.

« Et donc … vous devez avoir commencé vos règles aujourd'hui. » Conclu-t-il avant de laisser s'écouler un silence durant lequel je ne su trop quoi dire. Était-ce là ce qui le dérangeait tant ? « Sans quoi il faudra reprogrammer le rendez-vous pour que les dates correspondent à votre cycle. » Précisa-t-il précipitamment.

« Pas besoin de reprogrammer, les anglais ont bien débarqué ce matin comme prévu. » Répondis-je avec naturel. Après tout, le gars me servait provisoirement de gynécologue. « Est-ce que c'était ça votre question gênante ? » Me moquai-je gentiment.

« Comprenez-moi bien, Bella. J'essaye de faire la part des choses entre ma vie privée et ma vie professionnelle. Quand vous venez me voir dans mon cabinet, vous êtes ma patiente et je vous vois comme telle sans aucun mal … mais ce numéro vous me l'avez donné entant qu'amie, et j'appelle rarement mes amies pour leur demander si elles ont bien eu leurs règles ce matin. »

« En effet ça serait gênant … » Commentai-je, comprenant un peu mieux son hésitation.

« Et comme je vous l'ai dis, je voulais vous éviter de vous déplacer pour une simple question. »

« Je comprends bien. Et c'est très gentil de votre part docteur Masen. » Le remerciai-je. « Nous allons vous faciliter la tâche. Si ce genre de situation se reproduit, appelez-moi mademoiselle Swan et je comprendrais que nous parlons de médecin à patiente. » Il acquiesça.

« Maintenant Bella, je suis désolé de devoir raccrocher si vite mais j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attends. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondis-je en souriant. « On se voit le 26 alors. » Le saluai-je.

« Au revoir Bella. Oh et bonne année au fait ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Bonne année docteur Masen. »

« Edward. » Me corrigea-t-il pour la énième fois. « Vous aussi vous devez faire la distinction sinon j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est une conversation entre le moi/médecin et le vous/patiente. »

« Bien _Edward_, je ferai de mon mieux. » Plaisantai-je en insistant bien sur son prénom. Il rigola et me salua une dernière fois avant que nous ne raccrochions tous les deux.

Tout était dans l'ordre. J'avais vraiment hâte d'être au 26, et même après quand suffisamment de temps se serait écoulé pour que je puisse faire un test de grossesse.

Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que, maintenant, ma famille me soutenait vraiment, mais j'étais encore plus heureuse et impatiente à l'idée de cette prochaine insémination.

~MB~

**Lundi 26 janvier 2009**

Aucune inquiétude ni appréhension ne me vint comme lors de ma première insémination. Cette fois-ci, je savais à quoi m'attendre, et je l'attendais même avec grande impatience. Je n'avais pas passé la nuit à préparer des pâtisseries dans ma cuisine, et je n'étais pas non plus arrivée à l'aube sur le parking de la clinique. Non.

Mon rendez-vous avait été fixé en fin d'après-midi, et j'avais même pris un jour de congés pour être reposée et n'avoir aucun soucis en tête. J'avais passé un long week-end à me préparer, de l'épilation -je gardais toujours _la zone _impeccable depuis la première auscultation- au régime alimentaire sain que j'avais trouvé sur l'internet. Et j'avais bien sûr cuisiné quelques petites douceurs pour mon médecin favoris et sa secrétaire. Cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à cause du stress mais parce que j'étais heureuse et que je voulais que les autres aussi soient heureux. Le scénariste des Bisounours semblait s'être penché sur mon cas …

Je garai ma voiture sur le parking privé de la clinique, quinze minutes avant l'heure prévue de mon rendez-vous. Joyeusement, je récupérai les deux paniers de pâtisseries que j'avais préparés et me dirigeai vers le bâtiment. Madame Cope, la secrétaire d'Edward et du docteur Jameson, m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Sourire qui tourna gourmand lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers le panier que je posai devant elle.

« Rien que vos préférés, du moins, si je me souviens bien. » Lançai-je, un peu fière de moi.

« Je crois que vous êtes ma patiente préférée. » Sourit-elle, sans quitter les pâtisseries des yeux. « Je serai bien triste quand vous n'aurez plus besoin de venir nous voir. »

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'aimerai vraiment ne plus avoir besoin de venir. » Répliquai-je.

« Bientôt. » Me répondit-elle en m'envoyant un clin d'œil amical. « Vous vous rappelez comment tout se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle ensuite, cachant le panier dans un coin et retrouvant son côté professionnel.

« Paperasse, et tout le tralala ? »

« Pas autant que la première fois puisque nous gardons tout dans votre dossier médical, mais il faut que vous remplissiez juste cette feuille qui concerne l'opération d'aujourd'hui. Vous êtes dans la G08, comme l'autre fois. Le docteur Masen sera là dans un petit quart d'heure. » Termina-t-elle en me tendant la feuille que j'aurais à remplir.

« Merci madame Cope. » Souris-je avant de m'éloigner dans les couloirs qui devenaient familiers.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Edward, ou plutôt le docteur Masen, frappa à la porte de la G08 et me salua de son habituel air enjoué. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il remarqua le panier de gourmandises que j'avais laissé à côté de la feuille d'opération.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ma patiente préférée. » Soupira-t-il après avoir grignoté un bout de brownie aux amandes.

« Je me demande si les gens dans cette clinique continueraient de m'apprécier si j'arrêtais de cuisiner pour eux. » Lançai-je pour plaisanter.

« Ça serait plus difficile, on aurait une raison de moins de vous aimer. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Voilà qui me remet à ma véritable place. » Soupirai-je, faussement désespérée.

« Vous me semblez de bien bonne humeur. Dois-je en déduire que vous n'êtes pas stressée ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant, tout en préparant le matériel nécessaire à l'insémination.

« Pas le moins du monde ! Peut-être parce que je sais à quoi m'attendre ou bien parce que cette fois-ci je n'ai personne qui soit vraiment contre cette idée … Et puis j'ai l'impression que cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne ! »

« Je l'espère vraiment Bella. » Répondit-il en me souriant, me montrant ainsi que c'était en ami qu'il me disait ça et pas seulement entant que médecin. « Maintenant, mademoiselle Swan, je vais vous demander de vous allonger et de mettre les pieds dans les étriers. » Continua-t-il, reprenant sa concentration professionnelle.

« Que les festivités commencent. » Ironisai-je en m'installant.

Il était vrai que je savais à quoi m'attendre, et que je commençais à m'habituer au fait que je devais subir des interventions gynécologiques assez régulièrement … mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus confortables.

« Alors … » Lança-t-il après quelques courtes minutes de silence. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là dedans ? »

Un peu surprise et décontenancée, je ne répondis pas, fronçant les sourcils et gardant mes yeux fixés sur le plafond.

« Je veux dire, dans le panier. Qu'est-ce que vous avez cuisiné cette fois-ci ? » Précisa-t-il précipitamment quand il remarqua que sa question était étrange.

« Oh ! » M'exclamai-je, soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça. Pendant un instant j'avais cru qu'il parler de … enfin de moi. « Comme l'autre fois. Brownies, cookies, muffins. Un petit échantillon, dirons-nous. J'ai hésité à essayer autre chose mais je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez, alors que ces trois-là, je savais qu'ils seraient à votre gout. »

« Bella. » Lança-t-il en relevant la tête quelques secondes pour me regarder dans les yeux. « Je suis un homme, et par définition je mange à peu près toutes les pâtisseries qu'on veut bien cuisiner pour moi. N'hésitez vraiment pas à vous montrer plus aventureuse la prochaine fois. » Déclara-t-il avant de retourner à sa tâche.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop confiant. Qui vous dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je vais peut-être arrêter de cuisiner pour vous, vu que vous n'appréciez que ça chez moi, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de vous laisser profiter de moi et de ma gentillesse. »

« Ne dites pas de bêtises. C'est justement parce que vous êtes gentille que vous allez me laisser profiter de vous. Enfin je veux dire, profiter de vos pâtisseries. » Corrigea-t-il précipitamment et j'éclatai de rire. « Je n'ai pas envie que vous me preniez pour un pervers. » S'expliqua-t-il, voyant que je me moquais de lui. « Arrêtez de rire, ce n'est pas très gentil. »

« D'accord. » Soupirai-je, laissant quelques secondes de silence avant de recommencer à me moquer de lui. « Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai de vous apporter des petites gâteries. Enfin je veux dire, des sucreries et des pâtisseries. Je ne voudrai pas que vous me preniez pour une allumeuse. »

« Ah, ah. Très drôle. » Marmonna-t-il, grincheux.

« Très bien, j'arrête. On ne peut même pas se distraire comme on veut. » Boudai-je.

« Parlons d'autre chose si vous voulez vous distraire. » Dit-il, compatissant, continuant toujours à travailler. « Racontez-moi un peu. Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? »

« Plutôt bien. Je suis partie chez mes parents avec Alice et les enfants. Et son mari, bien sûr. On a passé un bon moment en famille, comme tous les ans. Les gosses ont été pourris gâtés et j'ai pris 2 kilos à force de manger. La routine quoi. » Dis-je et il rigola doucement.

« Où habitent-ils ? »

« San Francisco. C'est là-bas que je suis née et que j'ai grandi. Je ne suis à Chicago que depuis la fac. »

« Et, tout s'est bien passé avec vos parents ? » Demanda-t-il avec hésitation, sachant comment ils avaient réagis à mon idée de me faire inséminer.

« On a eu une petite explication et ils ont finalement décidé qu'ils acceptaient ma décision. Tous les deux. » Précisai-je. « Même si mon père a eu plus de mal, et qu'il continue d'espérer que l'homme parfait va tomber du ciel juste à mes pieds. Il essaye même d'en pousser quelques uns. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, m'aidant à retirer mes pieds des étriers avant d'incliner mécaniquement le fauteuil. La partie la plus désagréable était terminée.

« Il a invité un de ses gars, un bleu, pour notre réveillon du nouvel an, sous prétexte que le gars en question arrivait tout juste à San Francisco et qu'il ne connaissait personne. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. » Commenta Edward.

« Oh mais le commissaire Swan n'est pas gentil avec ses officiers, docteur Masen. » Expliquai-je. « Ça sentait le piège à plein nez et j'ai eu confirmation quand mon père a commencé à jouer les entremetteurs. »

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? » Demanda-t-il curieusement.

« J'ai mis le pauvre gars mal à l'aise en lui parlant de don de sperme, d'insémination et de pénis. » Dis-je et Edward éclata de rire. « Forcément, mon père s'est mis en colère, je me suis mise en colère, et finalement on a arrangé les choses calmement. Ça a un double avantage. Non seulement j'ai pu arranger les choses avec Charlie, mais en plus de ça, il se rappellera qu'il ne doit pas se mêler de ma vie privée à chaque fois qu'il croisera l'officier Bings. »

« Pauvre gars. »

« Oui, j'ai de la peine pour lui, moi aussi. Maintenant il saura qu'il doit se tenir à l'écart du commissaire Swan et que tous les cadeaux qu'il fait sont empoisonnés. » Plaisantai-je. « Et vous, vous avez aussi passé les fêtes chez vos parents ? » Demandai-je. Après tout nous étions amis, et cette amitié allait dans les deux sens.

« Oui et non. » Répondit-il. « J'étais chez mes parents mais eux n'étaient pas là. »

« Étrange. » Lançai-je, sceptique.

Il allait reprendre ses explications quand un coup fut frappé à la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Docteur Masen, je voulais vous demander si vous en aviez encore pour longtemps avec mademoiselle Swan. Le docteur Jameson est parti et je n'attends plus que vous pour fermer. »

« Vous pouvez rentrer, Leslie, il y en a encore pour quelques minutes avec mademoiselle Swan. Donnez un tour à la serrure et je m'occuperai de tout fermer correctement en partant. » Lança-t-il en direction de la porte.

« Très bien docteur, bonne soirée. Et bonne soirée mademoiselle Swan et merci encore pour les gâteaux. »

« Je vous en prie madame Cope. » Lançai-je à mon tour.

« Vous la fournissez elle aussi ! » S'indigna Edward. « Moi qui pensais que c'était un privilège réservé à votre médecin préféré. »

Je répondis par un simple haussement d'épaules et un air détaché.

« De quoi parlions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il. « Ah oui … mes parents. En fait, ils sont en voyage. »

« Pendant les fêtes ? » M'enquis-je, toujours surprise d'apprendre qu'une famille pouvait volontairement se séparer au moment le plus familial de l'année.

« Depuis quelques années. » Répondit-il. « Ça a commencé comme un voyage humanitaire, mon père est médecin lui aussi, et puis ils ont décidé de faire le tour du monde et de donner un coup de main là où ils pouvaient. »

« C'est fantastique. Très généreux de leur part. » Répondis-je.

« Oui c'est vrai … Enfin ça serait plus fantastique encore s'ils n'avaient pas abandonné leur famille en contrepartie. »

« A ce point là ? » Demandai-je, sourcils froncés, ayant de la peine pour lui.

« On reçoit une lettre ou une carte postale de temps en temps. Trois par an, maximum. Et on a aucun moyen de leur répondre puisqu'ils bougent tout le temps. » Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il appuya ensuite sur un bouton qui ramena le fauteuil dans une position qui me permettrait d'en descendre. « Enfin … pour en revenir au début, je vis toujours chez mes parents vu que eux ne sont pas là. Ma sœur, Esmé, et son mari, habitent là eux aussi, même s'ils sont en train de rénover une vieille maison victorienne. J'ai passé les fêtes avec ma sœur et sa belle-famille. » Termina-t-il.

« Ça devait être sympa ! » Lançai-je avec enthousiasme, essayant de retrouver une atmosphère plus enjouée.

« Pas vraiment, non. » Rit-il devant mon effort de le réconforter. « Tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que vous, Bella. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Il faut bien quelques méchants. Même les dessins animés ont des méchants. » Soulignai-je.

« Ce n'est pas qu'ils sont méchants, ils sont … spéciaux. » Contra-t-il. « Et si je vous laissais vous habiller et qu'on terminait cette conversation en bas de la rue. Il y a un super restaurant italien, tenue par de vrais italiens. »

« Vous ne vivez vraiment qu'en fonction de votre estomac. » Le taquinai-je. « C'est d'accord, laissez-moi quelques minutes et je suis prête. » Acceptai-je, tenant à en apprendre plus sur lui.

« Je vais fermer mon bureau pour la nuit. On se rejoint dans le hall. »

« Ça marche ! » Lançai-je avant qu'il ne me laisse seule.

Je m'habillai rapidement, me sentant encore une fois étrange, comme après la première insémination. En novembre, j'étais rentrée chez moi et avais passé l'après-midi allongée sur mon sofa, les pieds relevés par quelques coussins. Cette fois-ci je serai un peu plus raisonnable et me conduirai normalement. Après tout, je ne faisais pas le poirier après m'être envoyée en l'air … il fallait que je réagisse comme si ce qui venait de se passer était tout à fait normal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward et moi étions installés à une table du resto italien. On se serait cru dans la Belle et le Clochard avec cette nappe blanche à quadrillage rouge. J'étais prête à écouter Edward qui semblait, lui, avoir besoin de se confier à son tour à quelqu'un d'extérieur. Je comprenais bien qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à sa sœur de la bizarrerie de sa belle-famille. Ça aurait pu la blesser. Et il avait sans doutes d'autres amis mais j'étais assez contente qu'il m'en parle à moi. Ça montrait que notre amitié n'était pas en sens unique.

« Alors … qu'ont-ils de spécial ces gens ? » Demandai-je après que nous ayons passé notre commande, reprenant notre conversation de plus tôt.

« Carlisle, mon beau-frère, est un type vraiment génial. Il aime ma sœur plus que tout, et il la traite comme une reine, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'accepter. En plus de ça, il est marrant, détendu, intelligent … et ça, ça fait que je l'apprécie. Et puis il est médecin, donc vraiment le type parfait ! » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Prétentieux. » Soufflai-je en riant.

« Plus sérieusement, ce mec est une perle. »

« Votre sœur devrait se méfier … » Dis-je en plissant les yeux.

« C'est un bon ami mais je ne suis pas de ce côté-là de la barrière. » Rit-il. « Et je l'ai dis … c'est un ami avant même d'être mon beau-frère. Sa famille par contre … disons que Carlisle est l'exception. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ses parents, je ne les ai vus qu'au mariage de ma sœur et ils sont morts depuis, mais ses sœurs … leur caractère est complètement opposé ! Elles sont prétentieuses, égocentriques … Tiens par exemple ! Elles viennent pour les vacances, et bien elles agissent comme si elles étaient chez elles. Et l'une d'elle m'a même sorti un jour _« je suis chez mon frère, je fais comme chez moi »_, c'est pas aberrant de dire ça ? A un des propriétaires de la maison qui plus est ! »

« Oui en effet, c'est assez culotté. »

« Mais je ne dis rien car je ne veux pas faire d'histoire pour Esmé et Carlisle. » Soupira-t-il avant de reprendre avec autant d'entrain. « Rosalie est mariée et a un gosse. Tu sais à quel point j'adore les enfants, tu as bien vu avec Katelyn, mais celui-là … c'est la progéniture de Satan ! Le diable en culotte courte ! » Lança-t-il, me tutoyant pour la première fois.

Il vidait complètement son sac et ne faisait plus attention, mais je ne dis rien car ça ne me dérangeait pas. Nous étions amis, c'était la suite logique de l'évolution des choses entre nous.

« Le père est un type bien mais il est tellement amoureux que ça l'a aveuglé, du coup, Rosalie passe tous ses caprices au gosse et c'est une véritable tête à claque. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que céder fasse à un enfant n'était pas lui rendre service. »

« Tout à fait d'accord. » Approuva-t-il. « Et puis il y a Tanya ! Cella là elle est célibataire, et elle croit que comme son frère et ma sœur sont mariés, on devrait faire pareil. Quand elle est là je dors avec la porte verrouillée ! » Raconta-t-il et j'éclatai de rire, l'imaginant terrorisé, les yeux écarquillés fixant la porte de sa chambre à coucher au lieu de dormir. « Sans rire ! J'ai presque peur qu'elle abuse de moi. Et dire qu'ils reviennent tous dans quinze jours … » Soupira-t-il en frottant son visage d'un air las.

« En effet ils sont … spéciaux … » Commentai-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Je n'allais quand même pas lui proposer de migrer chez moi le temps où les envahisseurs seraient là. On ne se connaissait pas assez pour ça.

« Non elles sont même méchantes. Je ne voulais pas le dire, et je me suis toujours retenu de le penser, mais pendant leur dernière visite, elles ont vraiment été méchantes. En fait, ça a commencé quand on a parlé de toi. »

« De moi ? » M'exclamai-je, totalement incrédule. « Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à dire sur moi ? »

« Tanya et Rosalie sont allée faire du shopping et ont dû passer au magasin. Celui où tu travailles. » Précisa-t-il. « Elles avaient entendu parler de la marque et étaient toutes retournées de savoir qu'il y avait une boutique à Chicago et pas à New-York, là où elles habitent. »

« On travaille à l'ouverture d'une troisième boutique là-bas. » Lançai-je.

« Il faudra les en bannir. » Dit-il vicieusement.

« Et perdre une importante part de chiffre d'affaire ? Tu rigole mon gars ! » Plaisantai-je à mon tour.

Il dû réaliser à ce moment là qu'on était passé au tutoiement.

« J'ai pris quelques libertés on dirait … ça ne te dérange pas ? » Demanda-t-il avec une grimace d'excuse.

« Si ça m'avait dérangé tu l'aurais entendu. Je suis pas du genre à faire ce que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Maintenant explique moi comment moi, j'ai pu rendre les deux sœurs méchantes. »

« Elles parlaient donc du magasin et ne s'arrêtaient plus, et quand elles ont appris qu'Esmé n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, elles ont fait quelques-unes de leurs petites réflexions. J'en ai eu assez et je leur ai dis que je connaissais la responsable marketing … et la créatrice de la marque. Je voulais les faire taire. Au moins quelques secondes si possible. Et ça a marché. » Dit-il fièrement. « Ensuite elles m'ont harcelé jusqu'à ce que je prenne lâchement la fuite. » Rigola-t-il.

« Ce n'était pas sympa de traiter Esmé de cette façon. » Commentai-je.

« Et ça encore ce n'était rien ! J'étais juste dans la cuisine et j'entendais toujours ce qu'elles disaient. De fil en aiguille, elles sont arrivées à parler du type de collection, et de clientèle, et Rosalie a commencé à se plaindre qu'il n'y avait rien pour les petits garçons … et à quel point s'était difficile de trouver des vêtements de qualité pour un garçon. Elle a fini par dire à ma sœur _« Tu ne sais pas quelle chance tu as de ne pas te préoccuper de tout ça. »_. Il faut savoir qu'Esmé ne peut pas avoir d'enfant. Elle en a même perdu un, et Rosalie est tout à fait au courant de tout ça. »

« Mais c'est cruel ! Quelle garce ! Et Esmé n'a rien dit ? Moi je l'aurais foutue dehors avec son gosse et ses vêtements de qualité ! J'en reviens pas qu'on puisse dire ça … à quelqu'un de sa famille en plus ! » M'exclamai-je, hors de moi. « Je suis d'accord, et si toi tu ne veux pas le dire, moi je le dirai, cette garce _est _méchante. »

« Carlisle a voulu dire quelque chose mais ma sœur l'en a empêché et ensuite, la conversation a tourné … j'aurai voulu lui arracher les yeux à cette blonde sans cœur ! » Grogna-t-il. « C'est à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Esmé que j'ai choisi ma spécialité. » Dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. « Je voulais être chirurgien, comme mon père et Carlisle. Mais j'ai changé de direction pour aider les personnes qui connaissaient les mêmes problèmes que ma sœur et son mari. »

« C'est fantastique d'avoir fait ça. Je suis sure qu'elle en était très touchée. »

« Elle a pleuré quand je lui ai annoncé. » Rit-il doucement. « On ne peut rien faire pour elle. Accouchement difficile, il lui ont tout enlevé pour lui sauver la vie. Ovaires, trompes, utérus … Elle s'est résignée car elle était vivante et son bébé aussi. Et puis Thomas a eu une insuffisance cardiaque et n'a pas survécu. Il est mort avant d'avoir deux mois. » Raconta-t-il doucement, les yeux humides.

« Quelle horreur. Je ne suis même pas mère et j'imagine à peine quelle douleur on peut ressentir … Et ils n'ont aucun autre choix ? Pourquoi ne pas s'adresser à une mère porteuse, ou adopter ? »

« Esmé a mit du temps à se remettre de tout ça, mais maintenant ils y pensent. C'est pour ça qu'ils rénovent une maison à eux. Ca les aidera pour une adoption. »

« Je me sens presque chanceuse d'être dans ma situation. »

« Et moi je me sens mal d'avoir plombé l'ambiance. » Répondit-il en souriant amèrement.

« C'est vraiment pas grave Edward. Tu avais besoin d'en parler et je comprends que tu n'en dise rien à Esmé ou Carlisle. » Dis-je en lui tapotant le bras. « Moi aussi je peux écouter. Il faut juste que je trouve un prix car je n'accepterai pas d'être payée en pâtisseries. » Plaisantai-je.

« De toutes façons je ne suis pas extrêmement doué en cuisine. » Lança-t-il à son tour.

« Alors disons que cette séance était gratuite et j'essayerai d'installer des tarifs avant la prochaine fois. »

« Ou alors je peux payer l'addition ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Tu m'as proposé de venir. Je pensais déjà que tu payais l'addition. » M'indignai-je et il rigola avec moi.

J'avais réussi ma mission. Doublement même. Je l'avais écouté et ensuite j'avais allégé l'ambiance lourde qui pesait sur nous … J'étais plutôt douée à ce truc d'amitié, même si je n'avais pas eu le temps de pratiquer ces dernières années. J'irai peut-être même en m'améliorant !

* * *

Voilà, vous l'avez vu, on en apprend un peu plus sur Edward et sa famille ! Du tutoiement et des taquineries, on fait des progrès sur la route de l'amitié ...

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé !


	14. Du moche

**Après quelques temps, un nouveau chapitre. J'ai peu de temps pour moi (18h de boulot + 27h de cours, je vous laisse faire le calcul) mais j'ai profité d'une soirée de baby-sitting pour conclure ce chapitre 14.**

**Je tiens à vous dire que je suis assez frustrée car je n'arrive absolument pas à faire ressortir ce que je veux dans mes écris en ce moment ... mais bon ! C'est assez cours mais le suivant sera normalement plus long.**

**Merci à vous tous de me lire et à quelques-uns de me laisser une review (kiwoui, Une fan, ANONYMOUS, aussidagility)**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 14 -**

**- Du moche -**

**Mardi 2 février 2009**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis ma seconde insémination et je ne déchantais pas. J'étais persuadée que cette fois-ci ça marcherait. J'étais positive. Et, ma foi, si ce n'était pas le cas, je retenterai ma chance. Comme Edward l'avait dit, il existait d'autres techniques, et des moyens d'augmenter mes chances de réussir à concevoir.

Après notre diner au restaurant italien, nous avions convenu qu'il était acceptable de nous voir en dehors des rendez-vous médicaux et des rencontres fortuites au centre commercial. Peut-être pour un ciné lorsqu'un film qui nous intéressait tous les deux sortirait ?

Et puis Edward s'était autorisé à récupérer mon numéro de portable dans mon dossier médical. Pour lui c'était une urgence, il n'avait plus aucune pâtisserie à manger ! J'avais simplement répondu que c'était moche de réclamer … Quelques messages avaient suivi depuis mais aucun appel.

En fin de matinée, Angela vint cogner à ma porte. Elle ouvrit sans attendre de réponse, seule sa tête apparaissant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Le gars de l'autre fois est revenu. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Quel gars ? » Demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Celui qui est venu, a demandé à te voir et avec qui tu t'es éclipsée pendant quelques heures. » Précisa-t-elle en haussant les sourcils suggestivement. « Il est revenu et il redemande à te voir. »

Comprenant de qui elle voulait parler, et me disant qu'il n'y avait rien d'urgent à la visite surprise d'Edward, je décidai de le faire poireauter un peu. S'il y avait eu un problème il m'aurait appelée.

« Et bien dis-lui … que je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Mais fais-le patienter, je serai là dans moins de dix minutes. » Informai-je ma collègue.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu voyais quelqu'un. » Lança Angela sur le ton des confidences.

« Je ne vois personne. C'est seulement un ami. »

« Craquant comme ça ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Pense à Ben, Angela. » Chantonnai-je.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder le menu … et saliver devant. » Rétorqua-t-elle et je rigolai.

« Va faire patienter mon _ami_. » Pouffai-je et elle commença à s'en aller. « Et Angela ! » La rappelai-je, sa tête réapparaissant dans mon champs de vision. « Empêche Jessica de l'approcher. »

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose. » Dit-elle, toute contente d'elle.

« Il n'y a rien ! » Me défendis-je.

« Bien sûr ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « C'est pour ça qu'il est chasse gardée. »

« Mais non c'est … » Commençai-je.

« Oui, oui, bien entendu ! » Chantonna-t-elle en s'éloignant vers la boutique.

Je soupirai en riant à moitié avant de me repencher sur mon travail. Je m'étais fixé pour but de conclure cette partie avant la pause déjeuner, et ce n'était pas le docteur Masen qui allait m'en empêcher. Je me pressai tout de même pour ne pas le faire trop attendre … et huit minutes plus tard je traversais la boutique dans sa direction.

Il était accoudé au comptoir, bavardant avec Angela, leur attention à tous deux fixée sur le meuble qui les séparait. Lorsque je fus suffisamment proche, je reconnus l'objet qui retenait véritablement leur intérêt et voulu assassiner ma collègue.

« Voilà le chef. Je ferai mieux de retourner au travail. » Entendis-je dire Angela.

« Oui, c'est ça fuit espèce de lâche mais tu ne paye rien pour attendre ! » Lui lançai-je alors qu'elle s'éloignait d'un pas guilleret.

« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu puisse avoir un passé de top model ! » S'exclama Edward en guise de salutations.

« Je n'ai jamais été top model. » Rétorquai-je en fermant le magasine ouvert devant lui.

Mais il me le repris des mains et le rouvrit à la page qu'il regardait précédemment avec Angela. Une page sur laquelle j'apparaissais, posant dans une tenue de **Head over Heels**.

« Si ce n'est pas du mannequinat, comment tu explique ça ? » Demanda-t-il en me collant la photo sous le nez.

Je m'emparai du journal, le fermai et le rangeai sous le comptoir avant de me tourner vers Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je.

« D'abord les explications sur les photos. » Répondit-il.

« Tu apprendras qu'on ne dit pas non à Alice Whitlock. » Expliquai-je. « Pour prouver que les collections de **Head over Heels **sont destinées à toutes les femmes et pas seulement à celles qui ont la taille mannequin, elle a décidé de faire poser n'importe qui. »

« Pourquoi tu te dénigres comme ça ? » Protesta-t-il.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça de manière péjorative ! » M'exclamai-je. « Pour son premier catalogue, elle a fait poser ses employées. Vendeuses, couturières, et bien sur, ma mère et moi. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition, toutes les employées de la marque apparaissent dans les catalogues, et Alice tire au sort quelques clientes qui ont la chance de repartir avec une tenue gratuite. »

« Bon stratagème pour vendre plus. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Elle dit la vérité et a su tirer les bénéfices de sont travail. Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite. »

« Et toi tu as des photos de mode pour ton book. »

« Je serai dans ton cas, je ne me moquerais surement pas de la fille qui fait les cookies. » Soulignai-je. « Tu as eu ton explication maintenant j'attends la mienne. »

« Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait déjeuner ensembles. » Lança-t-il joyeusement.

« Bien sur. » Acquiesçai-je, incrédule. « Tu as traversé la moitié de la ville à l'heure du déjeuner juste pour casser la croute … je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas te moquer de la fille qui fait les cookies. » Le réprimandai-je.

« Okay, j'ai un service à te demander, amie. Mais allons discuter de ça autour d'un déjeuner. C'est moi qui invite. »

« Encore heureux ! » M'exclamai-je en attrapant mon sac et mon manteau. « Chinois ? » Demandai-je et il grimaça légèrement. « J'ai envie d'un chinois alors si tu veux que je te rende ton service … »

« Va pour un chinois. » Répondit-il en tendant le bras vers la sortie.

« Je plaisantais ! Si tu préfères manger autre chose … »

« Un chinois me convient parfaitement Bella. » Me rassura-t-il. « Et je ne me moque pas de la fille qui fait les cookies. » Me devança-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés devant un assortiment de plats asiatiques, et j'attendais avec impatience qu'il me dise ce qu'il attendait de moi. Baguettes en mains, nous entamâmes notre repas avant qu'Edward ne se lance dans ses explications.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'aides à trouver un cadeau. » Dit-il.

« Moi ? C'est pour ta sœur et tu as besoin d'un avis féminin ? » Demandai-je.

« Si ce n'était que ça … » Soupira-t-il. « Ne le prends pas mal mais, je connais les gouts de ma sœur, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de ton aide. »

« C'est une bonne chose, je te félicite. Alors … de quoi as-tu besoin exactement ? »

« Ce week-end la sororité Cullen débarque à Chicago pour fêter l'anniversaire de Tanya. » Soupira-t-il bruyamment. « J'ai cherché à éviter ce repas par tous les moyens mais Esmé m'a supplié d'être là alors … »

« Ta bonté te perdra ! » Commentai-je en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Je savais très bien ce que c'était que de faire des choses qu'on a pas envie de faire, juste pour le plaisir de nos proches.

« Oui. Du coup, comme je serai présent par obligation, je me suis dit que j'oublierai malencontreusement d'acheter un cadeau et que je viendrai les mains vides, mais Esmé a passé la semaine à me rappeler de trouver quelque chose à offrir à Tanya. »

« Et tu ne veux pas décevoir ta sœur. » Continuai-je pour lui et il acquiesça en soupirant de nouveau. « Tu sais, ta sœur est bien trop gentille. Tu devrais lui coller un coup de pied au cul, ça lui ferait peut-être du mal pendant un moment, mais à la longue elle se sentirait tellement mieux. »

« Même si on la battait en lui hurlant de devenir méchante, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de redevenir un ange. »

« Parce que tu n'as pas trouvé le bon bâton. » Répondis-je.

« Tu l'as trouvé toi ? »

« Tu as rencontré Alice. Tu crois que j'ai trouvé un bâton qui fait se plier les gens à tous mes désirs ? » Demandai-je à mon tour.

« Stupide question. » Dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules. « Toujours est-il que je dois trouver un cadeau à la sorcière. »

« Et donc tu me demandes mon aide. »

« Esmé m'a dit d'aller voir mon amie qui travaille dans cette boutique que Tanya aime tant. »

« Et tu fais vraiment tout ce que ta sœur te dit … » Me moquai-je.

« Je te rappelle que tu as amenée ta nièce à un rendez-vous gynécologique parce que ta sœur te l'avait demandé. » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Sans commentaire. » Marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Donc tu vas vraiment lui acheter quelque chose au magasin ? »

« Malheureusement. Mais je me suis dit qu'on pourrait prendre un truc hyper moche ! » S'exclama-t-il, fier de son plan diabolique.

« Alice ne fait pas dans le moche. » Contrai-je.

« Par moche, je voulais dire quelque chose qui n'aille pas à Tanya. »

« Moui …On peut essayer ça. » Dis-je, sceptique. « Tu as une photo ? »

« Quelle horreur, non ! » S'exclama-t-il outré.

« Comment veux-tu que je devine si ce que je vais choisir ne lui ira pas si je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble ? » M'exclamai-je à mon tour.

« Je vais demander à Esmé de m'en envoyer une. » Soupira-t-il en attrapant son portable.

« Tu veux y mettre combien ? »

« Le moins possible. » Marmonna-t-il en réponse. « Ça m'embête déjà suffisamment de devoir lui faire plaisir. » Expliqua-t-il et je rigolai avec lui.

Son téléphone émit un bip et, quelques secondes plus tard, il me montra la photo d'une mannequin-wannabe.

« Cette couleur de cheveux ne doit pas s'accorder avec beaucoup de teintes. D'autant plus que ses yeux sont aussi assez marqués. » Commentai-je.

« On dirait une vrai pro quand tu parles comme ça. » Dit-il admiratif.

« C'est juste de l'esbroufe. Des années à trainer à proximité des stylistes et des vendeuses. Ma spécialité à moi c'est le marketing. » Plaisantai-je. « On devrait demander l'avis d'Alice ! » M'exclamai-je, attrapant immédiatement mon portable.

'_J'ai besoin de ton aide pour un conseil vestimentaire.'_

'_Enfin tu retrouves la raison !' _Répondit-elle immédiatement à mon sms.

'_Ce n'est pas pour moi. Il faut que tu trouves quelque chose qui n'aille absolument pas à une garce.'_

« Transmet-moi la photo que je la fasse suivre à Alice. » Lançai distraitement à Edward.

'_Bella, ton point de vue personnel ne doit pas interférer avec ton avis professionnel.' _Me réprimanda-t-elle.

'_C'est le client qui demande ça ! Edward est obligé d'acheter un cadeau à une fille qu'il ne supporte pas. Il cherche quelque chose de moche.'_

'_Je ne fais pas dans le moche. Qu'il aille voir ailleurs, ce n'est pas ce qui manque au supermarché du coin.' _

Même à travers un simple message texte, je pouvais savoir que ma sœur était vexée.

« J'avais raison, Alice ne fait pas dans le moche. » Lui dis-je en lui montrant le dernier message de ma sœur.

'_Je lui ai déjà dit ça, évidemment ! Tu peux trouver quelque chose qui ne lui aille absolument pas si je t'envoie sa photo ?' _Envoyai-je, avant de fixer mon écran avec appréhension.

Cette fille était tellement méchante que je voulais venger Esmé, une femme que je ne connaissais ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve. Cet acte de rébellion était ma maigre participation à l'anéantissement d'un tyran.

'_Quand tu dis garce, c'est une garce de quel niveau ?' _Demanda-t-elle.

'_Une immonde garce sans cœur.' _Répondis-je immédiatement, sachant que je l'avais convaincue.

'_Transmet.' _Termina-t-elle simplement et j'obéis dans la seconde.

« C'est dans la poche ! » Annonçai-je à Edward et il sourit autour de son rouleau de printemps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice téléphona pour me dire ce sur quoi elle avait déjà réfléchis. Elle avait trouvé une couleur qui donnerait à Tanya un teint maladif. Elle accorderait ça avec un autre ton qui jurait horriblement, et le tout, dans un matériaux désagréable à porter. Elle confectionnerait un foulard car, étant plus prêt du visage, le résultat n'en serait que meilleur. La seule chose qui l'embêtait, c'est que son nom soit associé à une telle horreur. Je l'avais rassurée en lui disant que ce n'était qu'un simple foulard et qu'en plus, c'était pour la bonne cause. Edward ajouta qu'il lui revaudrait ça -grosse erreur- et qu'il mettrait les magasines d'**Head over Heels** dans sa salle d'attente pour attirer de potentielles nouvelles clientes.

Ma sœur lui promit qu'elle lui ferait parvenir le cadeau empoisonné avant vendredi et raccrocha alors que nous achevâmes notre déjeuner en trinquant à notre réussite.

« Dès que j'aurai le paquet je viendrai te le déposer à la clinique. » Dis-je alors que nous allions nous séparer devant la boutique.

« Ta sœur peut me le transmettre directement. Ne t'embête pas. » Répondit-il.

« Ça impliquerait qu'elle connaisse ton adresse, et tu lui as dis que tu lui étais redevable … moi je fais ça pour toi tu sais ! Tu ne veux pas qu'Alice Whitlock te harcèle jour et nuit, crois-moi. »

En vérité, j'avais peur qu'en ayant un moyen de le contacter, Alice finisse par se mêler de choses qui ne la concernaient pas, qu'elle tente de nous arranger un rencart, et que mon amitié avec Edward en pâtisse.

« Ou alors … tu peux venir à la fête d'anniversaire samedi midi ! » Proposa-t-il.

« Quoi ? » M'exclamai-je au bord de l'hystérie.

« Ne me laisse pas affronter ça seul. » Supplia-t-il avec exagération.

« Pitié, Edward. » Soupirai-je avec lassitude.

« Ça ne te coutera rien et ça m'apportera énormément de soutien psychologique. »

« Tu m'a rendu trop de services pour que je puisse dire non. C'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part de supplier comme ça. » Marmonnai-je.

« Je ne veux t'obliger à rien Bella. » Se reprit-il immédiatement.

« J'aurai le droit de remettre les harpies à leur place ? » Demandai-je..

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on jouerait au golf avec leur cerveau. » Répondit-il.

« Je viendrai. » Soupirai-je.

« J'installerai le green. » Répondit-il, tout content. « Je t'envoie les informations d'ici là. »

« Mouai. » Soupirai-je, remarquant que je venais encore une fois de me faire avoir.

M~B

Deux jours plus tard, lorsque je récupérai le foulard chez Alice, je lui appris que je serais présente au repas d'anniversaire de Tanya.

« On rendra la politesse à ton Edward. Invite-le à l'anniversaire de Kate ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Alice … » Commençai-je.

« Katelyn sera très heureuse que son ami Edward soit à son anniversaire. » Dit-elle bien fort pour que ma nièce l'entende.

Et bien entendu, Kate s'écria de joie à ce moment là avant de courir partout en prévoyant ce qu'elle ferait avec Edward ce jour là.

« Papa et maman seront là Alice. » Lui rappelai-je, tout en lui jetant un regard noir.

« Quelle importance ? » Demanda-t-elle avec innocence.

« Papa … et un homme qui a vu entre mes jambes … sans qu'on soit mariés … assis dans la même pièce … » Expliquai-je distinctement.

« Tu te fais des idées. » Rétorqua ma sœur avant de tourner son attention sur Corin.

« Ça va être une vraie catastrophe, n'est-ce pas ? » Demandai-je à Jasper.

« Tu auras tout mon soutient. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne contrôle pas mieux ta femme ? » Le grondai-je.

Et pour simple réponse, il tourna les yeux vers Alice.

Il avait raison, ma sœur était une force de la nature et on ne pouvait rien contre elle. Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que les choses ne se passent pas trop mal.

A côté de ce qui m'attendait ici en mars, le repas de ce samedi avait des airs de promenade de santé …

* * *

**Comme je vous l'ai dis, c'est court, mais je pense que le contenu peut vous plaire et qu'il laisse présager quelques bonnes choses. J'attends vos impressions !**


	15. On ne choisit pas sa famille

**Encore une fois je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour le temps que je met à publier cette histoire ! Les vacances sont enfin là et je vais faire de mon mieux, mais sachez que je commence mon job d'été lundi et que j'ai mon concours à préparer pour septembre donc ... ça ne sera pas la grande folie non plus.**

**En attendant, voici le chapitre 15 qui se fait attendre depuis novembre. Vous pourrez trouver des images sur mon blog.**

**Je n'ai pas oublié vos reviews non plus, c'est juste qu'il y a eu un gros problème avec pendant un moment donc je n'ai pas pu y répondre. Sachez qu'elles m'ont toutes profondément touchée et que ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir son travail apprécié. Si votre review comprenait une question précise j'essayerai d'y répondre dans les jours à venir ; sinon je reprendrai la réponse normale aux reviews à partir de ce chapitre !  
**

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d'origine sont entièrement miennes.**

* * *

**- Chapitre 15 -**

**- On ne choisit pas sa famille -**

**Samedi 7 février 2009**

En adoptant un visage le plus neutre possible, j'ouvris la porte au second coup de sonnette de mon visiteur.

« Oui ? » Interrogeai-je, à moitié dissimulée derrière ma porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas m'ouvrir. » Lança la personne qui se tenait là.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demandai-je avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Bella ? » Interrogea l'homme.

« Oui. » Répondis-je.

« Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste ? » Demanda-t-il étonné. « Allez prends tes affaires il faut qu'on y aille. Malheureusement. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne comprend absolument pas ce que vous me voulez. Qui êtes-vous et où devrais-je vous suivre ? » M'énervai-je un peu.

L'homme me fixa quelques secondes, fronçant les sourcils et m'observant avec attention. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens il changea d'expression du tout au tout.

« Bien essayé Bella mais le coup de la fille amnésique ça ne marchera pas. Tu as dis que tu viendrais alors tu ne peux pas m'abandonner au dernier moment. » Lança-t-il en poussant la porte ouverte.

En soupirant je le laissai faire et avançai plus avant vers mon salon, le laissant entrer chez moi.

« A situation désespéré, solution désespérée. J'ai vu ce téléfilm hier où le gars perdait tous ses souvenirs et ne reconnaissait même plus sa famille. Je me suis dit que ça valait le coup d'essayer. Tu n'imagine même pas à quel point c'était dur de rester impassible, surtout quand tu as fait cette tête d'étonné. J'étais à deux doigts d'exploser de rire. » Me moquai-je en nettoyant la tasse de café que j'avais tout juste terminée avant son arrivée.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais me faire un coup dans le genre, après ton excuse de l'autre jour. »

Edward faisait référence au coup de fil que je lui avais passé deux jours plus tôt pour lui dire que j'étais malheureusement obligée de tenir la boutique toute la journée du samedi et que je ne pourrai donc pas l'accompagné à l'anniversaire de la sœur de son beau-frère. Il n'y avait pas plus cru qu'aujourd'hui, hélas pour moi.

« Tu ne les connais pas alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes autant à essayer de ne pas venir ? »

« Parce que tu m'en as dit suffisamment pour que je ne veuille absolument pas les rencontrer. » Répondis-je.

« Oui mais tu as accepté de soutenir un ami. » Rétorqua-t-il en souriant largement.

« Tu rigoleras moins quand ça sera à ton tour de rencontrer le commissaire. »

J'avais finalement transmis à Edward l'invitation d'Alice pour l'anniversaire de Katelyn. J'avais longuement hésité car ça n'était pas quelque chose qui m'enchantait vraiment. Edward était un ami et j'appréciais vraiment beaucoup le temps que nous passions ensembles, mais le faire venir à une fête de famille était bien trop personnel. Et les personnes présentes, en particulier Alice, ma mère et mon père, chacun pour une raison différente, ne faisaient rien pour améliorer les choses. Je savais d'avance que ça se terminerait en catastrophe, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Je trouvais ça étrange et gênant qu'un simple ami soit invité à l'anniversaire de ma nièce pour lequel, seule la famille serait présente. Edward n'avait pas l'air chamboulé plus que ça et avait accepté avec plaisir.

« J'ai encore un peu plus d'un mois pour m'y préparer mais en attendant, il va falloir y aller. On sera déjà les derniers sur les lieux alors autant ne pas être en retard. » Répondit-il en lançant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Alors allons-y. » Soupirai-je en attrapant le sachet qui contenait le cadeau de Tanya après avoir enfilé mon manteau, bonnet et écharpe.

Edward était passé me chercher en voiture afin de m'éviter un trajet stupidement long en transports en commun, ce qui aboutit en un trajet affreusement court qui ne me permit pas de me préparer psychologiquement.

Je n'étais pas une amie ordinaire puisqu'Edward était mon docteur, et je ne connaissais personne d'autre que lui. La journée s'annonçait longue et pénible.

Edward fini par garer sa voiture dans une allée de garage devant une splendide et imposante maison en briques rouges, au beau milieu d'un quartier résidentiel. Je ne passais que peu souvent dans Hyde Park, à vrai dire, je ne traversais le quartier qu'avec Alice et les enfants lorsque nous allions nous baigner au lac Michigan. La demeure des Masen était située à seulement quelques centaines de mètres des rives du lac et j'osais à peine imaginer le prix de l'immobilier, mais avec trois médecins dans la famille … et puis c'était la propriété des parents d'Edward, ça n'était pas lui qui était aussi riche. Pas que je fasse de la ségrégation envers les riches, mais moi qui faisais partie de la classe moyenne américaine, j'étais un peu gênée au milieu de la « haute société ».

Nous descendîmes tous deux du véhicule et je suivi mon ami à travers le jardin de devant et en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il ne sonna pas -évidemment puisqu'il était chez lui- et entra en premier avant de tenir la porte ouverte et de me faire signe de le suivre. On entendait des bruits de voix venir d'une pièce voisine mais Edward n'annonça pas notre arrivée, chose pour laquelle je lui fus reconnaissante. J'avais besoin de m'habituer à mon environnement avant d'être assaillie par de nouveaux visages.

Le hall d'entrée était de ta moyenne, assez éclairé, et semblait donner sur toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée par de nombreuses portes. Un escalier relativement imposant menait à l'étage.

Edward me débarrassa de mes affaires et me fit signe de le suivre, ce que je fis sans discuter. Il nous conduisit à la cuisine où une jeune femme s'affairait. A la couleur de ses cheveux, je devinai tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle leva le visage sur nous, la couleur de ses yeux confirma mes suspicions.

« Ah ! Vous devez être Isabella. Soyez la bienvenue. » Me salua-t-elle en souriant, tout en essuyant ses mains dans son tablier avant d'en tendre une vers moi.

« Appelez-moi Bella, je vous en prie. Et je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. » Souris-je à mon tour en lui rendant sa poignée de mains.

« Voyons c'est tout naturel. » Me dit-elle avant de se tourner vers son frère. « Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas encore allés saluer les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahis ? L'absence de pot-de-colle pendu à mes baskets ? » Se moqua-t-il.

« Soit gentil avec Tanya. » Le gronda-t-elle gentiment, un peu comme une mère. « Je sais qu'elle n'est pas la personne la plus facile à apprécier mais elle fait tout de même partie de la famille. »

« Pas de la mienne. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

« Est-ce que je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose ? » Proposai-je poliment, essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Non ça va aller, mais c'est très aimable à vous. Allez vous détendre au salon je vous y rejoindrai très rapidement. J'attends juste que la cuisson des amuse-gueules soit terminée. » Répondit-elle avant de nous chasser d'un geste de mains. « Et soit gentil, Edward. » Lui rappela-t-elle une dernière fois.

Alors que nous traversions à nouveau le hall d'entrée en direction d'une autre porte, je glissai la pochette cadeau du magasin dans les mains d'Edward.

« Ce serait bête d'avoir fait tout ça pour qu'elle pense au final que tu ne lui as rien offert. » Le taquinai-je.

« Trop aimable de ta part de te soucier de mes rapports avec Tanya. » Rétorqua-t-il en grimaçant. « Prête pour le déjeuner le horrible de ton existence ? »

« Si je dis non j'ai le droit de repartir chez moi ? »

« Je pourrais venir avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il à son tour.

« Tu briserais le cœur de ta sœur. »

« Alors on reste tous les deux. » Sourit-il victorieusement alors qu'une voix masculine appelait son nom de ce que je devinai être le salon. « C'est parti. » Soupira-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et de nous laisser entrer tous les deux.

« J'étais sure que c'était lui ! » S'exclama une voix féminine avant que Tanya -que je reconnu grâce à la photo qu'Edward m'avait montrée- se jette sur lui et l'enserre à la nuque.

« Hey. Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'exclama Edward avec une voix faussement enjouée, tout en détachant la jeune femme de lui.

« Oh c'est pour moi ? » Questionna-t-elle quand elle remarqua la pochette dans sa main. « Il ne fallait pas. » S'extasia-t-elle en reconnaissant l'emblème du magasin.

« Si j'avais su. » Marmonna-t-il entre ses dents dans ma direction après lui avoir donné le paquet. « Oui Bella m'a beaucoup aidé à trouver quelque chose. » Répondit-il en m'attirant vers lui afin que je ne sois plus cachée derrière son imposante carrure.

« Oh. » Dit-elle simplement en perdant son large sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » Lançai-je avec un sourire coincé.

« Merci vous êtes bien aimable. » Répondit-elle froidement avant de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la blonde installée sur le canapé et qui devait être sa sœur et la seconde sorcière, Rosalie.

Edward fit ensuite les présentations, une main posée dans le bas de mon dos, pendant que Tanya ouvrait son paquet. Carlisle me parut aussi accueillant que ses sœurs étaient froides et hautaines. Je renouvelai les remerciements pour l'invitation et il les balaya d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers un colosse brun qui entra à ce moment là dans le salon avec un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans, aussi blond que sa mère.

« Vous avez terminée la partie juste à temps. » Leur dit-il. « Edward et son amie arrivent tout juste. »

« Regarde ça ! Tu as tout tâché ton beau pantalon. Il faudra que je retourne en acheter un. » Commenta Rosalie l'air embêtée. Et lorsque j'aperçus la tâche en question, je ne pu m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux. Un ou deux passages en machine avec les produits adaptés en viendraient à bout, mais elle voulait acheter un nouveau pantalon ? Ça en disait long sur le style de vie du personnage.

Je me tournai vers Edward qui haussa les épaules dans un signe d'impuissance avant d'adresser un sourire au nouvel arrivant.

« Emmett voici Bella. Bella, c'est le mari de Rosalie, Emmett. » Présenta-t-il et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de nouveau quand je le regardai un peu mieux car ce gars, je le connaissais.

« Bella ? Bella comme la fille du vol San-Francisco/New-York ? » Demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Il semble bien. » Souris-je à mon tour en lui serrant la main qu'il me tendait.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda sèchement Rosalie.

« On a partagé une banquette d'avion une fois et on avait beaucoup discuté tous les deux. » Lui répondit-il.

« Discuté hein ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Et c'était il y a combien de temps ? »

« Il y a quoi ? Dix-huit mois ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Ce doit être ça, oui. » Confirmai-je, toujours abasourdie que l'adorable Emmett que j'avais rencontré quelques mois plus tôt soit marié à l'insupportable Rosalie qu'Edward avait décrite.

« Le monde est vraiment petit. » Lança-t-elle en venant s'accrocher au bras de son mari, marquant bien son territoire. Territoire sur lequel je n'avais pourtant pas envie de m'aventurer. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme.

L'arrivée d'Esmé dans le salon détendit légèrement l'atmosphère et le sujet de conversation changea. Edward me lança un coup d'œil interrogatif et je lui fis comprendre que je lui expliquerai plus tard de quoi il était question. Nous nous installâmes tous et je me retrouvai d'un côté d'Edward alors que Tanya occupait l'autre côté. Les deux sœurs me jetaient des regards noirs, l'une parce que j'avais osé parler à son mari plus d'un an plus tôt, l'autre parce que j'étais trop près de l'objet de sa convoitise. Le déjeuner s'annonçait encore plus long et douloureux que je ne le pensais.

Une fois que nous eûmes trinqué en l'honneur de Tanya, celle-ci décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle se précipita évidemment sur celui d'Edward et mon ami me jeta un sourire moqueur qu'il dissimula très vite par un air sérieux.

« Oh mon dieu c'est … fantastique ! » S'exclama Tanya, perdant légèrement de son enthousiasme en voyant ce que contenait le paquet.

Vu le personnage, elle devait déjà savoir que c'était une couleur qui ne lui allait pas, mais je savais à l'avance qu'elle ne dirait rien.

« C'est vraiment du **Head over Heels** ? » Demanda Rosalie, légèrement sceptique. « Il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu dans le catalogue de la dernière collection. » Continua-t-elle en me fixant, comme si elle m'accusait d'avoir menti à sa sœur bien aimée.

« C'est parce qu'il n'en fait pas partie. » Répondis-je.

« Edward ! Tu ne m'as tout de même pas offert un article démodé ? » S'exclama une Tanya outrée.

« En fait, Bella t'as trouvé un article inédit. » Se défendit-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et en me tirant contre lui.

« Ça sortira dans la prochaine collection. » Complétai-je en souriant. Alice l'avait trouvé assez beau pour le commercialiser. Il n'irait pas à Tanya mais pourrait convenir à bien des femmes.

Sans donner plus de remerciement, Tanya commença à se vanter de cet honneur et se tourna vers ses autres cadeaux qu'elle dénigra presque. Rien n'était à la hauteur du foulard de l'horreur.

« Tu l'as rendue encore plus dingue de toi avec ce cadeau. » Chuchotai-je à l'oreille d'Edward qui ne m'avait pas vraiment lâchée.

« Je te tiens pour responsable Swan. Tu vas devoir te racheter. » Chuchota-t-il à son tour en se tournant vers moi.

« C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Tu m'en devais une, pas l'inverse. » Me défendis-je.

« On en reparlera. » Conclu-t-il en me regardant de ses yeux froncés et faussement menaçants.

Lorsque nous nous tournâmes vers les autres, je surpris les regards meurtriers de Tanya et Rosalie, ainsi que les sourires des trois autres. Je me raclai la gorge, gênée, et Edward retira son bras, me sentant mal à l'aise. Il ne s'éloigna pas pour autant car cela voudrait dire qu'il devait se rapprocher de Tanya.

« Et mes cadeaux à moi ? » Lança finalement une petite voix autoritaire et je me tournai vers le petit garçon qui occupait à lui seul tout un fauteuil alors que Carlisle était installé sur une simple chaise.

« Oh James chéri, j'allais t'oublier mon chéri ! » S'exclama Rosalie et je me tournai paniquée vers Edward. Je me sentais mal de ne rien avoir pour lui alors que c'était son anniversaire.

« Détends-toi, ses parents lui offrent toujours quelque chose quand c'est l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Pour ne pas qu'il se sente lésé. » Chuchota-t-il dans ma direction.

« C'est ridicule ! » Répondis-je à haute voix, m'attirant le regard foudroyant de Rosalie.

« Un problème ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Moi ? » M'enquis-je. « Aucun. » Après tout, ça n'était pas mon garçon qui était pourri gâté.

M~B

Quand l'heure du repas arriva et que nous rejoignîmes la splendide salle à manger où Esmé avait parfaitement dressé la table pour l'occasion, je savais déjà tout ce que je ne devais absolument pas faire lorsque j'éduquerai mes enfants. Du moins, si j'avais un jour la chance d'en avoir comme l'avait fait remarqué si aimablement Rosalie. J'avais dû me mordre la langue à de nombreuses reprises pour ne pas faire de critiques à l'une des deux sœurs ou au petit James, et Edward allait me devoir une fière chandelle. Je comprenais aussi bien mieux pourquoi mon ami faisait tout ce que sa sœur lui demandait. Elle était la gentillesse personnifiée et c'était pour elle que je me retenais. J'avais adopté la technique de l'autruche, tout comme son mari. Carlisle devait se sentir sacrément tiraillé entre son épouse et ses deux abominables sœurs !

Dès que l'occasion se présentait, je proposais mon aide à Esmé mais elle refusait à chaque fois sous prétexte que j'étais une invitée. C'était Edward qui avait la chance de s'évader quelques minutes à ma place. Traitre.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, je fus de nouveau abasourdie de voir que James soufflait les bougies, non pas avec sa tante comme Kate avait pu le faire lors de différents anniversaires, mais sur son propre gâteau. Je ne pu contrôler mon expression faciale et Rosalie me fusilla encore plus du regard.

« J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui vous pose problème, Isabella. » Me dit-elle alors qu'Esmé découpait le gâteau de Tanya en parts égales.

« Absolument pas. » Répondis-je. « Chacun est libre d'élever ses enfants comme il l'entend après tout. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

« Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? » Cingla-t-elle alors que tout le monde avait stoppé ses activités à la suite de ma réplique.

« Je ne sous-entend rien du tout. Je trouve juste bizarre de duper un enfant comme ça. Certes, sur le moment ça lui fait plaisir mais … je me demande jusqu'à quand vous allez continué cette petite charade. Un jour ça s'arrêtera et il ne comprendra pas pourquoi vous ne lui … »

« Est-ce que vous avez des enfants Isabella ? » M'interrompit-elle. « Il me semble que non alors je vous conseille de fermer votre grande bouche insolente. »

« Hey ! Pas la peine d'être méchante Rosalie ! » Me défendit Edward en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que c'est que d'élever un enfant ! » Rétorqua Rosalie et Tanya approuva d'un hochement de tête. Comme si elle, elle pouvait la ramener !

« Bella passe énormément de temps avec ses neveux et nièces et elle pourrait t'en apprendre beaucoup sur la façon d'élever un enfant ! » Lança-t-il. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mère que tu es mieux que les autres. Ton fils est malpoli, capricieux et pourri gâté ! »

« Edward. » Tentèrent de le calmer Carlisle et Esmé.

Étrangement, Emmett resta silencieux. De ce que je savais de lui par notre conversation passée et ce qu'Edward m'en avait raconté, il ne devait pas vraiment être d'accord avec le mode d'éducation de sa femme. Il était simplement trop gentil et pacifique pour ramener son grain de sel.

« Quand on est pas capable de faire un enfant, on la ferme. » Lança Rosalie froidement et distinctement, et j'entendis Esmé étouffer sa surprise à côté de moi.

« Oui ! La ferme ! » Cria James en me jetant son gâteau au chocolat dessus. « Méchante sorcière ! »

J'étais tellement surprise de l'agressivité de Rosalie et inquiète de la réaction d'Esmé que je ne le vis pas venir. L'attaque frappa la cible en plein dans le mille, explosant contre le haut de mon torse et éclaboussant mon visage et tout autour de moi. Mon chemisier était recouvert de chocolat et j'en avais même dans les yeux et sur les cheveux.

« James ! » S'exclamèrent Carlisle et Emmett.

« On ne fait pas ça, chéri. Même aux méchantes personnes. » Le fustigea gentiment sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux alors que Tanya retenait avec peine ses éclats de rire.

Doucement, afin de ne pas en mettre partout, je me levai et me penchai au dessus de la table pour faire tomber le plus gros du gâteau dans mon assiette à dessert.

« Oh mon Dieu, Bella, je suis désolée ! » S'excusait Esmé en boucle, ses mains me tendant serviette après serviette.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute. » La rassurai-je en chuchotant, encore trop sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

« Accompagne-la à la salle de bain Edward. Je vais nettoyer ici. » Dit-elle à son frère, et en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, il me conduisit hors de la salle à manger.

Une fois à l'étage, il nous fit traverser une vaste chambre à coucher et ouvrit la porte d'une salle de bain tout aussi imposante.

« Je vais te donner de quoi te changer. » Me dit-il. « Il y a des serviettes et tout ce qu'il faut dans le placard. Sers-toi de ce dont tu as besoin. »

En voyant mon reflet dans le miroir, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire. J'en avais vraiment partout.

« Peter m'a éclaboussée avec sa purée une fois, mais ça n'a pas donné le dixième de ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. » Lançai-je vers la porte ouverte.

« Je n'ai jamais autant eu envie de donner une bonne fessée à ce gosse. » Grogna-t-il en m'apportant une chemise en flanelle, comme en portait mon père pendant ses jours de repos.

« Moi c'est sa mère que j'ai envie d'étrangler. Malgré tout, James agit en fonction des limites et de l'éducation qu'on lui a donné. Ou pas donné dans le cas présent. » Répondis-je. « Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ? J'en ai plein les cheveux. »

« Fais comme chez toi, Bella. Je vais aller aider Esmé à nettoyer. Si tu ne trouve pas quelque chose, crie. » Me dit-il avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Je tournai le verrou sur la porte de la salle de bain et me débarrassai de mes vêtements, abandonnant ma chemise dans le lavabo pour ne pas mettre de chocolat partout. Pendant ma douche, je repensai à toutes les « crasses » qu'avaient pu me faire les enfants d'Alice et je les trouvai toutes négligeables. En vérité, ces gosses étaient des anges comparés à James, la progéniture du diable.

Je ne m'attardai pas sous l'eau, faisant juste le minimum pour me débarrasser du sucre qui avait pris place dans mes cheveux, puis je remis mon pantalon quelque peu tâché et la chemise d'Edward. En sortant de la chambre, j'entendis les cris qui résonnaient en bas et j'hésitai à rejoindre les autres. Mais il faudrait bien que j'y aille pour dire au revoir et rentrer chez moi. Après l'altercation qu'il venait d'y avoir, je ne me voyais pas m'attarder pour plus de mondanités. Quand j'entrai dans la salle à manger, le silence retomba et tout le monde se tourna vers moi, à l'exception de James qui mangeait son dessert en souriant et en faisant rouler une petite voiture sur le bord de son assiette.

« Je pense que je vais y aller. » Dis-je simplement.

« Excellente idée ! » S'exclama Rosalie avec enthousiasme.

« Rose, tu n'es pas chez toi ici alors comporte toi comme il faut. Ou du moins, essaye d'être polie. » La rabroua son frère.

« Esmé je suis vraiment désolée pour la tâche. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit … »

« Ce n'est pas du tout votre faute. » M'interrompit-elle. « C'est moi qui suis désolée pour votre chemisier. » Continua-t-elle en regardant le bout de tissu que j'avais dans les mains.

« Là non plus ça n'est pas votre faute. » La rassurai-je.

« Je vais te raccompagner. » Me dit Edward. « Je ne pense pas que je supporterais de rester là pour l'instant. »

« Oh tout de suite dans l'exagération Edward ! » Lança Tanya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il allait répliquer mais je lui fis signe de laisser courir.

« Esmé, Carlisle, merci encore de m'avoir invitée ; Tanya, une fois de plus, un joyeux anniversaire ; Emmett, c'était un vrai plaisir de te revoir, je te souhaite bon courage avec ton salle gosse et ta harpie de bonne-femme. » Conclu-je en souriant avant de leur tourner le dos et de rejoindre la porte d'entrée, Edward sur les talons.

« Tu n'as même pas regardé sa tête et savouré ta petite victoire. » Déplora Edward quand nous fûmes installés dans sa voiture.

« Je voulais partir de là au plus vite pour éviter que les remarques ne fusent à nouveau. Tu diras à ta sœur que je suis vraiment désolée pour la mauvaise ambiance. »

« C'est marrant, elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu étais la bienvenue quand tu voulais. » Sourit-il. « Je te ramène chez toi ou tu veux qu'on aille quelque part ? »

« J'ai besoin de calme. On pourra toujours regardé un film dans mon salon. » Proposai-je.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger si tu veux du calme. » Se précipita-t-il de dire.

« Et je sais que tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi tout de suite. Reste, ça ne me dérange pas. » Soupirai-je en laissant ma tête reposer sur l'appuie-tête.

« Alors … tu connaissais Emmett ? » Lança-t-il après quelques minutes de silence, alors qu'on était presque arrivés.

« On était voisins de sièges le temps d'un vol entre San Francisco et New-York. On a papoté et sympathisé. A vrai dire, c'était pendant la période où je cherchais l'homme parfait et il remplissait pas mal de critères. Sauf qu'il était marié et qu'il avait un petit garçon. Si j'avais su à l'époque ! » Plaisantai-je.

« Donc Emmett est ton type d'homme ? » Demanda-t-il en se garant devant chez moi.

« Pas spécialement. Je cherchais davantage un idéal au niveau des attentes de la vie et du caractère. Il était sympathique, joyeux, blagueur et il voulait des enfants. Et mois j'étais désespérée et prête à voir le prince charmant à tous les coins de rue. » Ris-je de nouveau.

« Donc il ne s'est rien passé entre vous. » Demanda-t-il pour confirmer, tandis que je déverrouillais la porte d'entrée.

« Bien sur que non ! Je ne suis pas le genre de femme à avoir une aventure avec un homme marié. Quoi que si j'avais su quel genre de garce était l'épouse en question, j'y aurais peut-être réfléchis à deux fois. »

« Tu es diabolique ! » Rit-il.

« Non, même dans ce cas là je n'aurais pas pu être l'autre femme. » Grimaçai-je. « Rien ne pourrai me faire tomber aussi bas, même pas le désert qu'est ma vie sexuelle ! »

« Trop de détails, Bella ! » Marmonna-t-il.

« Tu es mon gynécologue, tu connais tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle, tout est noté dans mon dossier. »

« Ce n'est pas le genre d'informations que je consulte avec assiduité. J'y jette un coup d'œil au début et ensuite j'y reviens si nécessaire. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Soit. » Conclu-je. « Il faut que j'aille au petit coin une seconde, tu n'as qu'à choisir un film. Sers-toi à boire, fais comme chez toi ! » Lui lançai-je en m'éclipsant.

Lorsque j'aperçus une trace rouge dans le fond de mon sous-vêtement, je soupirai profondément, déçue que la seconde insémination n'est pas fonctionné elle non plus. Mais j'avais décidé de ne pas être aussi abattue que lors du premier échec. Edward avait parlé de solutions alternatives, et il était temps de les aborder plus sérieusement.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il depuis ma cuisine alors que je sortais des toilettes après m'être lavé les mains.

« Un thé bien chaud, une tablette de chocolat et une boite de tampons. » Répondis-je et il se tourna vers moi, son regard plein de déception et de compassion.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » Chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne dirai pas que ce n'est pas grave mais … » Commençai-je avant de lâcher un gros soupir. « Tu pourras me trouver un nouveau rendez-vous ? » Demandai-je.

« Je te téléphone dès que je suis à la clinique lundi matin. » M'assura-t-il.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il valait le coup d'attendre. J'attends vos impressions ... si vous êtes toujours là !**_


	16. Les hormones

**Oui. J'avais prévu d'écrire davantage cet été mais comme toujours le destin en a voulu autrement. J'espère que vous n'en avez pas trop marre de moi et de mes loooooongues absences ... je fais vraiment de mon mieux.**

**Merci en tous cas pour votre soutien perpétuel (surtout Apple qui ne me laisse pas respirer lol). Merci aussi à Nini, Une fan, Titembbm, Yayalia, Emilie, laurie, Apple et toutes les personnes qui ont rédigé des reviews en Guest/Anonymous. Voir que vous me lisez me donne toujours le sourire et me motive à écrire.**

**Voici donc ce qu'on peut appeler un chapitre de transition, après un petit saut de cinq semaines dans le temps, et en attendant le fameux anniversaire de Kate !**

* * *

**Twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Cette histoire et les modifications apportées au sujet d****'****origine sont entièrement miennes.**

**- Chapitre 16 -**

**- Les hormones -**

**Jeudi 18 mars 2009**

« Bella ! Bella ?! » Appela une voix et je retrouvai mes esprits. « Ah te voilà ! Sur quel nuage étais-tu partie ? » Plaisanta Angela en se retournant pour regarder ce qui avait pu attirer mon attention dans son dos.

« Nulle part. » Marmonnai-je en réponse.

« Est-ce que tu étais en train de reluquer ce gars ?! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Dis-le plus fort, je ne pense pas que l'agent de sécurité à l'entrée du centre commercial t'ait entendu. » Dis-je en me cachant le visage d'une main. « Et non je ne … »

« Pas la peine d'essayer de mentir, je t'ai vue ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était ton genre. De toute évidence, il est marié. Ou du moins, très pris. » Dit-elle en donnant un coup de tête vers le gars en question, qui portait dans ses bras un bébé de quelques mois.

« Oh ça va, je ne le reluquais pas vraiment. Tu dois avouer que le port du bébé est un accessoire qui rend les hommes très sexy. »

« Certes. » Concéda mon amie. « Ça n'empêche pas le fait que ça n'est pas dans tes habitudes. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Depuis que je prend ce traitement hormonal je suis en ébullition permanente, dès qu'un homme est un minimum attirant, mon corps prend le dessus et me force à regarder une seconde fois. Je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il se passe quand le mec a un physique digne d'une divinité grecque. » Finis-je, faisant rire Angela.

« En parlant de ça, comment va Edward ? »

« Quel rapport ? » Demandai-je, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Ça n'était pas la première fois que elle ou Alice faisait ce genre de sous-entendus ; et j'étais certaine que ma mère s'y mettrait elle aussi dès qu'elle l'aurait rencontré lors de la fête d'anniversaire de Kate.

« Avoue qu'il est beau gosse. » Répondit-elle. « Je te défends de le nier ! » Ajouta-t-elle avant que j'ai pu lâcher un mot.

« Il l'est, oui, peut-être, mais je t'ai déjà dis que ça n'était pas comme ça entre nous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire, vous êtes devenus très bons amis, il te plait physiquement autant que caractériellement … toutes ces sorties que vous faites ensembles, il n'y a jamais … une envie d'aller plus loin ? »

« C'est mon médecin ! » M'exclamai-je, ressortant l'excuse que j'employais toujours.

« Ça pourrait très bien ne plus l'être si tu décidais de mettre ton projet en stand-by. Imagine un peu … il n'y a qu'à changer d'aiguille. » Taquina-t-elle en haussant les sourcils d'un air suggestif.

« Angela ! » Lançai-je d'un air outré.

« Ça serait teeeeeeeellement plus plaisant ! » Soupira-t-elle. « A moins que tu m'aie caché des choses … Auriez-vous des confessions à faire, patronne ? Le beau docteur a-t-il des doigts de fée ? »

« Angela ça suffit. » Grinçai-je entre mes dents, le visage écarlate, très gênée d'avoir cette conversation dans un lieu aussi public.

« Ok, j'arrête, désolée. » Tempéra-t-elle en riant, avant de reprendre la dégustation de ce que contenait son assiette. « Mais vraiment, Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te mets de telles barrières. Les choses pourraient être tellement plus simples … » Reprit-elle après quelques secondes.

« Ou plus compliquées. » Contrai-je. « Tout se passe très bien actuellement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je voudrai changer quoi que ce soit. »

« Pour que ce soit mieux. Imagine la scène. Vous allez au cinéma tous les deux, comme vous le faites _toutes les semaines_, mais cette fois il te prend dans ses bras, t'embrasse, te raccompagne chez toi et vous partagez la partie de jambes en l'air la plus torride de toute l'histoire de l'univers. Ose me dire que tu n'en rêve pas ! » Défia-t-elle.

« Je n'en rêve pas. » Répondis-je après quelques secondes.

« Menteuse. » Rétorqua-t-elle immédiatement.

« Je ne rêve pas de ça précisément mais tu me prends en traitre. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents. « Mon traitement me rend très … sensible et … nécessiteuse. »

« Sensible et nécessiteuse ? Vraiment Bella ? Dis-le carrément que tu veux t'envoyer en l'air ! »

« Oui d'accord j'ai besoin de sex ! » Avouai-je. « Mais je ne suis pas du genre à avoir un coup d'un soir et aucune de mes connaissances ne m'attire dans ce domaine.

« Meeeeeeenteeeeeeeuse. » Chantonna-t-elle.

« Edward est peut-être sexy, adorable, intelligent, drôle et tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait MAIS ! » Dis-je plus fort pour qu'elle ne m'interrompe pas. « Ça n'est qu'un très bon ami et je ne vois pas notre relation évoluer au-delà de ça. »

Angela soupira d'exaspération mais capitula, du moins pour le moment. Je savais qu'elle reviendrait à la charge. Elle le faisait toujours. Preuve en était la conversation que nous venions tout juste d'avoir et qui était loin d'être la première du genre.

Mais non. Edward et moi étions amis et ça serait vraiment trop bizarre si nous tentions quelque chose de plus … intime, et que ça ne fonctionnait pas. Merci, mais non merci.

« Quand arrivent tes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle, pour changer de sujet de conversation.

« Pas avant vendredi prochain. » Répondis-je. « Et c'est Alice qui les héberge donc je ne les verrai que dimanche pour la fête vu qu'on est coincées à la boutique pour les soldes toute la journée du samedi. »

« Et Edward vient toujours ? »

« Oui. » Dis-je en la regardant d'un air de dire, _ne t'avise pas de repartir dans tes délires_. « Il n'a pas l'air dérangé plus que ça à l'idée de se retrouver seul invité au milieu d'un repas de famille. »

« Tu ne l'étais pas trop non plus quand vous êtes allés chez sa sœur. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« C'est juste que je sens venir une énorme catastrophe. » Soupirai-je. « Mon père semble avoir accepté l'idée de l'insémination mais je suis sure que quelque part dans sa tête, c'est un robot qui s'occupe de tout ça, ou alors l'esprit saint, mais pas un homme … tout docteur qu'il soit ! Et avec les manies d'entremetteuse d'Alice … Je désespère rien que d'y penser. »

« Aucune raison ! Laisse les choses se passer au lieu de te faire un nœud à l'estomac. »

« J'essaye ! Crois-moi, j'essaye ! » M'exclamai-je. « La seule chose qui me rassure un peu, c'est que papa n'aura pas son arme de service à portée de main. » Expliquai-je et Angela leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi ton père voudrait-il tuer ou même blesser Edward ? Tu te fais vraiment trop de soucis … »

« Présente donc Ben à tes parents et ensuite j'accepterai d'écouter tes conseils, Ô ! Déesse des relations humaines. »

« A la différence que Ben et moi couchons ensembles ce qui, d'après toi, n'arrivera jamais entre Edward et toi … donc ce n'est pas comparable et il n'y a aucune raison de se faire du soucis. » Répliqua-t-elle, fière de m'avoir cloué le bec.

« Oui, on en reparlera. » Marmonnai-je. « Mais ça sera surement dure de trouver un créneau pour te voir entre les visites à mon père en prison et mes séances de psy pour surmonter ma culpabilité. » Ironisai-je.

« N'importe quoi ! » Rit-elle. « Personne ne tuera qui que ce soit et tu rigoleras bien de tout ça quand tes parents seront rentrés à San Francisco. » Conclu-t-elle avant de faire signe au serveur pour commander notre dessert.

M~B

**Vendredi 26 mars 2009**

« Docteur Masen. »

« Je te déteste. » Répondis-je simplement dans le combiné du téléphone en guise de salutation.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella. » Plaisanta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois-ci ? »

« J'ai pris cinq kilos à cause de ton traitement. » L'accusai-je.

« C'est ton traitement, et c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Et je n'y peux rien si tu mange comme une goinfre pendant et en dehors des repas. C'est quoi le parfum de la glace avec laquelle tu es en train de t'empiffrer ? »

« Cookie dough. » Marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux avec culpabilité sur ma pinte de crème glacée. « Mais je suis obligée ! » Me défendis-je. « Je dois compenser. »

« Compenser quoi ? » Questionna-t-il en se moquant de moi.

« Le manque de sex. » Lâchai-je brusquement avant de me frapper le front.

A l'autre bout du fil, Edward ne réagit pas et je grimaçai à l'idée d'avoir lancé une pareille bombe. Amis, certes, mais la limite avait tacitement été établie : on ne parlait pas de nos vies sexuelles. Je devais tenter de rattraper ça.

« Les femmes qui prennent ces pilules habituellement, elles ont des maris elles, moi je n'ai que Ben & Jerry. » Continuai-je d'un ton désespéré.

« Et avec deux hommes tu n'en as pas assez ?! Wahou ! » Rit-il.

« Pas drôle. Je passe mon temps à manger et il ne manque plus grand-chose pour que je doive changer de taille de pantalon. Ça va durer encore longtemps ? »

« Jusqu'à l'insémination. Je t'ai déjà expliqué, ce sont des pilules qui stimulent l'ovulation, une fois que les petits nageurs seront dedans, tu pourras arrêter le traitement. »

« Oh, donc pas avant encore un mois. D'ici là je pourrai surement me laisser rouler jusqu'à la clinique. » Rétorquai-je avec cynisme.

« Compense autrement ! Va faire du sport, un jogging, quelque chose. Et arrête d'acheter des cochonneries quand tu vas faire tes courses. Si tu n'as rien dans tes placards susceptible de te faire grossir, tu ne seras pas tentée et tu ne grossiras pas. »

Oui bien sûr, c'était tout simple. Taquinons ses hormones et laissons-la vivre sans sex et sans sucreries pour voir combien de temps elle mettra avant d'imploser.

« Surtout que tu prendras d'autres kilos pendant ta grossesse, d'autant plus si elle est multiple, ce qui risque d'arriver vu tes antécédents familiaux et la stimulation ovarienne. » Continua-t-il.

Tout ça il me l'avait déjà dis lorsque nous avions envisagé le traitement que je prenais actuellement. Mais, ma foi, si j'avais des jumeaux … ça serait juste deux fois plus fun !

« C'est pas juste. » Soupirai-je avant de reposer mon pot de glace et ma petite cuillère sur mon bureau.

« C'est un mal pour un bien. » Me réconforta-t-il. « Alors … grosse journée demain ? »

« Ne m'en parle pas ! » M'exclamai-je. « La journée a été dure, il a fallut qu'on prépare tout. Je pense même devoir rester deux heures après la fermeture pour réorganiser les étalages. Cette quinzaine de soldes me fout des frissons juste en y pensant. »

« Et beh voilà l'activité physique dont tu as besoin ! »

« Tu parles, ça va juste me frustrer un peu plus ! » M'exclamai-je. « Mais je suis une femme forte et rien ne saura me détourner de ma quête. » Dis-je pour tenter de me calmer. « Ok, c'est bon, je ne t'en veux plus … du moins pour le moment. Je vais retourner au boulot pour rentrer le plus tôt possible et dormir. Je dois emmagasiner le maximum d'énergie possible pour les jours à venir. »

« C'était un genre de _vas, je ne te hais point _? » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Ne sois pas dramatique. » Répliquai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est toi qui as dis que tu me détestais. »

« Tu prends les choses trop à cœur, Edward. »

« Je confirme, tu dois vraiment arrêter ton traitement le plus vite possible, ça te rend complètement tarée ! »

« Faut ce qu'il faut. » Philosophai-je.

« On se voit dimanche. » Salua-t-il. « Et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer l'adresse. »

« Ça sera fait, doc. » Saluai-je à mon tour avant de raccrocher.

Dimanche … encore environ 36 heures avant la fin du monde …

* * *

**Oui c'est court mais ça m'évite de vous laisser sans rien pour trop (trop) longtemps. J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je fais de mon mieux pour la suite (ou un nouveau chapitre des Prétendants) bientôt !**

**Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, je donne des nouvelles de l'avancement et parfois des teaser sur Twitter (voir mon profil)  
**


End file.
